Teenage Dirtbag
by secretivemuch
Summary: "Did you hear? The new girl, Katniss Everdeen, punched Peeta Mellark!" there's me, Katniss Everdeen, the girl with a fiery attitude but no one should know about my past. It's messed up. I trust no one because when I do I always end up getting hurt and high school will just make that worse. -Updated practically everyday-
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys welcome to my new story! If you haven't already read Lost, School Sucks or School Sucks Some Serious Ass then go now! The basic rules around here are to review and if you have any questions or ideas just send them to me in a PM or review. I am active pretty much everyday.

- Court x

P.S I don't own any of the characters and I don't own the quote that is in Katniss' Journal.

* * *

Chapter One

I stretch my leg outwards and upwards on the vertical bar, it always reminds me of him. Now we're moving it's like we're leaving every part of him behind. I don't want that to happen but it will.

"Katniss, let's go," smiles Prim. She doesn't understand, she was living with Mom when he died. I held his hand as he breathed his last breath, said his last word, danced his last bar. "Come on," she pleads.

"Come on Katniss," I hear my mother shout

"Coming," I shout back

I exit the house whilst carrying a box of my stuff. I shove the box in the back of our old pick up truck. Correction, his old pick up truck and slide into the front seat.

"You'll like the school you're going to..." rambled my mother. I put my head phones in to Bring me the Horizon and turned it up loud, basically the polite way of telling her to fuck off.

* * *

The car journey went on four hours. It was four o'clock and apparently we were less than five minutes away. Finally we pulled into a newly built house, it was right by the beach.

"You didn't tell me we're going to be living next to the beach!" I say to my mother

"Surprise?" she says it as if it was a question, then she hurries off to talk to the delivery men

"Katniss?" asks Prim tugging at my denim shirt which I had unbuttoned with a white vest shirt underneath, I was also wearing black skinny jeans and studded leather boots

"Yes?" I asked impatiently

"Please be nice, it's hard for mom too,"

"Whatever, I'm going to the beach," I say before walking off. I don't know where I'm going and I don't care.

* * *

I trudge along the sand and walk to the pier. I stick out like a saw thumb, everyone else sits on the beach in their swimwear and then there's me.

Before I can tell what's happening. Someone grabs my messenger bag and attempts to run. People watch but I run after the thief.

"HEY!" I shout after him, I am just behind him when I grab the back of his black hoodie and pull him down onto the floor.

"Don't take my stuff," I say before kicking him hard in the stomach "What a lovely welcome to this shit hole," with that I walk away, people stare but I don't give a damn, as long as he didn't take my journal I'm fine.

I stalk away from the crowd of people and find a secluded area of the beach. I dump my bag next to me and pull out my journal. I opened the first page and read what he had written when he got this for me.

_You will find that it is necessary to let things go; simply for the reason that they are heavy. So let them go. I tie no weights to my ankles.  
-Jacob Everdeen_

He gave me this when he was in hospital, when he was dying. His quote meant that he wanted me to live happy even if he was gone. I loved my dad. When I was six and Prim was two our parents divorced, I went with my Dad. I was never close to my mother or Prim they are both very medical and stuff like that but me and my dad. We loved to dance.

It's been a year since he died, I had been living with my mother and sister in our old house, my mother hated the memories of him being there so she decided that we should move here, to Panem.

I lie back and watch the sunset an the moon rise into the sky. My iPhone rang and I sprang up digging through my bag to find it.

"Yes?"

"Katniss! We were worried!" says my mother on the other end of the line "Where have you been?"

"On the beach,"

"Oh. Please come home,"

"Sure whatever," I say hanging up. I shove my phone in my bag and stand up, dusting myself down from the sand. I walked back along the beach back to the new house.

I slung open the front door and slammed it behind me with my feet.

"Thank god! You're home!" shouted my mother frantically rushing across the room to me. I pushed her out the way. "Second on the left," she shouted as I stomped up the stairs.

I swung open the door to a small white room. At least she took my dancing into consideration. Not. I dumped my stuff on my bed and pushed the door open to the right of my bed. At least I had my own bathroom.

Ugh. I laid down on my bed and drifted into oblivion.

* * *

"Katniss, come get up!" Prim pushed me awake

"Ugh," I moaned flipping over and pulling the duvet over my head

"Come on, you're going to school!" she squealed annoyingly

"If I get up will you stop squealing?"

"Fine. Mom's left for work,"

"And what do you want me to do about it?"

"Catch the bus with me?"

"Nope, I'm taking my skateboard," I said showing her the skateboard which was on top of the box under my bed

"Katniss-"

"Nope, I'm not going on the bus, too many people,"

"Fine." she said stomping off

I dressed in another white vest shirt with a green hoodie, black skinny jeans, black converse and a black beanie. New place, new me. I braided my hair into a messy side braid and darkened my eyes with black eyeliner. Now people will want to stay away.

I grab my converse messenger bag and head downstairs to Prim who waits eagerly in the living room.

Prim hands me an apple before I walk her down to the bus stop.

"Sorry for earlier,"

"It's fine, after all there's no room in the house for you to dance,"

"Yeah..." I admit

"At school there's dance classes, I think mom signed you for your syllabus,"

"Tell her I'm grateful," I could see the bus coming up the road "Tell me where I need to go,"

"Down the road on, right in front of you,"

"Thanks, see you later little sis," I said and I put my skateboard down and pushed forwards

"KATNISS! BE NICE!" shouted Prim after me.

I saw the people on the bus watch me go past with wide eyes. Talk about a first impression.

Soon I skate down the road to the large building at the end of it. As soon as I enter the gates I feel everyone's eyes on me, did I forget to mention that we started half way through the October semester so everyone already had their cliques and shit, so I was feeling slightly left out. Prim would be fine, after all she's a social butterfly and me, well I'm more of the loner type.

Seconds later the bus pulls in outside the gates and Prim hops off with sad eyes. She's upset. I hop of my skateboard and rush over.

"Ssh!" I say trying to soothe her "What happened?"

"They made fun of me and-"

"Who made fun of you?" I growled

"Him," she said pointing a guy laughing with some boys who got off the bus that Prim had gotten off. She recognised him. He was the guy that tried to steal her bag. She was gonna go ape shit on him.

"Go to the bathroom and clean yourself you, I'll take care of it, don't worry," she nodded at me before walking quickly inside. I walk up to the guy with his friends and tap him on the shoulder

"Hi," he smirks "You new here?" he was playing nice, he obviously didn't know who I was

"Yeah," I said playing along

"You're cute," he says

"Thanks," ugh. This guy makes me sick.

"Have I seen you before?"

"Well, you can compare my shoe size to the boot print on your stomach," I say sweetly

"About that..." he starts but I cut him off

"You got what you deserved that day but I'm here on separate business." I say harshly "Leave my sister alone or else,"

"What will you do about it?" he laughs

"This," I say pulling my fist back and punch him in the face and he stumbles backwards "Leave my sister alone," I say sharply before flicking around letting my braid hit him in the face. I carry my skateboard inside to the office.

"Good morning dear, how can I help?" asks a cheery woman behind the desk

"I'm new,"

"Oh yes, what's your name dear?"

"Katniss Everdeen,"

"Everdeen, Everdeen, Everdeen, Everdeen" she said flicking through her filing cabinet "Ah! Katniss Everdeen!" she smiled pulling out a folder "Here," she handed over a couple pieces of paper and a key "Your locker number and two six five, first lesson is history,"

"Thanks," I said giving her a small smile. She nods and I back away from the desk.

I easily find my locker and I shove my skateboard in and to my relief I find history class easily. The bell rings and I walk up to the teacher's desk.

"Ah! You must be Katniss Everdeen my new student, correct?" said the man with a snowy white beard and hair

"Yes..." I say rather quietly

"Well I'm Mr Snow, sit at the back with Clove, she'll fill you in," I gingerly go to the back of the class and sit next to the girl with dark brown hair who he pointed out as Clove

"So I hear you decked Peeta Mellark one?" she smirks

"Who's Peter Mellark?"

"It's Peeta, but he's the one you punched this morning, don't get me wrong he's a total jerk I'm glad someone punched him. It should have happened along time ago!"

"Okay..."

"I'm Clove by the way, Clove Fuhrman,"

"Katniss Everdeen..."

"I like you," she says rather randomly

"Thanks?"

"So why did you punch Mellark?"

"First of all he stole my bag yesterday, so I got it back and kicked him for that, then today he made my little sister get upset and was trying to flirt with me,"

"Ugh. Obnoxious boys need punching," she laughs and we continue with the lesson. Clove is nice, she likes that I punched this Peeta guy and I guess it's a new found friendship. My social butterfly of a sister would be proud.

I spend the rest of the morning with Clove in Biology and English. She even wants me to sit with her and her friends at lunch.

"Guys, this is Katniss, Katniss this is Glimmer, Cato, Marvel and Gale,"

"Katniss?" says a guy a recognise with brown hair, he's tall.

"Gale?"


	2. Chapter 2

thanks for the reviews, this is where you get to know that Katniss has a darker childhood then just dancing... here's your second chapter :)

- Court x

* * *

Chapter Two

Gale stands up and hugs me.

"Jesus, it's been forever!" he says, I smiled. He sits back down and I sit in between him and Clove

"So how do you two know each other?" asked Clove

"Well, it must have been what three years since I moved away?" asks Gale and everyone nods

"We were best friends," I finish

"Still are," corrects Gale

"Same self defence class and everything," I say

"So that's how you punched Mellark," says Clove

"Wait that was you?" says Gale astonished

"Yep," I say "He upset Prim, what else was I going to do?" Gale laughed

"Who's Prim?" asked the blonde girl that Clove introduced as Glimmer

"She's my little sister," she nods taking in what I just said

"So what brings you here, Catnip?" asks Gale

"Well, err... last year... my dad died," I whisper to him

"Oh my god," he says "He was a good man," he says, I just nod. I look over the table and see the blonde boy, who Clove pointed out as Cato, staring at me. He has these beautiful icy blue eyes. I tear my eyes away from his and re join the other's conversation.

"That's her!" I hear in the background. I turn and see that this Peeta Mellark kid has a shiner and his friend points at me.

"Here comes the bitchfest," mutters Glimmer

"YOU!" shouts Peeta walking over to me

"I have a name," I say calmly "I'm Katniss Everdeen and you must be Peeta, it was lovely to punch you earlier,"

"Puh-lease, you call that a punch?"

"Well you fell over didn't you?" Glimmer stifles a laugh and Clove starts cackling

"I like you," says Peeta, I roll my eyes "You've got something about you-"

"Go somewhere else before you get punched again Mellark," says Gale standing up

"Cool it Gale," mocks Peeta

"Seriously?" I ask Clove and she continues to cackle "Look Peter or whatever your name is, you're not wanted here so go play over there for a while, that's a good boy," I say with one of my best smiles

"Grrr!" he growls before stomping away, his friend follows him

"You've got some nerve," says Marvel

"What do you mean?" I ask dumbfounded

"He's dated every girl in this place at least once, then broke their hearts," says Cato. He seems to be a very private person.

"All he seems to be is a jumped up rich boy," I say and Glimmer snorts

"So what've you got next?" asks Clove, I pull my timetable out my bag and take a look

"Dance,"

"You dance?" asks Marvel, I nod. Gale understands and he rests his hand on my back, I nod to him that I'm fine

"What type of dance?" asks Cato

"Ballet, but a bit more upbeat," he gives me the nod of approval

"Did you bring some gym clothes?" asks Glimmer

"No..." I say awkwardly

"The teacher won't let you dance," says Cato

"I wasn't planning to anyway," I say

"Why not? Can't dance, princess?" says Cato rudely "Only daddy can't help,"

"The only audience I danced to had my dad in, I'm not changing that anytime soon,"

"See only daddy with his wallet full of money can see his little princess dance," I scrape the chair back and stand up

"YOU DONT KNOW A THING ABOUT ME!" I shout before running away. Cowardly I know, I'll just sit in the bathroom for the rest of lunch...

* * *

Clove's POV

* * *

"YOU DONT KNOW A THING ABOUT ME!" shouts Katniss before running away, the whole cafeteria looks at us a minute goes by and they continue with their conversations

"Nice going Cato, she was nice," spits Glimmer

"Yeah, nice going," Marvel and I echo

"What's wrong with you?" spits Cato towards Gale

"Her dad is dead." Cato is silent "Her childhood is even more fucked up than someone off of Coronation Street, you would not understand a thing she is going through!"

We all stay silent after Gale's outburst.

"I'll go find her," I say suddenly, I get up and leave the cafeteria. I go to the nearest bathroom. I hear some sobs that are definitely trying to be contained.

"Katniss?"

"I'll be out in a minute," she says. I hear the roll of toilet tissue and the flush of the toilet, she hesitantly unlocks the cubicle door and looks at herself in the mirror. Her eyeliner has run. She quickly washes it away was a dab of a wet tissue. "I must have looked so weak,"

"No, it looked like you could have killed Cato,"

"I probably could have..."

"Ignore him, he's not into being nice all the time,"

"I guessed,"

"He dances too, in fact he's in your next class,"

"Joy..." she says

"He won't apologise, he never does, just don't take anything to heart, kay?" she nods "He never lets anyone outside of that dance class see him dance, you're lucky," she stays quiet "Gale always talked about this girl with a braid, he sais that this girl was the best dancer he had ever seen, he said that about you, amongst other things, all of which were good,"

"Really?"

"Really." I confirm "I would love to see you dance,"

"Well you'll have to magically make my dad alive to do that,"

"So you haven't danced since he?"

"No, I practice... alone... I just can't in front of other people, he was always with me. Always on the front row,"

"I can't say I understand because I don't,"

"Thanks for being truthful,"

"What are friends for?"

* * *

Katniss' POV

* * *

The bell goes and Clove gives me a quick hug before she runs off to her math class. It's only been one day and I have already unloaded that, normally I stay strong.

What has gotten into me?

I finally make it to dance class, after a few minutes of walking around aimlessly lost.

"You're late," says the dance teacher

"Sorry, I-I got l-lost," I stutter

"And no dance wear either?" he tuts "It's fine, just make sure you have it next time ok?" I nod "I'm Cinna,"

"Katniss," I say

"Please, sit against the wall and just watch for today, but I would like to speak to you after class," I nod and go sit down against the wall as told. i lean my back against it and watch as he commands the lesson. I spot Cato, looking somewhat unhappy, _serves him right_ i think.

After they danced to the same eight bars for twenty minutes, they are already quite sweaty.

"Take five," says Cinna. Immediately Cato darts for his bag and gulps down some water.

"You know," I say "You wouldn't be so out of breath if you didn't have to push so much on the turns," he turns to look at me flabbergasted "You need to even your balance out so that you don't have to keep pushing yourself around,"

"Thanks," he says putting his bottle into his bag "I think I should introduce myself properly, I'm Cato Ludwig," he says with an outstretched hand

"Katniss Everdeen," I say taking his hand "For your information, I could have kicked your butt earlier,"

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that," he says still smiling

"You look it," I say sarcastically, I turn away but he grabs my arm and pulls me back

"No really I am," this time his face is fully serious

"Thank you for apologising," I say, he nods before re-joining the group. He nails the turns and every so often I catch his eyes on me. Then I remember what Clove said earlier

_He wont apologise, he never does_

Surely she was wrong... after all he just said sorry to me and he was serious.

Ugh. I. Hate. High. School.

* * *

"So you're the daughter of the famous Jacob Everdeen?" asks Cinna, the classroom is now empty

"Yeah..." I say awkwardly

"So you dance?" he asks with his finger rubbing his bottom lip

"Yeah..."

"Can you dance for me now?"

"No," he raises his eyebrow to ask why and for some reason I explain everything. I guess everyone needs to know, after all back home everyone knew. It was a small town...

"I'll tell you what, you can have the dance studio, here, empty after school every Monday, Wednesday and Friday. But I still want to grade you at the end of the year,"

"So you're going to make me perform?"

"If you want to graduate,"

"Fine, what do I have to do?"

"Dance, choreograph a routine for a song that means something to you,"

"What's the catch?" I ask knowingly

"You have to have a partner."

And for the second time today I hear myself saying

"Joy..." I say sarcastically "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course,"

"How did you know about my dad?"

"Well the surname's match,"

"No other than that, you can't just pluck that from thin air,"

"The name sounded familiar, I typed your name into Google,"

"What did it say?"

"Everything."

Oh crap.

* * *

"Woah! Slow down!" said Clove, we were at my locker and we were going to walk home together seeing as she only lives up the road "So Cato actually apologised?"

"Yeah," I said putting my books in my locker and pulling my skateboard out

"He has never apologised to anyone! Ever!" she said shocked "Cato and I were practically raised together, he has never apologised to anyone,"

"Wow, he must be known as a jerk..."

"Generally," she admitted "But he tries to avoid attention, so that may mean staying out of your way,"

"Why?" I asked dumbfounded

"Hello! Were you not here this morning?" we exited the gate and I jumped on my skateboard "You punched the most popular boy in school! Nice right hook by the way. Attention follows you!"

"I don't want the attention,"

"Then you have to lay low for a while,"

"Lay low?"

"Which means that you can't punch Peeta again, unless you have to, of course," I nod still taking it all in

"I guess I could apologise to him, I don't exactly want to be the centre of attention thought, not with my track record,"

"Gale had an outburst earlier, very unlike him..."

"What happened?" I asked concerned

"He said that you're childhood is fucked up..."

"There's truth in that,"

"KATNISS!" shouts a voice from behind, I turn to see Prim

"We'll talk about this later," mouths Clove and I nod. I put my foot down, stopping the skateboard

"Prim this is Clove, my friend, Clove this is my little sister Prim,"

"Hi," says Clove and Prim smiles "Your sister has a very nice right hook,"

"She has to." says Prim. Shit Prim! This isn't something I want to talk about. Clove raises her eyebrows at me before walking into her housing, biding us good bye.

Somehow I don't think that conversation is over...


	3. Chapter 3

hey guys thanks for all the reviews and follows, now from here on you should begin to piece together why Katniss has had a bad childhood. Here's chapter three, the longest one yet :)

- Court x

P.S I'm offering to do shout outs for the reviews I like the most I particularly enjoyed reading one from a Guest who was fangirling over this, hopefully you'll have plenty of chapters to read for you little trip!

* * *

Chapter Three

Tuesday. Tomorrow was my slot in the dance studio after school and I didn't know whether I was dreading it or looking forward to it...

Then there was Clove's silent promise last night when Prim caught up with us. I didn't want to explain, maybe I would if I could trust these guys even better, I was one step closer to having friends apparently Gale handed out my number to everyone... _thanks Gale..._

**Meet u outside my house in 15?  
-Clove**

I sent back a quick ok and went to have a shower and get changed. I changed into a black logo vest shirt with a lumberjack style red shirt over the top, I put on my skinny jeans, black beanie and my converse.

I left the house with Prim braiding my hair with an apple in my mouth.

"So lady like," said Peeta Mellark taking the apple from my mouth. Why the hell was he outside my front door?

"Prim, go ahead I'll talk to you later," I say to my little sister, she nods and skips ahead

"So your sister isn't taking the bus anymore?" asks Peeta taking a bite of my apple

"Not with jerks like you on it," I spat taking my apple from him

"Aww, you're just too cute! Truce?"

"What's in it for me?"

"I'll leave your sister alone,"

"You'd leave my sister alone anyway, jackass,"

"Fine then you wouldn't have to punch me everyday, so truce?"

"Fine truce," he smiled

"So I was thinking that we could go on a date-" I cut him off as his bus pulled into the bus stop

"Get on your bus Mellark," he follows orders but before I can climb on my skateboard, he nicks the apple from my fingers and puts it in his mouth. Jackass.

I get on my skateboard muttering several profanities when Clove comes out her house.

"Hey Katniss," she shouts closing her front door, I stop and wait for her to catch me up

"Hi," I say quietly

"I'm having a movie marathon tonight, so I was wondering if you wanted to come?"

"Sure, as long as I don't stay too late, I have a dance class tomorrow, need my energy,"

"Course."

With that we set off to school. As we enter the gates Cato and Marvel appear from nowhere.

"Where's Glimmer?" asks Clove

"Sucking face with some Gloss kid," says Marvel

"Lovely..." I comment and Cato smirks at me

"What have you got first Katniss?"

"Gym," I say waggling my gym kit in front of her face

"Right, you're with Cato and Marvel, maybe even Glimmer if she's not halfway to a janitor's closet by now,"

"Kay," I say

"We'll take you to the girl's locker room, it's just across from the boys'," says Marvel wiggling his eyebrows, I punch him lightly on his arm and he gives a respective ow! in return.

"Meanwhile, I'm with old 'Gay-le' in Spanish," sighs Clove

"Tell Gale I say hey," I say with a small smile

"Will do," she says backing away

"So we better show you to the girl's locker room," smirks Marvel clapping his hands together. I roll my eyes.

* * *

"So this is the girl's locker room," smirks Marvel "Need a tour of the inside?"

"No, I'm good," I smirk

"Aw but Kitty-"

"Don't call me that," I hiss, I see Cato's smirk grow larger "And you can shut up," I say punching Cato in the arm "Go get changed, perverts," I say entering the girl's changing room.

I change into some grey Cambridge Cruising Club shorts and the blue school shirt supplied by the school. I didn't bother to change my shoes.

"Nice shorts," says a voice, I turn to see a girl with short spiky hair

"Thanks?"

"I'm Johanna,"

"Katniss,"

"I know who you are, you punched one of my best friends!"

"About that..."

"It's alright I would have done the same if he did that to my little sister," I relaxed slightly "Come on we're running relays today," she said practically pulling me out onto the field.

Outside all the boys turned, oh crap.

I immediately walk over to Marvel and Cato.

"Hey," I say

"Hi," says Marvel with a smirk, Cato just nods

"Heello Miss Everdeen!" I turn to find Peeta Mellark staring at me

"What do you want Mellark?" I ask turning around and sighing

"Just to talk to you,"

"If this is about asking me on that stupid date-"

"He asked you on a date?" glared Marvel

"Unfortunately yes," I say

"And you said...?" asked Cato

"No, obviously,"

"Still here," says Peeta, I roll my eyes and turn back to him

"What?" I growl

"About that date-" he begins but surprisingly Cato cuts him off

"Shut up Mellark before _I_ punch you, if you got a black eye with one girl then I wonder what you'll get with me," he threatens

"Whatever," says Peeta rolling his eyes "Here's my number," winks Peeta writing on my arm. I am too stunned with his forwardness to do anything. When he finishes writing Cato grabs the pen from his hands and easily snaps it in two

"Go regroup your physics group, Mellark," he growls. Peeta chuckles before walking away to a group of people with clipboards

"So he's not in our gym group?" I ask

"Nope,"

"Thank god," I sigh

"800m relay, get into fours!" shouts the teacher, Johanna grabs my wrist

"You look fast," she smirks

"No, nope, Kitty is with us," says Marvel

"Don't call me that," I growl

"Why don't we all work together anyways? We are meant to be in fours," says Cato

"Sure," says Johanna and Marvel nods his approval.

Johanna runs first and then Marvel, Cato and finally me.

The whistle blows and Johanna sprints at full speed to Marvel who starts running before she reaches him but they join a couple seconds later and she passes the baton to him. Marvel runs slightly faster than Johanna, he is slightly behind the team now in first. Cato braces himself and the baton is passed in the same fluid manner as before.

I get ready as Cato sprints around the track to me. Cato shouts for me to start running but I don't, I know that he'll never keep up if I run. He is around three metres away and I begin to run. I reach my hand out backwards perfectly as Cato slams the baton into it. Our fingers touch and it feels like some electricity shoots through them. Damn that boy, he gave me an electric shock. I run at full speed, creating a big gap between me and second place. 1m... 2m... 3m... 4m... 5m...6m...7m...8m...9m...10 whole metres!

I cross the finish line and lean forward taking big gulps of air.

"Wow!" says Marvel jogging over with Johanna and Cato

"Johanna was right," says Cato "You are fast,"

"I thought there was gonna be a trail of fire after you,"

"Shut up!" I laugh throwing the baton at her but she catches it successfully

"Well done," says the teacher walking over to us "That was some fast running," she said to me "So you must be the new girl," I nod

"I'm Katniss Everdeen,"

"Well Katniss, there's a place on our relay team for you!"

"Uh, no thanks..."

"That's a shame, now go get changed."

* * *

We all sit in Clove's room watching The Ring. It isn't too bad but Marvel is practically shitting himself, it's hilarious!

"POPCORN!" shouts Clove before singing Hallelujah and placing the bowl on the floor "Let's turn the movie off," she said pressing the power button on the remote

"Thank fuck," mutters Marvel and I laugh

"Ok, so Katniss, we don't know much about you..." she starts, oh joy... "Tell us about yourself,"

"Urm... My birthday is on February twenty second and my favourite colour's green?"

"More interesting stuff! God!" says Marvel now quite happy that the movie has been switched off

"I live with my mom and my sister?"

"Step mom? Step dad?" asks Clove

"I did have a step mom for a while,"

"What was she like?"

"A bitch." I admit they all laugh and Glimmer shoves some popcorn in her mouth. Thinking about her my hairs stand on end and I shiver.

"You ok?" asks Cato

"I'm fine," I lie, I'm not fine

"Ok, let's make this more interesting!" shouts Marvel taking a slurp of his coke

"Let's play kings," says Gale

"Kings?" I ask

"Aw shit, Catnip, haven't you played kings before?"

"Nope." I say popping the p

"Well we each take it in turns to say 'I have never...' and if you have you take a drink,"

"Joy..." I say

"Come on, it's only for fun," pleads Clove

"And we don't even have any vodka!" says Glimmer

"Fine..."

"I'll start," says Glimmer "I have never got drunk," everyone but me takes a swig of their coke

"How come?" asks Clove, I can see Gale's eyes boring into my skull

"Don't like to drink,"

"Me neither, not after last time..." says Cato

"Ok my turn," says Gale "I never had a crush on someone I shouldn't," Gale and Glimmer are the only one's to take a swig

"There was this gorgeous gym teacher last year," says Glimmer

"She was obsessed," says Clove "He moved away because of her!" we all laugh

"MY TURRN!" shouts Marvel "I have never had sex," once again Gale's eyes are on me like a hawk, he's too good a friend, Cato takes a small sip and Gale does slowly

"Ok we shouldn't do this," says Gale holding his hands up. I feel thirsty and take a swig from the can.

"WAIT KITTY HAS HAD SEX AND I HAVENT?" shouts Marvel

"I was thirsty..." I say, what I said wasn't and lie and what Marvel said definitely wasn't either

"Whatever," snorts Glimmer taking a large obvious gulp from her can

With that my phone starts ringing and I answer it.

"Yeah?" I ask

"Hey Kat, it's Prim,"

"Hey Prim,"

"Dinner's ready, you coming?"

"Yeah sure, be there in a bit," I say hanging up "Dinner's ready," I say and we all say good bye before I get on my skateboard and go home.

* * *

Cato's POV

* * *

Wednesday. The bell for last period just went, ever since yesterday I couldn't stop thinking about that dumb relay. I was faster but she was faster. I also couldn't stop thinking about what Katniss said at Clove's last night, well not said more like drank. She didn't seem like _that_ kind of person, she is forever surprising me... I shove my stuff into my bag and head to the dance studio for some extra practice, it's always empty after school.

When I get there I hear the faint sound of music.

I push the door ajar, it goes unnoticed by the room's occupant. I see Katniss dancing ballet. But it's not ballet, the music has a deeper bass and is more hip hop, it's a remix of Fur Elise. I look at her perfectly making all the correct shapes and positions, she's wearing her converse, some black leggings and a black crop top. I notice the scars on her stomach. Three bullet scars. Why would she have bullet scars. I'd seen bullet scars before on my brother when he came back from Afghanistan but they were always on his legs, these were on her stomach.

I watch they way she moves and how she becomes part of the music, her movements flow and she is precise.

My phone dings loudly.

Shit.

I instantly pull it out my bag, a text from Marvel.

Katniss stops dancing and listens for a moment, the music starts again and I look at Marvel's text.

**Up 4 xbox?  
-Marv**

**No, I'm gud  
-Cato**

The phone starts ringing.

Shit shit shit shitty shitty shit shit!

Next thing I know the music stops and Katniss stands looking at me with an expression that can only be described as a rabbit in the car headlights.


	4. Chapter 4

Well this chapter is a mis-mash of Cato and Katniss POVs, there is a lot of weirdness to this one relating to Katniss' past.

-Court

* * *

Chapter Four

Run. There's nothing else I can do. I bolt for the door but he grabs my arm.

"What do you think you're doing?" I hiss looking angrily at his hand grasped tightly around my wrist, all I see is her not Cato, just her.

"Stop being stupid," she says grabbing my wrist, I yelp in pain "Get back down there and finish what has already been started," with that she throws me into the basement with him.

"Katniss-" his hand goes limp and before I realise what I'm doing I'm slapping her across the cheek. He stands back shocked. I take this as my chance to leave. I grab my zip up green hoodie, my bag and my skateboard. I rush out the building, flinging my hoodie on me and zipping it up high before jumping on my skateboard and speeding off down the road. Home. It'll never be home. Nowhere will be.

* * *

Cato's POV

* * *

"Katniss-" before I can apologise her hand connects with my face. It was like she was seeing another person, the glassy eyes, pale face. Where is the Girl on Fire I saw yesterday? She exits taking her stuff with her.

I know running after to her would not be the right think to do. My phone is still ringing and I answer it harshly.

"What?" I hear a girly shrill

"Calm down man, why can't you come over? Got a lady friend?" the girly shrill is Marvel

"Shut up,"

"What crawled up your ass and died?"

"Nothing," I cant say anything, she wouldn't want me to. After all, it's not my secret to tell.

"God anyone would think you're pregnant, hit the showers and have a cool down," I hang up and follow orders, a cool down should work.

I get into the cold shower, it's freezing makes my body feel numb, normally this would free my mind of anything, but she stays there. Implanted in my mind. Katniss Everdeen the girl on fire with the ice cold eyes. Those haunted eyes wont ever leave me and I want to know why...

* * *

The next morning I wake up and go to splash my face with cold water. Looking in the mirror I find a red mark across the cheek that Katniss slapped, that is going to take some explaining...

I change into some black jeans, a white t-shirt and a blue zip up hoodie. I'm not even thinking about anything else by last night.

I get in my truck and text Katniss, Gale handed out her number.

**Pls meet me my truck wen u get to skl  
-Cato**

There is no reply. I drive to school and wait for her...

* * *

Katniss' POV

* * *

My wrist is bruised. I put on a pair of black skinny jeans, my converse, black beanie, My Chemical Romance t-shirt and my purple zip up hoodie to cover the bruise. Now all I can pray for is that Cato doesn't bruise easily...

My phone dings and I hesitantly look at my new message

**Pls meet me my truck wen u get to skl  
-Cato**

He would want answers, answers I can't give.

More like you don't want to give! my brain retaliates, it's been two days and so much shit has happened. Ugh.

I will tell them, I promise! Just not yet...

* * *

I get to school and spot Cato in his truck. He doesn't see me so I slip into school unnoticed and head to my locker

"Hey Katniss," says a male voice, I close my locker to see Peeta Mellark standing there

"What do you want?"

"That date,"

"In your dreams Mellark," he grabs my wrist right where the bruise is, all I'm seeing is her again

_"Get down there and finish what you started," I am pushed into the basement, it's dark. I feel some else grab me and I see him._

_"Oh little girl, let's play a game..."_

"Woah! Are you ok?" asks Peeta, but I'm not seeing him, I'm seeing her, I scream and he drops my wrist. I fall down onto the ground leaning against the lockers, I bury my head in my knees and whisper to myself.

"She's not here, she's not here," I repeat it over and over trying to stop the memory from creeping over me.

* * *

Cato's POV

* * *

I hear a scream, I wonder what's happened this time. I get out my truck and slam it shut, she wasn't planning to come. I power walk down the hallway looking for her, my eyes land on a curled up girl by the lockers, everyone stares at her as she whispers some inaudible to herself. Peeta Mellark is standing by her shocked and I take another look at the girl, she's wearing converse and a beanie. She has a long dark braid... Katniss...

"Move," I growl shoving everyone out the way, Peeta Mellark just stands there staring at her "Didn't you hear me Mellark?" he immediately moves out the way. I kneel down in front of Katniss, I can now hear what she's saying

"She's not here..." she repeats it over an over like some sort of mantra, who is _she?_ I place my hand on Katniss' knee and she stops mid sentence. She looks up at me.

"Let's get outta here," I hold out a hand, she nods and accepts it.

We run through the hallway, everyone stopping to watch. I shove her into the girls' bathroom.

"You ok?" I ask

"I'm fine," she lies still shaking, I pull my phone out my pocket and text Gale

**Come 2 the girls' bathroom outside the art corridor  
-Cato**

**Y?  
-Gale**

**Katniss.  
-Cato**

Within seconds Gale bolts into the girls' bathroom. He stops to look at Katniss, she could put a leaf to shame, then looks to me

"We'll talk about this later," he says to me before enveloping Katniss in a hug, I leave as she breaks down in his arms.

There is only one person who could have caused this...

Peeta Mellark.

I pass Clove in the hallway

"Hey Cato, you see Kat-" I speed past her "Why do you have a red mark on your face?" but I continue walking "Where are you going?" she asks trying to catch up with me, I ignore her calls and rush down the corridor.

I see him laughing with his friends by the lockers, all of them except Johanna are laughing. I grab him by the collar and shove him against the lockers.

"What the fuck are you doing?" shouts Peeta

"What did you do to her?" I hiss

"Nothing!"

"Obviously something!"

"All I did was hold her wrist!" _wrist_, that's what I did, I got slapped for it. Is it some sort of memory? That look she had, like she was seeing someone else, someone not me, and the fear in her eyes...

"Did she seem scared? Like you were someone else?" my hands still tight around his neck

"Well yeah I guess..."

"Don't ever talk to her again, else you'll not just be getting bruises," I say slamming him into the lockers and letting go of his collar. I stomp away.

I head to the library, Google could help...

* * *

Katniss' POV

* * *

"Ssh!" Gale soothes

"I just kept seeing her and-" my voice cracks

"You don't have to talk about it," he insists and I nod, my head still pressed against his shoulder

"I think grabbing my wrist just triggers it," I gulp and he nods taking it in

"Forget about today, you'll be old news by lunchtime, I promise," he says and he holds up four fingers "Scouts honour,"

I push one finger down "You were never in the scouts, dumbass,"

He chuckles "And she's back!" I shove him lightly, but then he goes back to being serious "You sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, I will be,"

"Come on, we have geography to get to."

* * *

Cato's POV

* * *

Screw first period. I sit in the library on Google thinking about what to type in.

_Katniss Everdeen_

Nearly six million results.

_Related searches:  
Jacob Everdeen_

I click Jacob Everdeen and find out that he was a famous dancer that died a year or so ago due to- wait- being shot?!

I click the link to the article

_Jacob Everdeen and daughter Katniss were last seen going down the usual alleyway to go home after one of Katniss' performances... _Katniss performed?_...Sources say that Katniss Everdeen had been subject to abuse by her now ex-step-mother and ex-step-brother, but this does not confirm why the were both shot in the late hours of the night. Police say that they were subject to an attack from a gang, but a family friends says otherwise._

So Katniss was shot in a gang attack? She must be traumatised and the abuse? What the hell did that mean?

The bell rang signally the end of first period, next was dance. I grabbed my stuff and headed to dance class.

Katniss sat against the wall once again. I danced without letting my eyes leave her. She was so strong but she could be so weak, that must have been traumatising for her.

Poor Katniss...

When dance class ended I walked over to Katniss.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," she said monotone, no emotion in her voice

"Can we talk about yesterday?"

"Sorry about your cheek," she said picking up her bag

"Oh! Katniss! Can we have a chat?" asked Cinna calling Katniss over

"See you later Cato," she said before walking over to Cinna. I went to get my bag and caught the end of their conversation

"Don't forget Katniss, you still need a partner if you don't want to fail this class,"

"I know," she replies sullenly

"So how is training going?" Training?

"Ok, I guess..."

"This place is still on the Friday, Monday and Wednesdays, I booked them up for you,"

"Thanks,"

"See you next dance lesson,"

With that I sprinted down the hallway hoping that Katniss didn't see me.

Friday? Huh? Maybe I could get to talk to her then...


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys thanks for the fabulous reviews and follows! Here's chapter five! Sorry for it being quite short :L

-Court

* * *

Chapter Five

Turn, lift left leg, jump, splits and land, outstretched arm, turn, leap, bow down.

I'm wearing my black crop top and black leggings and my usual converse

KNOCK KNOCK

I pause the music as Cato pops his head in the doorway

"Yes?" I say angrily

"Hi," he smirks, I roll my eyes "Look I need to talk to you,"

"Fine, talk,"

"Can we sit?"

"Sure whatever," I say following down to sit on the floor, cross legged in front of him

"About the other day..."

"I already told you I was sorry,"

"No, not that..." he says, he notices the bruise on my arm "Shit, I did that?"

"Yes." I say bluntly "I'm trying to practice and if you don't have anything good to say, please leave,"

"I want to apologise, for giving you that bruise," he says

"Sure whatever you're forgiven, now leave,"

"We both know that I'm not leaving," he says bluntly, he's right...

"Then what did you come here for? It definitely wasn't to apologise, Clove says you have never apologised to anyone. Ever. Except me. Why?"

"I don't know," I can tell that he's telling the truth "I searched your name on the web," he says, I suddenly feel self conscious and I wrap my arms around my knees

"The internet lies," it was half true

"Don't give me some crappy half true sentence, I want to know the truth, you didn't just slap me because I saw you dancing, it was because you weren't seeing me, you were seeing your step-mom,"

"Ex-step-mom," I correct him

"I know you'll probably never tell anyone what happened to you except Gale-"

"I didn't choose to tell Gale," I correct him

"Fine then, I know you'll never want to tell anyone what happened to you, but you need help Katniss,"

"I'm not some psycho!" I shout

"I didn't say that,"

"You meant it," I muttered turning away from him

"I know you probably don't want to hear this but, I'm here for you when you need help," I turned back to face him, quizzically looking at him to detect for any signs of lies. There were none. "I'm not lying," he said knowing what I was doing

"If anyone knew they'd call me a whore, or stupid, or both,"

"You're none of that,"

"You don't know anything," my voice comes out as a whisper

"Then let me listen,"

"I don't trust you," I lied

"You're a horrible liar," why did I even trust this guy? it had only been a week since I arrived "You don't have to tell me, but I want to ask you one thing,"

"And what's that?" I ask narrowing my eyes

"Will you be my dance partner?"

* * *

Cato's POV

* * *

"Will you be my dance partner?" she stares for a minute as if internally debating whether to agree or not. There's just something about this girl, something so different. She's got this fire that could ignite at any second yet she has these cold eyes that could freeze you like a statue. Even the way her eyes seemed to explain everything when all she wanted to do was hide made her different from every other girl in the world.

Slowly she began to nod.

"Only so I can get graded," she said excusing herself

"So what have you got?" I asked referring to the dance music. We stayed for a couple hours as she explained everything to me and hesitantly danced through the moves.

After finishing up she immediately put her hoodie on and zipped it up covering the bullet hole scars on her stomach.

"Don't," I say, she turns to face me "Don't zip it up,"

"Why should I let the rest of the world see my ugliness?"

"They're not ugly."

"Then what are they? Beautiful? Fuck no, bullet scars are never beautiful." I stay silent

_What if the person wearing them is?_ I subconsciously think, I shake that thought out of my mind

"Hungry?" I ask and as if on cue her stomach rumbles "I'll take that as a yes, come on," I say being careful to grab the hand she has free, the other is occupied by her skateboard.

"Where are we going?" she asks with something resembling a worried tone

"McDonald's biatch," I say and she drops her hand from mine

"That sounded so gay," she says and we both laugh

"Come on," I whine "You're not the only who's hungry," she hops on her skateboard and we walk off to McDonald's.

"I'll have a big mac, fries and a coke," I order

"And I'll have a mayo chicken burger, fries and a Pepsi," she says, the way she says Pepsi is adorable!

"Funny," I say and she raises and eyebrow at me "Didn't have you pegged as a mayo chicken kinda girl," she slaps my arm playfully

"Here you go," says the woman behind the counter "You two are such a cute couple,"

"We're not-" I start to say but Katniss cuts me off

"As if I'd go out with him!" I laugh and slap her lightly

"Oh then have a nice first date," she smiles as we walk off. Katniss attempts to go back but I grab her arm, she looks back at me with the same glassy eyes she had before she slapped me.

"Katniss don't," I warn. I set the tray down with my free hand and lightly let go of her arm and lace her fingers into mine "See not _her_, just Cato," her eyes flicker back to being normal and I pull her into my chest.

_If this is fucked up, I frickin' love it._ I subconsciously think.

We both pull back together with the rumble of her stomach, we both laugh.

"Come on, let's eat," I say pulling her down onto the seat across from me

"We are so not normal," says Katniss munching a French fry

"Actually I think normal people hug in McDonald's," I smirk taking a hug bite of my big mac. She throws a French fry at me and it hits me on flat on the tip of my nose, she just continues to act innocently "What was that for?"

"There was an enormous amount of BS right there," she said circling a French fry in the air like a magic wand around my face to the words right there

"Almost as much BS as you having your hoodie unzipped," I had only just noticed that it had come unzipped during our little charade, I see her fumbling for the zipper but I stop her hand "Leave it unzipped,"

"I think we've already had this conversation..." she says as if correcting me

"If so I missed out one small detail,"

"What's that?"

"What I think your scars look like,"

"Oh. No. You don't have to! Just forget about it-" I cut her off

"Badass."

"Badass?" she questions

"Yes, i think they look badass,"

"And I think you've got a massive ketchup moustache," she laughed grabbing a napkin and wiping my upper lip. Where her pinkie finger trailed across my skin, a burning sensation was left. Not so much burning, just tingling.

* * *

Katniss' POV

* * *

It's 9 o'clock and Cato walks me home. We stop outside my front door.

"See you at school on Monday?" he asks

"Yeah," I smile flipping my skateboard up into my hands

"Good night Katniss," he says turning to leave

"Oh and Cato!" I say and he turns back to me "Thanks, for everything," he smiles and I walk inside and shut the door behind me and my phone buzzed

**Heading 2 the beach tomorrow, wanna come?  
-Clove**

**Sure  
-Kat**

The beach sounded fun, now I just had to dig out my swimsuit...


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, it was hard to upload today, I'm having a hair cut tonight and that take agees seeing as my aunt is the hairdresser and we talk and shit, but anyways I did it YAYZ. Thanks for the reviews and that.

- Court

* * *

Chapter Six

"PRIM?!" I shout

"Yeah?" she says skipping into my room

"Where's my swimsuit?"

"We threw it out remember? It had a massive hole in it!"

"Oh crap," I say, I whip out my phone and text Clove

**Ain't got a swimsuit, soz.  
-Kat**

**It's ok, u can borrow 1 of mine, I'll meet you at the ladies' bathroom just off the beach kay? xx  
-Clove**

**Ok  
-Katniss**

And I thought I was able to get out of it. Joy...

I grab a tote that my mother used to use when we all went to the beach together. I slip on some flip flops finishing my whole beach look. I am wearing denim shorts and a tye dye t-shirt. I braid my hair and grab a bottle of sun cream and shove it in the tote along with my purse with £10 in and some lunch.

All I could hope for was that Clove didn't wear bikinis...

* * *

Cato's POV

* * *

I walk down to the beach wearing some old canvas shoes, my blue swimming trunks and a plain white t-shirt which could easily be removed. My phone rang saying I had an incoming call. I flipped it out my shirt pocket and answered the call.

"Yes?" I ask

"God you sound like Katniss on the phone," says a voice that is unmistakeably Glimmer

"What's the problem, Glimmer?"

"Well Clove and I were waiting for Katniss to get changed, she's borrowing Clove's bikini. But she wont come out, she refused Marvel, obviously but what worries us is that she _even refused Gale,"_

"On my way," I say hanging up and breaking into a run.

She didn't want to show her scars, but I thought she would be able to show Gale, after all they are best friends and shit. I rush faster, I didn't want her to have another panicky moment where all she sees is her step mother... that would be awful.

Soon I reach the ladies' bathroom just off the beach and I debate going inside.

My worry for Katniss forces me to go inside, after all she wasn't even letting Gale help her...

"Finally!" exaggerates Clove, Gale looks absolutely fuming whilst the rest look worried

"Leave," I say firmly

"What right do you have?" spars Gale

"Please, just leave," I say, Gale growls and Marvel practically pulls him out

"Be careful with her," says Clove shyly before following the rest

"Katniss," I say sitting down outside her stall door "It's the scars isn't it?"

"Yes," she whispers

"Can you remember the first time you danced?"

"Yes," she says even quieter

"It was that sudden burst of confident from that shy little child that normally hid in the corner," I pause "It was magical, it was like you could hide all the crap you wear going through and just escape into the fluidity of the music,"

"My dad was there, I'd been practicing alone for ages, I'd watched him for years and I was able to complete a 720 degree turn on one foot perfectly, he was so proud," I can practically feel her joyous memory radiating from her. I could imagine a younger Katniss being able to do that so easily without fail "But _she_ ruined it,"

"She's not here," I say

"She's always here,"

"Not when I am, I scare her," I say coolly

"She caused the scars," she says in a whisper that is almost inaudible "They're ugly,"

"They're badass," I correct

"But people will stare and think I'm a freak,"

"No they won't they'll think that that girl is having so much fun that she doesn't care what kind of scars she's showing, they would think that you're beautiful and that your scars are too, sure they would stare but then they would get used to it," I hear the door to the cubicle unlock and Katniss slowly opens the cubicle, revealing her wrapped in her towel

"You really think so?"

"Of course," I smile still sitting on the ground next to her feet "You know Gale's pissed,"

"He's always pissed," she says and I chuckle

"Come on, let's go have some fun," I hold out my hand for her and she gladly takes it

"Thanks," she said quietly, I nod in acceptance and we walk out the bathroom. The others we outside.

"God Catnip! You scared me," said Gale pulling Katniss into a hug she doesn't reciprocate, I drop her hand and turn to Clove

"How?" she asks bemused

"Good ole' fashioned truths," I say tipping my imaginary hat

"When the fuck did you get these?" I hear Gale screech

"I-I-I um..." I hear Katniss stutter

"Does it matter?" I ask noticing that her towel came loose whilst he was hugging her

"Well if my best friend got hurt then I want to know!" he was definitely pissed

"Maybe your _best friend_ doesn't _want_ to tell," Katniss sends me an apologetic look and Gale growls at me

"Let's hit the water," says Marvel trying to avoid an argument "We can all cool off," we all walk down to the beach and Katniss walks next to me with Clove on the other side of her

"He's pissed," I whisper

"I know," she says rather bluntly

"Come on!" says Glimmer from ahead, we jog to catch her. Glimmer drops her bag on the sand and removes her denim shorts, revealing the bottoms of her bikini, Clove does the same. Whilst us guys take off our shirts, Katniss just stands there looking out at the sea.

"Is the sea cold?" she asks

"You've never been in the sea?" I ask and she shakes her head "A bit, for starters, then it starts to warm up," she nods taking in what I just said and as Gale and the others race into the sea she hesitantly put the towel down "Come on," I say reaching for her hand. She takes it and we run into the water.

Katniss isn't ugly, she's beautiful, she has a skinny, curved body. Her braid hits her side and I flip it back over her shoulder without a second thought.

No one bothered Katniss all day, it was only when Peeta Mellark and his friend Finnick O'Dair came with their surfboards. Joy. I saw Mellark smile and Finnick laugh to him about something, if he acts up today I swear I'll kill him.

* * *

Katniss' POV

* * *

I look up from playing chicken, I'm on Marvel's shoulders and Glimmer is on Gale's as we fight to push each other off. Cato and Clove are throwing a beach ball at each other until I see Cato stare onto the beach. Peeta Mellark. Peeta Mellark stands there with his surfboard and one of his friends that I have seen before.

I push Glimmer easily off Gale's shoulders and jump into the water myself.

"Come on Catnip, you're on my shoulders this time," says Gale trying to lift me but I stay rooted to the bed of the water

"Sorry Gale, food calls," I say getting to the edge of the water

"You brought food?" asks Clove

"Yeah,"

"Coming with," she shouts swimming over to me. We exit the water together and sit on out towels before I pull out our goodies.

I hand Clove the jam sandwich and take a bite of my apple before it is pulled out my hands by the same hands that took it last time when I left the house, the owner of the hands is also the guy I punched. Otherwise known as Peeta Mellark.

"Ugh, not you again," I moan as Peeta takes a bite of my apple "What are you doing here?"

"Yes, it's me, me and my friend Finnick are going to surf for a bit, care to join?"

"I can't surf," I say

"You don't have to," he smiles "You can share a board with me," I notice Gale's anger in the background as he throws the balls at Glimmer. I feel Clove's eyes on me, watching me like a hawk.

"I'm in."


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews and follows :) Just remember that reviews make me type faster... Sorry for the shortness...

- Court

* * *

Chapter Seven

"Are you sure?" Clove whispers harshly

"Yes." I say firmly

"Don't worry she's in she's in safe hands," says Peeta with a smirk, I roll my eyes at his confidence

"Be safe," she tells me as I follow Peeta to the water.

"Sit behind me," he says as he lies down on the board, I follow orders and he paddles out deeper into the water "So Katniss..." he says

"Spit it out Mellark," I say, expecting him to ask about the scars

"You look very nice in a bikini," I am shocked

"Thanks?" I say but it sounds like a question, he chuckles to himself and then stops paddling and turns to face me

"I know what you're thinking," he says "You thought I was going to ask about your scars," I nod my head slightly "I don't give a damn about those stupid scars, what ever reason you have them is probably something you want to forget instead of being reminded about it," damn he was good

"Thanks," I say, he nods and continues paddling. I see Cato pulling an aggravated face and I obviously roll my eyes.

"He's just jealous," says Peeta, wait, what? He saw that?

"Huh?"

"He likes you," he says "It's obvious,"

"He doesn't like me, we just hung out at McDonald's the other night after practicing... other than that we really haven't talked,"

"Practicing?"

"I dance, he dances, we both dance and we're partners,"

"More reason for him to like you,"

"He doesn't like me, the first couple days I swear he was practically ignoring me, and he always has this look-" He cuts me off

"Where he's staring longingly into your eyes and you think you're going to-" I cut him off

"No, ew. He always looks at me will just utter confusion, it's weird,"

"He's weird," corrects Peeta

"Come on, he's not bad, he's actually kinda nice," I say

"Alright then, what straight guys do you know that dance?"

"My dad," I say through clenched teeth

"Sorry," he says half heartedly "But come on, his anger outbursts like that day when he shoved me into the lockers when you were upset-"

"Wait what?"

"You know the day you had err... little breakdown in the hallway,"

"He shoved you against the lockers?" I ask disgusted

"Don't forget the threatening,"

"He threatened you?"

"You see! You shouldn't have anything to do with him! You're so different,"

"Less different then you think," I mutter and he doesn't hear, we just sit in silence waiting for a wave.

* * *

Cato's POV

* * *

I'm pathetic.

Why am I so jealous of Mellark being with Katniss? No not jealous, livid. Absolutely bloody livid, the guy has the audacity to steal her bag, make fun of her sister and still try to be friends with her. And she accepts him.

I'm pathetic and over-protective.

How can I be over-protective? We're just friends. It's like I own her. I don't. No one will ever own her.

"What's the matter _Lover boy?" _asks Glimmer making a joke at me, I throw the beach ball at her face

"She'll be fine," says Marvel clapping his hand against my shoulder.

_I really hope so..._

I look back at Katniss and Mellark, they brace themselves for he oncoming wave. Mellark paddles and hey get to the wave, Mellark stands up but Katniss stays rooted to the board. But then he grabs her arm and pulls her up. Wait he just grabbed her arm, some shit is gonna happen now. I try to swim forward but Marvel still clasps my shoulder in warning. But this time Katniss doesn't lash out.

_Why doesn't she lash out?_

"Woo go Katniss," shouts Glimmer and Clove, I roll my eyes.

"I'm hungry, I'm going to get something to eat," I say angrily stomping off out the water. I sit down on my towel with a packet of crisps and watch Mellark and Katniss ride another wave, they look like a couple. Ugh.

After what feels like hours they paddle back to shore, both of them have smiles plastered across their faces.

"Thanks," I hear Katniss say

"No problem," says Peeta "It was fun having someone up there with me to share the moment," she blushes slightly then they stand awkwardly for a bit "I'm sorry about taking your bag on your first day and making fun of your sister,"

"It's fine," _It's not fine, this dude is an asshole!_

"Do you wanna hang out sometime?" _say no! say no! say no! no! no! no!_

"That would be good," she says smiling loosely.

"Here," says Mellark handing her a slip of paper from his bag "I'm guessing that you don't like people writing on you," ugh he's giving her his phone number

"I wasn't really bothered," _LIE LIE LIE LIE LIE! She hates him!_

"PEETA OVER HERE," shouts Finnick

"COMING!" he shouts back "See you soon," winks Peeta to Katniss, before jogging off down the beach. Ugh. Katniss smiles and she walks down the beach over to her bag which is laid next to me.

"How was your date?" I spit

"It wasn't a date, we were just surfing,"

"Course, that's not how he sees it!"

"Why do you act like you own me all of a sudden? I barely even know you!" with that she stomps off.

Crap I'm in a whole load of shit.

* * *

Clove's POV

* * *

"Hey Cato!" I shout as he angrily throws the ball to Gale "Where did Katniss go?"

"Home." he says

"What do you mean home?"

"She went home." there's the monotonous tone

"Did she tell you about surfing with Peeta?"

"Yeah, she enjoyed it,"

"Then why are you angry?"

"I'm not,"

"You are,"

"Oh my god he has a crush on Katniss!" shouts Marvel, Cato looks like he's going to pound something or someone, but he doesn't deny it

"Look Cato, it's been a week, SLOW DOWN!" I say "She's probably half scared of you still, will your whole tough guy attitude and barely talk to anyone thing going on,"

"True," he says "But something's just different..."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not allowed to say,"

"Ok..." this was weird "I'm going to Katniss' house, see of she needs some cheering up from well you," I say getting out the water, slipping on my denim shorts flip flops and grab my bag.

* * *

When I do get to Katniss' house, I am wearing my baggy jumper over the top of my bikini. Her little sister answers the door.

"Hey Clove," she smiles

"Is Katniss home?"

"No... I thought she was with you... at the beach..."

"No... she left ten minutes before I did..."

"Don't worry she'll be home later, as long as she wasn't pissed,"

"Prim!" I scold

"Just checking," I bite my lip "Wait, what happened?" I immediately ring Cato.

"Was she pissed?" I ask urgently

"What the hell are you going on about?" he moans

"Was she pissed when she went home?"

"Yeah, I guess,"

"Shit." I curse

"What?"

"She's missing," Prim gasps

"Not again," she says quietly

"Hold up!" I say putting my phone away from my ear "_Again?_"

"Yeah, when we were younger she would visit me and Mom, when she got pissed she left for a couple days, without a word and just after dad died she barely ever came home,"

"Why would she get pissed?"

"She said she didn't want to be like Alma,"

"Who's Alma?"

"Her ex-step-mom,"

"HOLY FUCK!" I hear from my phone and I bring it to my ear

"What's with the shouting?" I say back to Cato

"We _need_ to find Katniss," he says worriedly

"And do you have any idea where she would be? Cause I definitely don't!"

"I do have an idea actually..." he says and somehow I think he _knows_ where Katniss is.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys, special mention to Zohar and his very nice PM that he sent me, take a look at his crossovers one of which is called The Cornelius Snow Academy. So get reading and reviewing, but anyways here's my chapter and just to clear up a mixed message. KATNISS WILL NOT END UP WITH PEETA. It's just a relationship for Katniss and Cato has to realise himself that he likes her and he can't do that until he realises that he's jealous and he cant be jealous without good ole' fashioned Peeta Mellark. Oh and sorry for the wait...

-Court

* * *

Chapter Eight

I get in my truck and race off down to Katniss' house to pick up Clove.

"God Cato, what took you so long?" moans Clove jumping in my truck

"Traffic and a speed limit," I say, I zoom down to the school "Wait here," I say

"No I'm coming in,"

"No you're not, this is bigger than both of us Clove and if you want to get slapped or almost killed so be it,"

"Killed?" she gulps "You better explain!"

"Go on Google then and type in her name. Do it yourself." I say storming off into school, Clove just stays at the truck staring out at me. The school is open on Saturday's for a painting class in the hall, so I avoid that hallway. I jog round to the dance studio and I hear music. Not just any music, her kind of music.

I hesitantly knock on the door and poke my head in. She ignores me and continues spinning and leaping and gracefully moving around the room. Who knew being pissed was so graceful?

"Katniss, please stop," she just ignores me and carries on dancing "Katniss, I'm sorry," her turn falters but she soon brushes it off "Katniss, please stop!"

"No." she says finally "I'm just going to keep dancing until I can't dance anymore."

"Is that what you normally do?"

"Yes." she still continues dancing "Dancing is the only way I'm safe."

"No it's not,"

"Yes. It is." I don't answer. I just grab her arms and pull her into a hug. She stiffens at me touch and then she slowly releases herself as if she was hiding in a shell.

"No more dancing, not for now anyway, I'm sorry I pissed you off, I really am. Clove's waiting in my truck, we were worried about you. You need to go home," she nods into my chest "Come on," I say this time holding her hand. We walk out in silence back to my truck. "You drive," I say to Clove whilst getting into the back seat with Katniss.

We drive back to Katniss' house in silence. Katniss and I slip out the car and up to her front door.

"Whenever you need calming down or bringing back to reality, call me okay?" she nods in reply and what surprising me is that she hugs me. Straight up.

"Thank you," she whispers against my neck

"Go inside," I tell her "I'll se you Monday,"

"We practicing?" she asks opening the door slightly

"Of course," I say and she closes the door lightly, I get back in the truck, this time in the passenger seat.

"So she told you." says Clove, it doesn't sound like a question but it should be

"No, I found out by accident,"

"So that's why she didn't want to come out the bathroom," I nod "And the breakdown in the hallway?" I nod again "And the red mark on your cheek the other day?" I nod again "I need answers Cato,"

"Well you're not getting anything from me!"

"Why not?" she says getting slightly agitated

"Because I don't even know the half of it, only she does,"

"You really like this girl don't you?" she says more calmly now

"She needs someone to show her how to live life again,"

"You didn't answer my question,"

But I couldn't because I didn't know what I felt.

* * *

Katniss' POV

* * *

The next week went by like a breeze, Cato and I practiced every other day. There were no questions about Saturday and I was thankful for that. Peeta came and talked to me a bit, smiling every time.

I can't lie. I just don't like Peeta like that.

I closed my locker door and remained in deep thought, whether there's a right way to tell Peeta. But there isn't. Maybe if I go on a date with him I'll start to like him. Yeah... maybe...

My phone rang and I answered the call

"Yes?" I ask

"You're going to be in big trouble very soon," said a taunting voice before they hung up. I knew that voice. Alma Coin, my ex-step-mother. I gulped. I was scared. What did she mean? How was I going to be in big trouble very soon?

She shouldn't know where I am, heck she shouldn't even know my phone number. I jump as a hand touches my shoulder.

"You ok?" asks Gale

"Yeah, I'm fine," I lie, I couldn't tell Gale, not after what he went through for me. He can't go through it again. I slip my phone in my bag.

"Having a party next week, you're invited," he says with a smile, my past actions go unnoticed

"Cool,"

"Clove and Glimmer will no doubt force you to wear a dress and make up, so good luck,"

"They can take me on all they want, I'm not going to wear a dress."

"You're saying that but they will get you in one, or a skirt,"

"Nope. I'll wear shorts and that's my final offer,"

"Stubborn as always,"

"Shut up," I smirk pushing him sideways. But truth be told I was still worried about that stupid phone call.

* * *

I decided to keep it quiet and the week quickly passed. Glimmer and Clove tried to get me into a dress but after hours of arguing they caved and I got to wear shorts instead.

I wore a baggy mustard jumper with a dog on it, the dog was wearing geek glasses and had a bow tie, Glimmer couldn't resist. They forced me to have my hair down which was part of the compromise for not wearing a dress, so I was down for the cause. I put on my black beanie as Glimmer did my make up.

She outlined my eyes with sharp, edgy eyeliner and gave me 'statement' lips. I was just wanting to get it off my face.

"Hey Gale," I said giving him a hug

"Hair down?" he says with raised eyebrows whilst handing me a drink

"Compromise." I state

"Hey Everdeen," says a voice from behind, I turn to see Peeta

"Mellark," I smirk

"Ah! Marvel!" says Gale wandering off

"Looking real nice tonight, Everdeen," he smirks playing with the end of my hair, I flinch but then remind myself that it is only Peeta

"Not so bad yourself," I smile sipping from my red cup

"So I was thinking, Monday we could go watch that new movie, the Hunger Games?"

"Oh! The one about Jennifer Lawrence and her bow and arrows,"

"Yeah that one, care to join?"

"Sure, but I'm practicing for this dance thing that night..."

"We could watch a later showing,"

"What time?"

"Nine o'clock?"

"Count me in," I smile

"SMILE!" shouts Glimmer taking a picture of Peeta and I, Peeta slips his arm around my shoulder and smiles brightly. The flash signals the photo. He casually drops his arm and Cato magically appears

"Hey," says Peeta to Cato, Cato just gives him a glare "I'll just go get another drink," says Peeta wandering off into the kitchen

"Hello to you too," I say sarcastically

"Sorry, he just annoys me,"

"Ya think," I say

"You up for practice on Monday?"

"Of course,"

"Afterwards I was thinking, we could go get a McDonalds..."

"Actually, I'm going to go watch a movie with Peeta," I say

"Oh, um ok." just then we both hear a crash from the kitchen, Cato and I both run.

Gale is attacking someone. Cato lunges forwards with Peeta to hold Gale back. Gale has a bloody nose and will definitely have a bruised hand. I find his victim against the fridge. I freeze when I see him. My heart beats faster in my chest.

"Katniss," he hisses like the snake he is "Long time no see,"

Now I wished that they weren't holding Gale back...


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys, now last chapter was very dramatic. Now in this chapter secrets will unravelled. Enjoy x

-Court

* * *

Chapter Nine (Cato's POV)

"Katniss," hisses the guy that Gale hit "Long time no see," who is this bitch? I struggle to hold Gale back, even with Peeta holding him too. Katniss stands frozen. Scared. I want to hug her but I think she'd try to kill me. "Mother has missed you dearly,"

Mother? Katniss lives with her mom... Alma. Oh shit. Katniss still stays silent.

"Cat got your tongue?"

"Shut up!" shouts Gale lunging forward but we pull him back sharply

"Careful what you say," hisses back the stranger "Let the girl speak for herself," still Katniss stays silent, everyone in the room watches in awe. No one moves.

"What would happen if I told them what happened down in that _basement_?" he continues

"You wouldn't dare," whispers Katniss with glassy eyes

"Oh but I would, mother still seems to think that you have some type of potential,"

"Well _mother_ can go to hell," there's the Katniss I know

"Says the slut that slept with old men in our basement," it's so silent you can hear a pin drop. Katniss turns to run but the high heels Glimmer forced her into restrict her. Either way she manages to bolt out the door.

Then I am certain of who this guy is.

"Let go of Gale," I say to Peeta

"Why the hell would I do that? He's just gonna fight with that guy over there!"

"That's the point," I let go of Gale and Gale is too strong for Peeta so he bolts forwards and attacks the guy.

"LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE! LEAVE KATNISS ALONE! STAY AWAY FROM HERE!" he continues shouting but I can't do anything except chase after Katniss.

* * *

Katniss' POV

* * *

"What would happen if I told them what happened down in that _basement_?" he says

_"Oh wow, Alma was right, you are pretty," says the old man licking his lips_

_"Please, no, don't," I beg but it comes out as a whisper_

_"Do you want to do this the easy way or the hard way?" a single tear drops from my cheek "Good girl,"_

"You wouldn't dare," I whisper

"Oh but I would, mother still seems to think that you have some type of potential,"

"Well _mother_ can go to hell," I spit

"Says the slut that slept with old men in our basement," I feel weak. Damaged. Broken. I run but these stupid heels Glimmer forced me to wear as compromise won't let me. I get to the front door and throw them off my feet before running off down the road barefoot.

_I'm weak. I'm worthless. I'm stupid. I'm nothing._

* * *

Clove's POV

* * *

"Gale, come on," I say trying to pull him off with the help of Peeta "Come on, you don't want to kill him!"

"I do!" he growls as we manage to pull him back

"You'll regret it," says Peeta

"No I won't," he says

"What has gotten into you?"

"He's Katniss' step brother, he raped Katniss."

* * *

Cato's POV

* * *

I run down the street and my phone rings, I bring it to my ear, hoping that it's Katniss.

"Cato? Are you ok? Are you with Kat?" It's Clove.

"No, I can't find her," I pant

"There's something you need to know,"

"What?" I snap "I need to find her,"

"That boy, he's Katniss' step brother-"

"I know,"

"That's not it!"

"Then please enlighten me because I don't actually want to find Katniss!" I say sharply spitting sarcasm down the phone

"He raped Katniss." I stop running and almost collapse onto the road

"Put Gale on," I say monotone

"But-"

"I said put Gale on," I hear the exchanging of the phone

"Where's Katniss?" he says

"Kill him if you have to." then I hang up and begin to sprint down the road.

Katniss where are you?

* * *

Gale's POV

* * *

He just laughs, even when I kick him and punch him. It's the same laugh as when I found out the first time. I kick him again.

"She's just some slut, why protect her?" he laughs as blood pours from his nose

"Because I love her you complete twat!"

"She's real sloppy, got nothing to show for her _experience_," he taunts. Kick.

"Shut up!" I growl "She trusted you, with the loving brother act, you're just a twisted, sick bastard!"

"Nice insult,"

"Shut up!" I shout kicking him

"Gale please," says Clove

"Leave." I say

"Gale-"

"Leave." she hesitantly walks out the kitchen

"What are you going to do? Kill me?" I pick him up from the floor and slam him into the fridge. Hard. "I never would." I hiss "Death is the easy way out, you can rot for all I care. Death is too good for you." he looks really scared this time "Now get out of my house before I call the cops."

With that he runs out the French doors and out into the darkness. I hope that's the last we'll ever see of Romulus Thread, son of Alma Coin.

* * *

Cato's POV

* * *

I hear her quietly sobbing. I follow the path through the graveyard and I spot her leaning against the church with a bottle of vodka which only has a third left.

"Katniss," I whisper stepping closer to her

"Go away," she attempts a shout but it catches in her throat. I don't back away. I just go sit down next to her. I take the bottle from her hands and move it away from her

"I can't believe he did that to you," I say not looking at her, knowing that she would question me about knowing this kind of information I continue to explain "Gale told Clove before beating the shit out of Romulus," she nods slowly "And the old men in the basement?" I ask "You don't need to tell me about anything,"

"She made me. Alma. She made me. Then afterwards he would always comfort me telling me that we would get out one day. Then one day things went to far and we kissed, not like family should. He said he loved me more than a brother should and that we should have a secret relationship. Then one day Alma got mad at me, she yelled at me that Romulus was putting on an act with me just so that I would carry on doing stuff for her," she's not looking at me, she has glassy eyes again, she's looking at the ground trying to hide her face "I got angry and punched him... then he... then he- he- he-" I cut her off by pulling her into my arms

"You don't have to say anything." And she doesn't.

I don't know how long we stay there, but soon the moon is high in the sky and Katniss is asleep in my arms. I lift her sleeping form and carry her like baby all the way home.

I knock on the door knowing it's late and a worried Mrs Everdeen answers it.

"Oh my gosh," she gasps "What happened?"

"Romulus was there," Mrs Everdeen went wide eyed "Gale's probably still beating him up," I say "I'll take her to her room,"

"Second on the left," she whispers, I nod and carry Katniss to her room. It's a small room and I lay her down on her bed. I take off her beanie and run my fingers through her hair in an attempt to brush out the cots. I pull her duvet over her sleeping forming. I notice a stack of post-it notes on her desk. I pick up the sharpie from next to it and write a simple message before going to the door.

"Good night, Katniss," I whisper.


	10. Chapter 10

So here ya go! Sorry for the shortness and everything. It's the day after. Little bit of drama, gasp moments and little bits of fluff in there. Till next time :)

- Court

* * *

Chapter Ten

_The basement door shuts and I am left in the dim lighting of the basement. There is movement and I freeze._

_"Prettier than I thought," he says with a raspy voice_

_"L-let's j-just get this ov-over with," I stutter_

_"Ah, you're scared." he snarls pinning me against the wall "I like that," he breathes against my neck._

_I can smell his cheap cologne which should be labelled Cheap&Nasty, I feel his tongue circling on my neck, his rapid breathing hitting my bare skin as he trails his tongue across my collarbone and his hands slowly finding their way down my body. I gulp. Here we go again._

_He lifts the skirt and rolls it up against my hips and I hear him unzip his trousers. I want to scream but I can't._

Ugh, I lift my head from my pillow and groan internally. I look at the clock. 11am. Saturday. I swig my legs around from under the covers and notice that I'm still in last night's clothes from the party. Ugh. The party. Everything comes whirring back.

I remember hugging Cato outside the church and I rub my eyes. I quickly fold my hair into a messy braid and head for the shower with some clean skinny jeans and a t-shirt.

Once out the shower I re-braid my hair and notice that my sharpie pen has been moved. I walk over to my desk and see that the top post-it note has been written on. I peel it from the stack and read it.

**_Carried you home. You're gonna be ok.  
-Cato._**

"Cato, huh?" I spin around and see Prim. I jump.

"Shit Prim," I say

"I heard about Romulus being at that party, you ok?"

"I'm fine," I say trying to flip her off

"I was surprised that he managed to carry your heavy ass over here,"

"Shut up," I say ruffling up her hair

"But he did carry you, like a baby, you just slept in his arms. No nightmares. Nothing."

"So?"

"You going out or something?"

"What? No!" I shout "Get out my room!"

* * *

_You ok? Come over 2 the coffee shop down the rd, need to tlk 2 u!  
-Peeta_

_Sure_ I reply before slipping on my converse and grabbing my skateboard. I speed off down the road to the coffee shop he directed me to. I go inside carrying my skateboard in hand.

"Oh my gosh, Katniss," he said hugging me "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine,"

"Here I got you a hot chocolate," he said gesturing to the seat opposite him. I sit hesitantly. "You might want to be filled in with what happened last night,"

"I was hoping someone would tell me,"

"Well there's no easy way to put this but-"

"Gale beat the crap out of him?"

"Yeah... and he said something,"

"What did he say?" I ask suspiciously

"Well two things really,"

"What did Gale say?"

"He said that the guy he was beating up raped you," I nod slowly

"And the second thing?"

"He said something..."

"What did he say?"

"The guy-"

"Romulus,"

"He asked Gale why he protects you,"

"And what did he say?"

"He said that he loves you," it isn't the first time I've heard it. "Do you like him back?"

"No," I say honestly and coolly

"I just can't let it go, how come you're so cool about it?"

"He's already told me,"

"What did you tell him?" the roles have reversed and now I'm the teller and he's the listener

"I told him the truth... that he's basically my brother,"

"So there's nothing going on between you two?"

"Of course not!"

"What about Cato?"

"He's a good friend." I think of last night, how he chased after me, held me for what felt like hours and then carried me home.

"Will you tell me?" he asks as I slurp at my hot chocolate

"Tell you what?"

"What happened to you? Why Gale is so protective of you? Who that guy was last night? Why Gale said he raped you?"

"You want the truth?" I ask setting down my hot chocolate, he nods "I don't want to give it to you,"

"Then how come Gale knows huh?"

"Because he's the one that found me, he's the one that told my dad, he's the one that helped me through my interview with the cops!"

"Oh." he says "I'm sorry, it sounded stupid to ask-"

"Stop. Just stop." he stops "I don't want to talk about what happened to me. I'm fucked up-" he cuts me off pressing his lips onto mine.

* * *

Gale's POV

* * *

"Thanks for helping me clear up," I say to Glimmer. Truth was that after attempting to clear up, we ended up collapsing on the sofa and falling asleep.

"No problem," she smiles pulling on her denim jacket and flicking her hair over the top "I heard you last night, you said you love her..."

"I do, I would do anything for her."

"Then tell her!"

"Already have, she's not like that. She sees me as a brother."

"But when was that? Two years ago?" I nod "Change her mind."

"How?"

"I don't know!" she exclaims "Kiss her! Maybe she'll kiss back!" she's right feelings change

"Yeah maybe..."

* * *

Clove's POV

* * *

"Hey Cato," I say as he answers the phone

"Yes?"

"How's Katniss?"

"She's all good now,"

"Good," I sigh "It's weird isn't it,"

"What's weird?"

"How she's only been here a month and I love her, how she's already my best friend, other than Glimmer, how everything's different now, how you've changed-"

"How have I changed?"

"God, you don't even know do you?"

"Know what?"

"You're falling in love with each other and neither of you seem to notice!"

"I'm not gonna lie, I do like her."

"Oh my go-"

"But you can't say anything! Nothing! Keep quiet!"

"Fine! But you have to explain. Everything. Now!" I sulk

"I've seen her dance, she's amazing. She lets me see her dance now. The first time, she slapped me. She was having a flashback. The second time we talked in McDonald's-"

"How romantic!" I say sarcastically

"Shut up! Let me finish!"

"Fine,"

"She doesn't like it when you grab her arm, she has this look where her eyes go all glassy, but somehow I managed to pull her out of it. Which basically left me hugging her in the middle of McDonald's,"

"That would have been cute!" I squeal, I can practically feel him roll his eyes

"Last night, she told me some stuff about her childhood, about her step-brother Romulus and her step-mom Alma. It was hard for her. I stayed with her until she fell asleep and I carried her home,"

"Dying," I say with a fainting voice "When you did the relay... what was it like? I heard she's fast,"

"She is," he sighs "When I handed her the baton our fingers touched for less than a second and it was like magic, it was like a surge of energy running through my body. I swear I could run a marathon!"

"I'm afraid, my friend, you've got it good."


	11. Chapter 11

Yo, not many reviews for chapter ten? All you have to do is type a little something into that very lovely review box at the bottom there and click that very smart looking review button. And like extreme sorriness for the mega shortness of this chapter. But i wanted it to end there cause **I would love for you guys to tell me what you want to happen** when they talk about the boys, so put that in a PM or review. Much appreciated.

Anyways here's chapter eleven!

-Court

* * *

Chapter Eleven

"Peeta!" I squeak pushing him back

"What?" he asks dumbfounded

"Seriously? You're asking me that after you kiss me?"

"I like you,"

"Well I don't like you," I say standing up, he grabs my arm.

_"Get over there you slut and finish what you started!" she yelled grabbing my arm "Don't you dare mess this up for me," she hisses, she throws me down into the basement. I stand up, shakily. I had no doubt grazed my knees, she didn't like it when I grazed my knees._

_"You're much prettier than Alma said," said the old man playing with my now loose hair. I wanted to vomit but I had to keep it down._

_"Please no," I beg but my voice cracks into a whisper_

_"Are you going to do this the easy way or the hard way?" a single tear falls down my cheek "Good girl," with that he forces him tongue into my mouth, I never reciprocate the kisses. They don't actually care, they just enjoy themselves. Sick bastards._

_He moves my from face to my neck, moving his tongue in a horrible slurping motion as if I was a liquid he was lapping up. He unbuttons my shirt and throws it down then proceeds to remove his trousers. The familiar sound of a zipper makes me shake even more._

_"You're going to enjoy this._

Slap.

Except the slap wasn't in my flashback. It was real, I just slapped Peeta.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry," I say cupping my hands around his face "I'm so sorry," I whisper, he nods, startled

"Katniss, I know about you getting flashbacks, I want to help you,"

"Nobody can help me," I counteract

"Well you can at least let me try," he says wearing a concerned look

"Ok," is all I manage to say before he hugs me.

He's nothing like Cato but at least he's here. For now anyways.

* * *

Cato's POV

* * *

I get up angrily, throw on a hoodie and a pair of trainers before slipping out the front door unnoticed.

I jog down the street and take a left before reaching her house. It's only ten.

I notice movement by her front door and I hide myself in the darkness.

"Sorry about earlier," she says, that's Katniss for definite. What happened earlier?

"It's ok," says a familiar voice "For the record I'm sorry too," it's definitely male. Gale? No. It doesn't sound like Gale.

"I was just scared I guess," she says

"Are you scared now?"

"I'm not scared of you, Peeta," Peeta? As in the Peeta Mellark? My blood boils.

"I didn't mean that," this is all very cliché...

"Then what did you mean?"

"Can I kiss you?" Kiss her? He asked to kiss her? I should have seen this coming! That bastard! Say no! Say no Katniss!

"Yes," it's very faint but I heard it. Then there's a very quiet silence. Then finally words.

"Good night Katniss," he says before walking down to the path "I'll call you," I can practically feel his goofy grin radiating off him. It takes all my strength to not go and kick him in the balls.

Instead I run the opposite way that Peeta went and I run like the coward I am back home.

Clove was right. I have got it bad.

* * *

Gale's POV

* * *

"Yes?" her voice is too perfect

"Hey," I say

"Oh, hi Gale," she says

"I was practically kicking myself thinking that I'd wake you up,"

"No, I was awake. I got coffee some coffee and bumped into someone, just got home in fact,"

"I think we should talk," I say giving her an excuse to actually come over

"Gale, I'm tired, can this wait until Monday?"

"Why not tomorrow?" I pout

"I promised Prim a girly day in,"

"Girls,"

"I'm going to hate it as much as you are," she laughs

"Glimmer would love it,"

"Maybe I should invite Glimmer and Clove, Prim could use a different model once in a while,"

"Yeah..." I say awkwardly when all I'm thinking is Katniss not needing the make up

"Thank you, for yesterday," she says

"No problem, I quite enjoyed it actually," I smirk

"I'm going to bed!" she moans "Good night, Gale." she says hanging up

I sigh and speak to the echoing sound of the dial tone "Good night Katniss."

I immediately call Glimmer.

"Shit? Really Gale?"

"Important," I say

"What is it?" she groans

"Katniss is gonna invite you to have a girls' day in tomorrow at hers. Go."

"What the-"

"Just go."

"I will but I know what you want,"

"And what's that?"

"You want me to talk about boys," straight to the point

"That's the one,"

"Great. Now. Let. Me. Sleep."

"Fine, good night Glim,"

"Night Gale."

* * *

Katniss' POV

* * *

"BOYS!" shouts Glimmer shoving popcorn into her mouth, Prim got tired and went to bed a couple minutes ago

"Ugh." I groan

"Come on! Please!" says Clove begging with Glimmer

"Fine." I sigh "What do you want to know?"


	12. Chapter 12

No reviews for chapter 11? Come on guys. No reviews no chapters from now on kay?

- Court

P.S sorry if i kill anyone with my cliffy...

* * *

Chapter 12

I explain everything that has happened. They are quite shocked. But Glimmer seems to be more interested than Clove, and she keeps bringing up Gale... odd...

Soon they leave and head up to my room and tie my hair up into a messy bun then change into a logo t-shirt and some fabric shorts when my phone dings.

_**come out front.**_

I jump down the stairs whilst pulling on a zip up hoodie and I slip my phone in my pocket and open the front door revealing me to the cold night.

"Shit it's cold," I mutter

"That's true." I jump and turn to see Cato

"Hey," I smile "Do you want to come in? Kinda freezing here!" he smirks and follows me inside, he looks at the mess of empty ice cream tubs and left over popcorn then looks back at me "What? Girls' day in, duh!"

"So Glimmer and Clove came over?"

"Yeah, who told you?" I question flopping down on the sofa he gently sits down next to me

"Gale, I was playing video games at his house and he was like Katniss must be having fun and I asked why,"

"Oh... yeah, he said he wanted to talk to me... him and Glimmer have been acting really weird..."

"You don't think they're going out or something do you?"

"It's a possibility," I say and he shrugged "So what brings you here?"

"Just wondering if you still have your date with Mellark on Monday,"

"Yes... sorry we have to skip McDonald's,"

"No problem,"

"Don't want to get fat do I?" I say drumming my stomach

"You're not fat,"

"I didn't say that I was..." I say awkwardly "So what was the real reason that you came? Because when you give me all this BS about Peeta I know something's up!"

"You got me!" he says holding his hands up in surrender. I yawn and my phone dings.

**Come outside.**

Really another one?

"I have to tell you-"

"Sorry visitor on the other side of the door," I say tip toeing off "Be back in a sec," I say closing it behind me.

First I get attacked with someone's lips on mine.

"Peeta, what are you doing here?" I ask as he pulls away

"I need to ask you something,"

"And that is..."

"Be my girlfriend?"

Wow. Maybe this is what I need... after all he said he would help me didn't he?

"Yeah," I say with a small smile "But I actually have a visitor inside at the mo, so see you tomorrow?"

"I will meet you on this very spot at precisely 8:30am,"

"So you're not taking the bus?"

"Nope, I gotta admit, I was being a tad lazy when it's only down the road,"

"Yup," I say popping the p "I really have to go," I say gesturing inside

"Good night Katniss," he said before pecking me on the lips and letting me go inside. Something just didn't feel right...

"Who was it?" asks Cato turning to face me as I shut the door

"Just Peeta,"

"What did he want?" he growls

"Woah! Calm ya tits, he's just walking me to school tomorrow, cool it!" he huffs out in annoyance "So you were saying earlier? You had something to tell me..."

"It doesn't matter now," he said standing up

"You sure?"

"Sure, I better go, it's getting late,"

"Well night then," I say walking him to the door

"Good night Katniss," he said kissing my forehead before leaving and shutting the door behind him. He kissed my forehead. But it was only friendly right?

* * *

"Good morning beautiful," says Peeta as I step out the house, he kisses my cheek. And Prim skips forward rolling her eyes at me.

"Hey," I say back, I hop on my skateboard and Peeta entwines his hand with mine, I look down at our hands. It feels strange, in a bad way...

"Hey Katniss-" smiles Clove as she walks out her front door, her smile widens when she sees me and Peeta "Hey Peeta,"

"Hey," we both say

"Now this is cute," she smirks running forward so that she can snap a picture of us both "Since when?" she asks as we catch up

"Last night," Peeta answers. This is all too weird.

We get to school and I get a few odd looks... joy...

"I need to go to my locker and we have different lesson, so I'll see you later," I say picking up my skateboard

"See you later," he says pulling me back and kissing me on the lips in the hallway, no offence to him but I don't really like PDA... again the strange feeling of something not being right hits the air. He smiles as I pull away.

"I really have to go, I have Snow first... can't be late," he pecks me on the lips one last time before I hurry away to my locker

"What was that all about?" I jump and hit my head on my locker

"Shit," I say putting a hand to my forehead. I turn to Gale and feel really dizzy "What?" I moan closing my locker hoping that the dizziness disappears

"What was all _that_ about?"

"Oh... me and Peeta?"

"Yes _you and Peeta_,"

"God what crawled up your butt and died?" he growls "Calm down Princess,"

"Answer the damn question,"

"Fine, he asked me out and I agreed to go out with him ok?"

"Really? I thought you of all people had better taste," I pull him against the lockers and my strength seems to amaze him

"Let's get things straight ok?" he nods his head vigorously "I'm going out with Peeta because I had another flashback in his presence, he says he wants to help me and I'm going to let him. This could be it for me! I might be able to forget about what happened, even if it's just for one second. So don't you dare judge me for a single second." with that I storm off leaving Gale at the lockers.

I feel lightheaded as I slip into my seat in History class. Clove nods hi and the lesson starts. My head hurts insanely. Stupid fucking locker.

"Katniss Everdeen are you listening?"

"Sorry, I have a head ache..." I say, Snow rolls his eyes but he accepts my truthful excuse and continues with the lesson.

I accidently knock my pencil of the desk and reach to get it but everything turns black and my body hits the floor.

* * *

I awake not on the cold ground but on a soft bed. I feel confused and my head hurts like a bitch. I reach up and touch my head. Ugh, i feel rough. Stupid fucking locker...

"Katniss?" I hear Prim and I open my eyes only to bombarded with the crazy-hugger that is also known as my sister

"Hey Prim," I say hugging her back

"Are you ok?" she asks worriedly

"Just a little headache, nothing special,"

"Glad to hear it, I was really worried when they brought you to hospital, your friends have been camping outside for hours..."

"What time is it?"

"11pm,"

"Wow..."

"Do you want me to get them?" I nod and as she bounds out the room my eyes flicker to my mother

"Not going to say anything, huh?" she closes her eyes annoyingly, I roll my eyes

"I didn't want to lose you," I roll my eyes "Seriously,"

"Whatever, can you just-" I was about to say something rude but Prim re-enters with my friends "Get me some food?" she nods before taking Prim with her

"Thank god you're ok," said Glimmer and Clove hugging me

"I'm fine really," I say shooing them off me and then I notice Peeta, Cato and Gale standing there awkwardly. Glimmer sits on the chair and Clove decides to sit on her, I laugh and Peeta walks over to the edge of my bed.

"Hey," he whispers

"Hey..." I say not sure where this I going, he leans forward and presses his lips to mine, but I cut it short "Not in front of my friends, kay?" he nods and wraps his arms around me

"When Clove called us to say that you fainted in History class, we were so worried," said Gale hugging me

"Other than a head ache I'm perfectly fine,"

"Well you've been unconscious for like fourteen hours, so you're not that ok," says Glimmer who now has her arms locked around Clove's waist so that Clove doesn't fall over

"Did you hit you're head or something?" asks Cato

"Gale made me jump," I say looking at him, he sticks his tongue out "Stupid fucking locker," I say and everyone laughs

"Trust you..." says Cato "Especially when we should be practicing!"

"Actually we'd be watching the movie by now," says Peeta looking angrily at Cato who looks just as annoyed

"Calm it guys, yes ok. Sorry I missed dance practice but if you haven't noticed I've been unconscious for the past fourteen hours and yeah we probably would be watching a movie right now but I don't give two shits, ugh. I have a headache," I say flopping back into the cushy pillow

"Sorry," they mutter. Clove and Glimmer look shocked and turn to look at Cato

"What?" he asks in a girly squeak

"You apologised!" said Glimmer with wide eyes

"You never apologise!" says Clove "Wow, the first time Cato has ever-"

"I'll stop you there," I say "Cato has apologised to me before," I say with a smug smile, Glimmer laughs which causes Clove to tell her to stop moving else she'll fall off and bring her with her.

"Ah Miss Everdeen," said the doctor walking in with a clipboard

"Tell me when I can go home!" I moan

"Not yet..."

"Wait..." I say reading him like an open book "What aren't you telling me?"

"I think you're friends should leave whilst I have a word with you..."

"No. Whatever you say can be said in front of my friends,"

"I think you would rather that your mother be here,"

"As hell. Just tell me what's wrong with me!"

"Well... err... you-"

"Spit it out!" I should

"You have a brain tumour."


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys, after my biggest cliffy yet I have received some real good reviews and hey! Look at my new cover sent to me by addictedtobooks13 and edited by me with some amazing filters from the app Alsee.

Anyways thanks and here's chapter thirteen... unlucky for some?

- Court

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

"You have a brain tumour." This can't be happening, I'm going to die. Just like him.

"Leave," I say firmly

"But Kat-"

"Are you-"

"I can't-"

"Leave." I say cutting them all off, the hesitantly leave, leaving me with the doctor "Is it... curable?" my voice cracks at the end

"It can be,"

"What options of treatment do I have?"

"You have really two options..." here it is the same as my dad, surgery with a small chance of survival or to die in maybe two years.. "The first is to have surgery, but it has a very small chance of survival, and the other is the I guess let it spread..."

"If I chose the second option... how long would I have... left?"

"Two maybe three years,"

"So I can graduate high school?"

"Don't just take one option straight away, you should discuss this with-"

"No. She doesn't get to decide anything! She wasn't there when my dad died of a brain tumour. Just tell me when I can go home."

"We can discharge you but you will need to come back for scan results to think about what's going-"

"We'll think about that when the time comes. Just discharge me so I can go home," I say strongly but I feel weaker then I ever have before "Please," it comes out as a whisper but he nods and scurries away.

Soon I am able to leave and Prim hands me pair of skinny jeans and a t-shirt, I change immediately and leave that horrible sterile smelling hospital room.

Out in the waiting room both Peeta and Cato stands up.

"I'm fine. I just want to go home." I say walking past everyone "It's not like I asked you to stay,"

"We wanted to stay," says Clove now standing up, her hand touching my shoulder

"I just want to go home." I whisper. I feel a small pair of hands lace with mine, I look down at Prim "Thank you," I mouth and she nods.

I leave the hospital and I notice Peeta getting in his car and driving off then Cato trying to cram everyone in his truck. We drive away but I don't shed a single tear. I get inside and shut my bedroom. I close the curtains and turn off the light. I crawl into bed and pull the covers over me. I scream and cry and scream some more.

I have to face the reality of it all and that reality is-

I am going to die.

* * *

Cato's POV

* * *

I drove everyone home but I didn't go home myself. I waited outside my house in my truck. I feel sick thinking that Katniss could be... dying... I can't lose her. She's only been here for a couple months and she could be leaving already. I can't let her leave. She has to stay. She has to fight it.

Then the reality hits me.

I'm in love with her and I've got it bad.

But she doesn't like me. She likes Peeta Mellark. That's why they're going out. But I have to tell her. I need to tell her. She needs to know.

God. I've got it bad.

My phone rings and I hesitantly answer it.

"What?" I ask not bothered at all

"I think you should know something..." it's Gale

"What? I've had enough drama for one day. She could be dying Gale!"

"I know that, but I know that you feel things for her and you need to know what she told me,"

"What is it? Because it's surely not gonna make this whole thing better!"

"She doesn't love him." I stop "She is only with him because he promised her that he would try to help her, but I know he can't do anything. Not like you. Clove told me about the whole McDonald's incident. Truth is, you're the only one who has ever brought her out a flashback. That has gotta count for something!"

"One time!" I shout

"Clove also told me that she told you what happened to her, voluntarily,"

"Not much, just about Romulus,"

"That's more than she ever told me,"

"So what are you saying?"

"You two together... it just works. You can help her in many way that neither Peeta or I can, she lets you hold her, she lets you see her practice, she lets you see her scars... the list goes on, tell her. Tell her that you're in love with her, Cato." with that he hangs up.

I drive to her house and park my truck on the side of the road. I hop out and knock on the front door.

"You must be Cato," says Mrs Everdeen, I nod

"Can I see her?"

"She's in her room," she says letting me through, but she grabs my arm before I can walk to the stairs "I can't lose her too,"

"You won't." I say, she nods and drops my arm and I walk up the stairs. I find Katniss' room easily. I knock twice and hear her shout

"GO AWAY!" she's been crying, I can tell. I poke my head around the door. It's dark. The light has been switched off and the curtains closed. I flick the light switch on. "Go away Prim!" she shouts from under the covers of her duvet. I walk over to her bed and sit next to her.

"Not Prim," I say and her head peaks out from the covers "Come out, Katniss," I say

"Just leave me alone," she says rolling into her duvet.

"Screw it," I say slipping off my shoes and crawling underneath the covers with her

"What the hell are you doing?" she screeches

"Helping you," I say pulling the covers over me "I know you must be upset, everyone is worried about you,"

"I'm fine," she says

"I know you're not. Katniss please,"

"Please what?"

"Just talk to me,"

"What am I supposed to say? I'm going to refuse the operation I'm going to die in a couple years?"

"Just let it all out," I say pulling her into my chest, I can feel her crying and we lie there for hours in each other's arms.

* * *

Gale's POV

* * *

I can't believe I told Cato that, now all that's left is Peeta. I find his number and call him.

"Hello?"

"Hey Peeta it's Gale,"

"What's up?"

"I need to talk to you, meet me at the beach on the bench at the end of the pier,"

"Ok..."

I look out at the see and think to myself that I must be crazy letting her get away like that...

"You wanted me?" says a voice I turn and see Peeta

"Sit down," I say

"No being funny or anything but what do you want? Cause normally you hate me!" I ignore

"Katniss is even more beautiful than this sunset, I would do anything for her. She doesn't know that I'm here or what I'm doing, I'm just trying to give her, her fairy tale ending that she needs in case the worst comes to the worst,"

"What's that mean?"

"Katniss has had a really crappy childhood, in fact you can't even call it a childhood and if she bows out to some stupid brain tumour I want her to bow out happy,"

"And the point of that is?"

"You're not the one for her." I say bluntly

"And what you are?" he exclaims folding his arms

"No, I'm not,"

"Then who is?"

"Cato."

"I thought she was happy with me! I thought-"

"You thought wrong, Katniss only wanted to believe that you could help her. It's true that I've never seen her as happy up until now but that wasn't because of you, that was because of Cato. They get on. They are made for each other, he truly loves her and I think somewhere deep down Katniss know that she loves him too. You see Peeta, you're a nice guy and everything but Katniss is complicated-"

"Tell me about it,"

"See! You can't help but point out her flaws. Cato doesn't see her flaws, he sees them as another beautiful side to Katniss, the other day I said that her eyes have this weird greyness to them, he said that it was like she was fire on the outside and ice on the in like a human paradox made perfectly to battle each other. He called her perfect,"

"But she's not,"

"See," he stops for a moment and considers his own thoughts "They're made for each other,"

"But there's one problem," he says

"And what's that?" I ask confused

"I'm not giving her up without a fight."


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys this sounds real selfish but i want more reviews! I have started writing my next story but I will not put it on till I have finished this one so that it gets updated everyday... it is not up yet. Thanks for the cover **addictedtobooks13** and I particulary enjoyed reading the review from a **guest** who talked about Peeta and monkey nuts... that was hilarious. But I also like **sundragons9**'s review, it was really good to have that feedback!

- Court x

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

I wake up to the sound of my phone ringing, it's another school day. Ugh. I internally groan and reach over to the bedside table and grab my iPhone, only then do I notice that I am snuggled up next to Cato.

"Shit! Get up!" I say shaking him

"Wah? What? Oh crap," he says glancing at the clock and hopping out of my bed, my phone is still ringing "Answer it, meanwhile I have to pee!" he says going to my bathroom

"Lovely..." I comment

"Yes?" I ask after answering my phone

"Hey gorgeous,"

"Oh hey Peeta," I say

"How's my beautiful girlfriend?"

"Fine, I just have to get changed so I can go to school,"

"I'll come pick you up," shit he'll see Cato's truck

"No, I'm good, I want to walk alone today, I need to think about stuff,"

"Oh. Ok, see you at school then..."

"Yeah, maybe," I say hanging up and hopping over to my chest of draws. I quickly rush into a t-shirt, a light blue zip up hoodie and a pair of skinny jeans. I pull on my converse and Cato comes out the bathroom as I tie my laces.

"Who was on the phone?" he ask "Cause you need to say thank you for waking us up,"

"It was Peeta and maybe that's not such a good idea..."

"True..." he agrees "Come on, I'll give you a ride in my truck,"

"Ok," I say grabbing my bag "I just want to go back to school,"

"Normal people don't say that,"

"Have you noticed? I'm not normal!"

"Why do you want to go back to school?"

"Only our little friendship group knows about me and I wont get sympathy off the teachers, I might actually enjoy the day,"

"Ok, you're officially mad!" he says grabbing my hand and pulling me out the bedroom door, I grab a hair tie on the way out and an apple. We sit in Cato's truck and he starts the engine. I'm holding the apple in my mouth whilst fiddling with my hair.

"Keep it down, it looks nice," I roll my eyes and continue to braid my hair, once I'm done he takes the apple from my mouth whilst keeping his other hand on the wheel and his eyes firmly on the road. He takes one bite of my apple and hands it back to me. I laugh and eat a mouthful myself.

We pull up outside school and I don't get out the truck.

"I know you're scared,"

"I'm not scared." I argue

"Nobody but us knows, the teachers might have to eventually but I swear it's been what? Two days? I don't think anyone knows yet,"

"Ok," I sigh and get out the truck.

"Katniss?" I turn and see Peeta

"Hey," I say

"I thought you were walking," he said hugging me, I awkwardly hug back

"Don't worry man, I practically dragged her into the car," said Cato standing by us

"You ok?" he whispered to me

"I'm perfectly fine," I say and it's true, Cato really helped me last night but I better not tell Peeta that...

"So I was thinking tonight we could watch a move-"

"Peeta, it's Wednesday, I have to practice for my dance piece with Cato. I need to catch up, I missed Monday,"

"But-"

"No seriously, I need to get dancing again," I say firmly

"Another night then?"

"Yeah maybe," I say distracting looking to find Clove and Glimmer coming over with Gale "Hey," I say

"Didn't think you'd be back today," says Glimmer

"I have dance practice tonight, I have to be back," I say "And staying at home was boring so..."

"Have you told her?" Gale asks Cato

"No not yet, not the right time," he says

"What the hell are you two going on about?" I ask and Clove raises her eyebrow, Peeta gives them a knowing look and Glimmer taps away on her phone

"Nothing." says Gale but his eyes don't leave Cato "Cato did you do the um... Spanish homework?"

"Me llamo Cato, vivo en Panem, mi cumpleanos es doce de deciembre, mi ciudad es muy grande y feo,"

"Great, help me," he said pulling Cato with him to the lockers "We'll see you guys later,"

I sigh "Weird..."

* * *

Cato's POV

* * *

"What do you mean Peeta's gonna fight for her? I don't want to fight!"

"Not like that, I think he means that he's basically gonna kiss the crap outta her,"

"She won't like that,"

"No she wont, she'll end up slapping him, I swear,"

"I'm not worried about me being with her. I just want Katniss to be happy,"

"Believe me Katniss wont be happy with him,"

"And what makes you say that?"

"I saw him making out with some girl called Cashmere in the parking lot yesterday when you didn't turn up to school..."

"That son of a-"

"I don't understand him anymore Cato, be careful,"

"But Katniss still needs to know,"

"Yes but that coming out at a time like this could be deadly-"

"What's deadly?" my head snaps around and I see Katniss with Peeta.

"Yeah Cato, what's deadly?" echoes Peeta knowing the situation, I swear if he so much dares to even think about kissing Katniss now I will personally throw him against the lockers and beat him all real good this time.

"Are you going to answer?" asks Katniss tapping her foot impatiently, I see Gale shift uncomfortably. Joy...

Oh crap.

"Our Spanish teacher," says Gale "If I don't do my homework it could be deadly,"

"You're such a dork!" smiles Katniss messing with his hair, Peeta pulls her back for a long lingering kiss, Gale and I stand awkwardly looking away. I turn back and Katniss stares at Peeta "You can't just do that whenever you feel like it!" she shouts pushing him backward slightly "I'm not as stupid as you think about all this help bullshit! Clove and Glimmer told me about you and Cashmere yesterday!" she said jamming her finger into his shoulder

"Katniss-"

"Save it, you never wanted to helped me,"

"But I l-" he said leaning forward to hold her in his arms

"No. You don't." she said holding her arm out to his chest, blocking him from coming any closer "I don't think we ever were anything Peeta, go get Cashmere while you still have the chance," then she turned away from him to me and Gale. Peeta stood for a moment considering his options before walking away, was that it? Ok so using the love bomb after a couple days was not a good idea, thank heavens Katniss put him off and straight into the arms of the school's biggest slut- Cashmere.

I envelope her in a hug.

"Come on we have geography with the almighty Gale," I say and she laughs. God I love her laugh. Gale shuts him locker and chuckles. We walk to geography and spend the whole lesson trying to act the slightest bit normal.

The bells rings for break and the intercom sounds

"Katniss Everdeen please go to the quad," Katniss looks at us and raises an eyebrow, we both shrug and walk to the quad as directed. Out there is the one Peeta Mellark on a stage with a microphone.

"Katniss, don't leave me like this," all the girls squeal, I can see her obviously rolling her eyes

"Don't waste our time, Mellark," says Gale angrily

"Katniss please,"

"You have one minute," she says

"Fine. You're beautiful, crazy, hilarious, annoying, stupid, weird, amazing and you might not have long left. Marry me?"

Oh that bitch didn't! Katniss stands staring at Peeta who is now down on one knee holding out a ring box

"What do you say Katniss? Will you marry me?"


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys, nice weather today :) happy mood, gonna give you what you want in the chapter ;) I loved all the reviews this time but my favourite had to be from **downwiththecaptiol4** that was just pure genius!

Enjoy the chapter :)  
-Court x

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

"What do you say Katniss? Will you marry me?" I grab his hand and pull him off his knees

"Idiot!" I say slapping him "I'm not a charity case, just because I'm ill doesn't mean that I'll marry you! I broke up with you an hour ago! Are you trying to humiliate me? Stop trying to worm your way into a dying girl's life." I say angrily "That's right you heard me!" I shout "DYING GIRL. ME." I storm away, past Cato and Gale, past the gossipers and past Clove and Glimmer, finally past Peeta's friends who look incredibly confused.

Screw life. Screw school. I run out the front exit and can't bring myself to move any further so I sit on the front steps with my music blasting out my ears.

Why the hell didsay that? Ugh. I hate high school.

* * *

Cato's POV

* * *

"Idiot!" says Katniss slapping him "I'm not a charity case, just because I'm ill doesn't mean that I'll marry you! I broke up with you an hour ago! Are you trying to humiliate me? Stop trying to worm your way into a dying girl's life." she says angrily "That's right you heard me!" she shouts "DYING GIRL. ME." did she really just shout that... fuck she must be angry...

Katniss storms away.

"You!" shouts Peeta swaggering over to me, trying to be a badman. Err... no! I roll my eyes "Don't roll your eyes at me! This is your fault!"

"What did _i_ do?"

"You're the reason she denied me!"

"I'm sorry but you're obviously confused, the only time I actually talk to Katniss is when you're there! You're ALWAYS there! You're like a lost dog. No wonder she dumped you!"

"I'm sorry what did you say?" he says angrily

"Ok, let's make this simpler for you. Katniss doesn't like you. Why would she? You're a twat," I say making rainbow arms on the word twat, i briskly received a punch to the face, he tries to hit me again but I grab his wrist. "I don't like to fight people but I will gladly make an exception for you," I hiss

"Come on man, you're too good for him. Don't waste your time," says Gale with his hand clasped on my shoulder

"Fine," I say and push him over. I turn to Gale and see that everyone is watching. I turn back to Peeta. "You don't deserve her." I say before kicking him in the stomach and walking away.

I bring my hand to my lip and cuss to myself as it stings. I pull my hand away revealing blood on my hand.

"Shit," I mutter

"Come on," says Gale and he leads me to the nurses office. She gives me an ice pack to reduce the swelling. Gale leaves me to go to his locker and I go to find Katniss.

Just when I think I looked everywhere I spot her listening to music on the steps. I can hear the music from a couple metres away... she's pissed...

I sit down next to her and pull out one of her earphones. She gasps and turns to look at me then gasps again. She quickly stops the music and drops the other earphone.

"What happened?" she asks concerned

"Nothing major, just Mellark,"

"What did you do to him?" she asks knowingly

"I may or may not have pushed him over and kicked him in the stomach..."

"He deserved it," she mutters

"Definitely," I say and she smiles

"You didn't have to do that," she says shyly

"Believe me. I wanted to do that," I say and she was smiling again "You've only been going out for what? Four days?"

"Five, I think..."

"And he asks you to marry him because you have a brain tumour!"

"I know, it makes me sound like a charity!"

"You're not a charity, you can help yourself, there's the difference," she nods then her smile fades "I'm not going to have the operation, no matter what they say. I just don't want to die on some cold table when I could die with everyone I love around me,"

"That's beautiful," I say _You're beautiful. _"But I do want you to get better,"

"I wouldn't expect any less."

We head to class as the bell rings and the day continues as normal. People have been whispering all day, I could tell that Katniss noticed. Finally it was lunchtime. Katniss and I headed off to the cafeteria. We grabbed some lunch. I got a ham sandwich, a packet of crisps and an apple. Katniss got some bread and butter, some ketchup sachets? some crisps and some carrot sticks.

We sit down at our table with the other and Katniss squirts the ketchup onto her bread and butter to make a ketchup sandwich. Who couldn't love this girl?

"Hey babe," said Peeta pushing himself in between me and Katniss.

"Fuck off Mellark, didn't you get the memo? We broke up. And I announced it to the whole school, now get lost before I punch _your_ face," she says. God that fire burns. She didn't even say it with force but Mellark soon stood up and moved away. Soon Johanna came to our table.

"I'm not hanging out with that loser anymore, he kills me," she moans

"Sit with us," smiled Katniss. Johanna slips in between Gale and Marvel. Johanna has been a good friend in gym class, especially to Katniss.

"What did you mean earlier?" asked Johanna, everyone stops talking and eating and turns to look at Katniss who was in mid crunch of the carrot stick kind, the whole cafeteria is silent "You don't have to tell-"

"I have a brain tumour," Johanna almost drops her pudding cup "I refused surgery informally," she continues crunching her carrot stick as if it was a normal thing to say. I smile at her confidence and she smirks back at me.

"You are my icon," says Johanna hailing Katniss, everyone laughs and gets back to eating. Lunch is pretty uneventful after that...

* * *

Katniss' POV

* * *

"You're late!" says Cato smirking from the swivel chair that mans the music board and computer

"Calm down princess!" I smile "I got us coke," I say setting down two coca colas on the desk in front of him

"You're forgiven," he smirks opening the can and taking a slurp.

We dance for a bit, perfecting our routine then rest for a bit sitting on the floor cross legged opposite each other.

"You know I have meeting with the doctor this weekend,"

"You're gonna be fine," he dismisses

"But I'm not," I say "I have a brain tumour and I'm going to die," I can feel the tears threatening to spill. Cato puts down his can and pulls me close to him

"Listen to me, I will be with you every single step of the way if you want me to be. It's ok to be a little weak sometimes, okay?" I nod

"Thank you," I say standing up and taking my hoodie off and throwing it to the side of the room.

"Katniss?"

"Yeah?"

"No matter what happens I'm always gonna be here for you," I turn and study his face.

And he's not lying.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey guys! Real nice day today :) so I'm kicking back with my Ben & Jerry's in my shorts in the garden typing this, yay for the British summer ye? So thanks for reviewing, my favourite review for last chapter had to be... drumroll please... **sundragons9** and in answer to your review, I may or may not. ;) If you want to see what dress I mean for Katniss type into Google cue red lace dress and it's the one on the mannequin.

Enjoy the chapter you avid readers :P

-Court

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

"COME ON!" shouts Marvel at the TV

"Ugh football. Remind me again why we even came!" moans Glimmer

"Because Marvel promised us that as soon as the game finishes he's taking us out to some restaurant," I say "And he's paying,"

"This better be someplace nice," moans Clove to Marvel

"It is, anyways shouldn't you girlies go put something more formal on?" he asks

"What's wrong with my jeans?" I ask

"Nothing, Katniss," says Cato "He just wants to see you in a dress,"

"Not gonna happen," says Gale

"Too right," I say but Glimmer and Clove grab me by their arms "What the heck?"

"We're forcing you to wear a dress,"

"No!" I protest

"Or I can just go tell Peeta that you like him and want to accept his-" says Gale. That bastard.

"Fine. I'll wear a stupid dress," Cato laughs at me "Just let me walk on my own," they nod and I follow them to Glimmer's house which is coincidently across the road.

"Why do you have so many damn dresses?" I moan looking through Glimmer's closet

"Because I _love_ dresses," she smiles

"Yay for me..." I say sarcastically

"Come on," said Clove pulling me away from the closet and forcing me to sit in the chair.

An hour later and they have forced me into a red lace dress, they allow me to wear my converse seeing as they don't have any shoes that fit me and they re braid my hair whilst getting ready themselves. Then they force me into make up.

But they only add small amounts much to my relief, a dab of mascara and some nude lip gloss.

"There," says Glimmer releasing me from her grip. "Perfect," she smiles and Clove nods her approval while she flips on a black blazer over a white blouse and black pencil skirt. She flips her hair into a high ponytail and slips into some black heels.

Whilst Glimmer stuns us with the simplicity of her pink three quarter sleeved dress with her black flats.

"Ready?" asks Clove

"As I'll ever be," I say trying to pull down my dress, after feeling a bit bare without my skinny jeans

"You look beautiful Kat," said Glimmer resting her arm on my shoulders

"Are you sure it's not too short?"

"It reaches the top of your knees, it's not too short,"

Soon we reach Marvel's house and Clove knocks. No one answers so Glimmer shouts at the top of her voice.

"MARVEL GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE OR I WILL SEND THAT PICTURE YOU ACCIDENTLY SENT ME TO EVERYONE!"

"I thought you deleted that," screeches a voice from the upstairs window

"Maybe, maybe not," says Glimmer keeping her cards close to her chest

"Come on up to my room. It's open!" he shouts

We go in and walk up the stairs to Marvel room.

We find Marvel doing up the buttons of his dress shirt whilst Cato and Gale wait for him. Cato's wearing a check dress shirt and black trousers, Gale is wearing a light blue dress shirt and black trousers and Marvel is messing up with the buttons on his white dress shirt.

I walk over to Marvel and start to button up his shirt for him.

"You don't like buttons do you?" I ask

"No! They're too frickin' small," I chuckle as I do up the top button an spin around to find everyone staring at me "What?"

"Nothing," says Glimmer, Cato rolls his eyes

"You look beautiful, Kat," he says giving me a hug

"Thanks," I smile

"Ugh. Come on!" says Gale "Some people are hungry!" we laugh and head off in Marvel's swanky new car to this restaurant.

At the restaurant I sit next to Cato and Marvel sits opposite me whilst Gale sits on the other side of me.

The waiter comes to our table and I notice some grey hair that wouldn't go amiss anywhere from the table across the room. I freeze.

"Can I take your order?" asks the waiter but I zone out, staring at the woman at the table across the room.

_"Can't you do anything right? That cost me money!" she screeches slapping me across the face "Can't you say anything at all you stupid girl?" she drags me by the hair and throws me against the wall "Next time you better do your job and do it well," she hisses throwing me to the floor "Else you will be in serious trouble, and you wouldn't want that would you?" I shake my head no "Good girl." she says before walking out the kitchen leaving me to mop my own blood off the floor once again..._

"Katniss?" says Marvel waving his hand in front of my face

"W-What?" I ask coming out of my daze

"What do you want to eat daydreamer?"

"Order for me." I say getting up "I need to get some air," with that I walk outside.

_"You're stupid! Worthless! Nothing!" her fingers dig into the back of my neck as she prods at me relentlessly "I don't know why I even thought I could put up with you whilst your father was away on tour!" she claws at my arms and I yelp "Let's just hope you don't catch anything you little slut!" she hisses and I back away until my back touches the cold tile wall, the cigarette in her hand drops ash, her eyes follow mine and she smirks at the cigarette. She steps closer to me and hold the cigarette to my skin, I can smell burning flesh and as she does so she bring her mouth to my ear and hisses into it, I bite my lip drawing blood whilst trying to hold back my screams "You're just a stupid little girl with no one left. You're pathetic! You're-"_

"Katniss?" I snap out of my flashback, I see Cato at the French doors looking at me with a worried expression

"Sorry, daydreaming..." I say

"No you weren't, that was a flash back," he says stepping closer to me "Something triggered it, what triggered it?" he looks concerned

"Nothing, I was just daydreaming,"

"You're a terrible liar, Katniss," he says tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear "I ordered you macaroni cheese, I knew you liked it,"

"Thanks," I say

"You know earlier when we were all silent when you did Marvel's buttons, we thought there was something going on with you and Marvel!"

"Are you actually kidding me?"

"No. We did!"

"You can't be serious! Marvel's just a friends. I promise!" I say laughing at the thought of me and Marvel being together

"I know," he says awkward rubbing the back of his neck

"Anyways, why would that be such a problem?"

"Because..." he said running his hands through his hair

"Because?" I ask confused

"Because for a long time now I've wanted to do something,"

"Do what-" I am cutting off by Cato crashing his lips onto mine, the fire spreads between our interlocking lips, the fire spreads across my fingers where our hands meet and he brings his hands to my cheeks. We both pull apart.

"You look great," he whispers "Not just tonight, every other night and every morning, you're beautiful," he says looking me straight in the eyes

"Not so bad yourself," I chuckle

"Will you tell me?" he asks bringing back the seriousness of the conversation I look down at my shoes

"She's in there, at the table across from us,"

"What do you mean she's here?"

"Alma. Alma's here."


	17. Chapter 17

Hey guys thanks for those reviews todays favourite is going to **LilyZ**, yes Alma is the devil's spawn. Love that. Anyways, here's a chapter you guys have been waiting for, hope you didn't die :) :* And I think that you'll love me for this chapter, little bit of fluff and quite a lot of drama! :D

- Court x

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

"Alma. Alma's here." says Katniss monotone

"Are you sure?" I ask and she nods "We can't stay here,"

"No we're safe, she doesn't do that stuff in public," she is obviously trying not to ruin our meal, she could never ruin it

"You don't know that, let's just go inside, okay?" she nods and I take her hand and lead her back to the table. I get Katniss to sit down in her sit and I notice that the woman across the room from us with grey hair is staring at Katniss. Alma.

I give Katniss' hand a reassured squeeze under the table, she doesn't look up from her food. Screw being civil this bitch needs to confronted. I scrape my chair back against the floor and drop Katniss' hand, her head snaps up, obviously worried about my current. I give her a reassuring glace before stomping over to the woman's table confidently.

"May I help you young man?" asks the woman politely, but really it's a fake politeness that anyone could se through

"Yes, actually you can. Are you Alma Coin?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Stop staring at Katniss, I know who you are." the people at her table look up, I notice Romulus

"Nice to meet you again Blondie," says Romulus. He has a black eye and crutches leant against the back of his chair

"I suggest you leave." I say firmly

"And why would that be?"

"You abused Katniss. You're the reason she gets nightmares, you're the reason she has flashbacks, you're the reason she doesn't have a dad anymore."

"Oh that wasn't me, that was some gang attack,"

"Stop lying," I say

"I'm sorry, you much have the wrong Alma,"

"Bullshit-" then I feel a hand on my shoulder

"Cato let's go," say Marvel. I turn to see Gale with his arm around Katniss protectively, Glimmer stands next to Clove slightly in front of them

"Oh Katniss dear, long time no see!" coos Alma "Come here dear, I have seen you in over a year!" I can see Gale's arm grip tightly around Katniss. She's shaking "Come here." she hisses. Katniss hesitantly moves from Gale's grasp to next to me. Everyone's eyes are on Katniss. "My! You have grown!" she coos holding her hand to her cheek, Katniss shakes even more, she could put a leaf to shame. "Say something dear,"

"T-t-th-thank y-y-yo-you,"

"How's your mother and Primrose?"

"T-th-they're q-q-quite h-hap-happy," I see her swallow nervously

"I think we should leave," I say looking straight at Alma, Romulus seems to hide away now that Gale is hear. Katniss takes a step back but Alma grabs her arm harshly. I see Gale ready to pounce. "Let go of her," I say

"But I need to catch up with my step-daughter,"

"Ex-step-daughter," Katniss mutters inaudibly

"What was that dear?"

"N-n-no-noth-nothing," Alma's grip on her arm relaxes slightly

"Oh! Katniss! We're late!" says Glimmer, wait for what? "I'm sorry Miss Coin but Katniss and I promised my mother that we'd be back at four 8pm and now it's ten past she'll start to worry,"

"Well give your mother a call I'm sure she wont mind,"

"My mother will be very upset,"

"Why don't you go back to your mother and tell her that Katniss is staying with me tonight?" Glimmer gulps then nods

"No." I say

"What are you talking about, boy?"

"She's not staying with you."

"And where's she going to go?"

"Home. To her real mother and sister."

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind,"

"I'm sorry Katniss," I say turning to her, then I turn back to Alma "You abused her for years, forced her to have sex with any sick paedophile that walked in the door, you broke her bones and scarred her skin. You do not even deserve acknowledgement of living let along seeing Katniss again. You're evil and twisted. You should be in prison for what you did and so should he!" I say pointing to Romulus

"Calling the police wont un-rape her," he laughs

"No but it will put you where you deserve." now Romulus and Alma are silent "Come on. We're leaving," I say to my friends "And I don't ever want to see your faces ever again, unless it's in the court where you will be found guilty." I grab Katniss' hand and pull her out the restaurant. Everyone follows.

I pull Katniss into a hug and hold her there and rest my head on yours.

"We'll wait in the car," says Gale and I nod once, they leave quickly leaving me with Katniss.

"Everything is gonna be ok, I can promise you that," I say, she's not crying but she is definitely screaming on the inside

"Excuse me?" both our heads turn to see one of the men that were sat at the table with Alma "I'm PC Inspector Heavensbee and I was sitting in with the Coin's acting as a client. I was recording the whole scene with a small camera in my hat. With your help, I would like them to arrested and put in front of a court to prosecute them. Would you be willing to help?" I turn to Katniss who immediately shakes her head no

"Listen to me, if you talk to all them people you can put them in prison for years! For the rest of their lives even! It would stop anybody else getting hurt and you can get justice for your dad, you can be safe. And I will be there will you every step of the way, I promise." she nods, then turns back to the office

"I'll do it, if Cato can come with me,"

"We would love to have you, your friend could talk about the affects it has had," I place a arm around Katniss "A letter will be sent to both your residencies to inform you of the court date," suddenly Alma and Romulus are taken out in handcuffs by the other people in the restaurant, undercover officers? "I will see you soon," he says tipping his hat before getting into the police van.

I hug Katniss.

"We better get back to the others," she whispers.

* * *

After explaining everything that had happened several times over, to parents and to Glimmer because she's not the brightest of the bunch, I drive Katniss and Clove home. Clove bids her good bye after hugging Katniss and jumps out the truck and runs inside.

I pull up outside Katniss' house and walk her to the front door.

"Thank you." she says "I wouldn't have been able to do that without you."

"I promised that I'd be here for you, here I am!"

"Can I ask you something?" she asks shyly

"Shoot." I say but then her eyes go glassy. I take her hands and enlace them with mine "Stop. I'm here, Cato, not anybody else. Just Cato. Sorry I shouldn't have said that,"

"It's fine, really, I'm fine,"

"Do you want to ask your question?" I say and she nods

"At the restaurant... that kiss, did you mean it?"

"With every bone in my body," I say bringing my lips down onto hers but she pulls back

"But I'm different from everybody else, you could easily have a good relationship with someone like Glimmer or Clove. Why me? I'm messed up! I'm... difficult,"

"Katniss," I say holding her face gently so that she looks me straight in the eyes "I'm in love with you, more than you will ever believe," then what happens next really surprises me

"I think I'm in love with you too."


	18. Chapter 18

Hey guys, on this particular story I only have a couple more chapters than School Sucks Some Serious Ass but I have more than triple the reviews! By far this is already my most reviewed story, I guess you guys like it, huh? Today's best reviewer goes to **LilyZ **again! Can anybody steal her crown of best reviewer twice in a row? You have to write quite a bit to top her!

Anyways enjoy the chapter!

-Court x

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

"Are you sure you want to come?" I ask Cato as we near the hospital in his truck

"I'm sure." normally any relationship that wasn't a proper relationship would have crumbled when someone dropped the L-bomb. I mean I know I'm the big hypocrite here, but I don't have long left and Cato's different like me. But he's a good different. Definitely a good different.

"We could just skip this and go to the movies or better yet McDonalds!" then he gives me that look. You know the 'are you being serious' look with a hint of a smirk. That's Cato alright.

"No. We're going to your meeting whether you like it or not."

"Rude." I retaliate and he laughs and rolls his eyes

"You call that a comeback?"

"It's the best I got! Would you want to come to some crappy hospital to discuss when you're going to die?"

"You're not going to die,"

"Well that's where you're wrong, because I'm refusing treatment and we all die anyways. So get used to it Blondie," I tease ruffling up his hair "But seriously though, how can you be so damn calm?"

"I'm not calm, on the inside I'm driving around like a madman, but I guess my acting skills are better than my dancing skills eh?"

"Oh please, you tried to do an impression of Glimmer at one of her movie nights and you sounded high, like literally on drugs!"

"Now who's being rude?"

"I was taught to tell the truth," I say with an angelic smirk. The truck pulls into the hospital car park and my heart pounds that bit faster. I forced Prim to stay at home telling her that it was nothing important. "I could really do with that McDonald's," I say, Cato puts his hands on my shoulders and looks down at me with his icy blue eyes.

"You're not having a McDonald's because you'll just throw it up anyways, I know that you didn't have breakfast Prim told me, I'm sure I'm coming with you because I love you more than you can ever imagine and you're not going to die because I'm not going to let you." I answer him by hugging him tightly, be reciprocates and puts his large muscular arms around me "Come on, don't want to be late, do we?" he says putting his arm around me as we walk towards the hospital's double doors.

"Does never actually turning up count?"

* * *

"Miss Everdeen," says the doctor sitting down on his swivel chair on the other side of the desk "And you are...?"

"Cato, Cato Ludwig,"

"In relation to Katniss?" we hadn't talked about what we were yet, but we both decided that labelling the relationship was definitely one of the worst things to do

"I'm her boyfriend," he answers confidently, I give him a small smile, but really I'm still shaking. Cato notice's and puts his hand on mine.

"Anyways, we better get down to business," says the doctor taking out a file "The last time you were here you informally denied treatment, is there any reason for that?"

"My dad had a brain tumour, he took the treatment and it killed him quicker. I want to spend as long as I can with those I love. I was there when my dad died, as much as he tried to hide it, he was in a lot of pain."

"I see..." the doctor takes a moment to reconsider his words "You know, you have a very different type of brain tumour from that of your father's," he says flicking through the file "In fact you could quite easily have an operation to remove it with barely any after affects,"

"And the chance of survival?"

"Around forty five per cent, which is a lot higher than what it was when we first looked at you," Cato immediately looks at me, as if begging for me to say something

"It's still lower than fifty," I say

"If I do this procedure, you will come out alive,"

"What if I don't?"

"You will." he says it so confidently that it's almost scary

"What do I sign?"

* * *

We're driving home.

"I still can't believe you signed them papers!" says Cato in disbelief

"Well you better believe it, cause in a month I will be operated on so don't expect me to come off that table alive," Cato goes silent and doesn't answer. He just drives. In the wrong direction. "Where are you going? The exit was back there!"

"Just shut up and let me drive," that was harsh. I fold my arms and look away from his tough exterior and look to the fields that are now surrounding us. Soon the car pulls over and he gets out the car. He opens the door for me but I don't get out. "Come on," he says pleadingly but still I don't move. Yes I may sound like a spoilt brat but I really can't be bothered right now. I just want to go home and curl up in bed and hide under the covers. "Fine then," he says clipping my seatbelt and pulls me over his shoulder into the fireman's lift

"What the hell are you doing?"

"And she's back!" he says sarcastically

"Answer the damn question!"

"I'm carrying you," he smiles

"Well done smart ass, now where are you taking me?"

"You'll see," he says monotone whilst continuing to walk. It doesn't take long before we reach the river.

"What are we doing here?"

"I just need to talk to you," he says turning away from me and looking out at the river, I sigh in response "Am I forcing you to have this operation?" he sounds worried. I see him fidgeting with his hands.

"First." I say walking around to face him "I wouldn't let you force me into anything." he smirks "Second. I now have a little something to balance out all the bad stuff," I smile smoothly "The flashbacks aren't as bad anymore, when I'm around you they barely ever happen, you're like magic,"

"Magic?"

"Yes. I want to bottle you!" he laughs and puts his arm around me

"I'm sorry about being cocky,"

"It's fine, it's your defence. It's like me with my sarcasm,"

"How do you even stand me?" he moans throwing his hands in the air

"Simple." I say and he looks at me and raises an eyebrow "You understand me and I understand you. We all have our reasons for having a shit time in life and you lit up the darkness in mine,"

"That's real deep, especially for you!" he laughs and I slap him on the shoulder

"Talk about ruining the moment!"

"You slapped ME!"

"Provoked!" I say holding my hands up "Can we go back to the truck? I'm cold,"

"Not quite,"

"And why's that?" I smirk

"Because I want to do this,"

"Do what-" I am cut off by his lips crashing onto mine. Warmth explodes through my body and it tingles where he holds my waist with his hands and my fingers run through the hair at the bottom of his head "This seems familiar," I smirk as we pull apart

"Now all we need is the police,"

"Screw the police, I gave Peeta Mellark a black eye!" I say holding out my arm and showing off the muscle. Cato simply pinches it getting an "Ow!" from me and he kisses it better "Carry me to the truck," I moan holding my arms out

"No!" he argues

"You carried me here,"

"Fine." he smiles picking me up.

"Thank you, for everything," I whisper uncertain whether he heard me or not.

_Thank you, for everything._


	19. Chapter 19

Hey guys, for the last chapter I couldn't actually decide which review I liked better. It was definitely between the several paragraphs from **LilyZ** and the sweet little message I got from** Catniss child2**, thanks to everyone for reviewing and it's really good to know that you're enjoying my writing. Although this story most probably will not be updated tomorrow as I am going on a trip with my school to go see the Hairspray musical in Nottingham! God I love that movie! Then next week I wont be around at all on the Thursday, Friday or Saturday as I'm off to Ypres on a History trip! Woo! Wow that was a long author's note.

- Court x

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

"Get up! Come on Katniss! Get up!"

"Go away Prim," I moan shuffling further into my pillow "It's Saturday! Let me sleep!"

"But a letter came for you!" with that I bolt up and rip the letter out her hands before she can even blink. It's still unopened. "Good morning to you too," she mutters "I'm going to eat breakfast," she says skipping away

"Thanks Prim!" I shout after her.

I stare at the envelope in my hands. I don't want to open it. What if it says that I'm nothing but a liar and that they have been released from custody? My heart pounds in my chest. I reread the writing on the front of the envelope again.

_Miss Katniss Everdeen, high importance._

which is obviously followed by my address. I flip the envelope over and stare at the back where I am supposed the open. I gulp and will shaking fingers rip the edge of the envelop open.

It's going to tell me something bad! They've been released I just know it! But they can't be released can they? I sure hope not. I wouldn't want their faces appearing at our house in the middle of the night.

I gently pull the letter out the envelop and open the fold.

_Miss Everdeen,_

_I am pleased to inform you that the court date has been set to the 9th of July, in two days time. Please could you dress formally and come to the courts at 1pm sharp, from there you will be told to wait until you are called into the court room. Thank you for helping us with our investigation, the whole team is especially grateful after trying to find these criminals for years. We all hope you get the justice you deserve._

_Kind regards,  
PC Inspector Plutarch Heavensbee_

I reread the letter once, twice, three times and it doesn't seem to register. They hadn't been released. They were still in jail awaiting trail. At least I could sleep easy from now on, well that is until the court case...

The annoying ringing of my phone pulls me out of my thoughts and I shuffle around my room to find it.

"Yes?" I ask

"Did you get the letter?" unmistakeably Cato, he gets straight to the point with phone calls, much like me, you just never need to say hello when one day you're gonna have to say goodbye.

"Yes. Did you get one?"

"Yes." he says "So it's in two days then?"

"Yup," I say popping the p "To be honest I'm dreading it,"

"Don't worry everything is gonna be ok,"

"A lot can happen in two days,"

"I rang the others, we're all on our way for a feast. So basically Glimmer and Clove are at the store getting as much ice cream, popcorn and pizza as they can fit in the car," we both laugh "Let's celebrate!" he cheers, I smile down the phone and hear the rev of his truck' engine "See you in a min," he says before hanging up.

I don't bother to change. I just roll my hair into a messy high ponytail and pull my duvet over me and plonk down on the sofa with Prim and watch TV for a bit whilst waiting for the others. The doorbell rings.

"Prim get the door," I moan not bothering to get up

"You get the door!" she wails

"IT'S OPEN!" I shout and both Prim and I laugh, just then Clove, Glimmer, Gale, Marvel and Cato burst in

"Hey," they all say

"Hey," I say back

"Going to Rue's," says Prim before grabbing a jacket and her phone and leaving the house

"Bye Prim," I call after her

Pretty soon my friends and I are all gathered around the sofa

"You ok?" asks Cato sliding into the duvet next to me

"I'm pretty good," I say

"When I got that letter this morning I was praying for good news,"

"You're not the only one," I mumble but he hears me and puts his arm around my shoulder

"Can I ask you something?" he asks

"If it's about the Biology homework I have no clue!" I say holding my hands up as to gesture my surrender

"No, genius," he says sarcastically "I'm in love with this girl and she's having a big operation soon, I was wondering how much chocolate she would want me to smuggle into the hospital..."

"Fuck loads," I smile and he kisses my forehead before I snuggle into him, his arm still wrapped securely around me.

"You two are just too cute!" squeals Glimmer and I roll my eyes

"You really are," says Clove and Gale and Marvel start laughing at Clove's girliness "Screw you guys," she says slapping them

"Can't we just watch the movie?" I moan they nod "What are we watching anyways?"

"She's the man," answer Glimmer with a mouthful of popcorn

"I hate this movie," moans Gale

"Yeah but Tanning Chatum is hot!" says Marvel and we all laugh

"Are you sure you're not gay?" I ask and he throws a cushion at me

"I was thinking from a girls' point of view!"

"Sure..." we all say, we watch the rest of the movie whilst chatting about well life.

"Hi Katniss... and Katniss' friends," says Prim hanging her coat her

"Thought we'd be gone?" asks Marvel looking at her knowingly

"Yes."

"Damn Kat, you're sister is adorable!" smiles Glimmer

"Going to my room..." says Prim awkwardly walking away

"Where are you going?" asks Cato as I bounce up pulling the duvet with me

"I need to talk to Prim..." I moan "Let go of the duvet, Cato," I say as he holds onto the other end

"What if I want the duvet?" he pouts, I roll my eyes

"You're such a girl," I say dropping the duvet and running up the stairs. I knock twice and Prim shouts for me to come in. I stand in the doorway

"You were very awkward, normally you're a social butterfly, what happened?"

"Nothing."

"Are you ignoring me on purpose?"

"Nope."

"Alright I know something is up. Please tell me!" I beg "I'll tickle you," I warn

"Fine! Fine." she says "Rory kissed me," she squeals

"Who's Rory?"

"He's amazing," she sighs

"Does the amazing Rory have a surname?"

"Hawthorne,"

"Woah! Hawthorne? Gale's brother? As in the Rory Hawthorne?"

"Yes..."

"What he a good kisser? I want details!"

"Good bye Katniss," she says shutting to door. I skip downstairs.

"Why are you so happy?" asks Gale

"Just the case that you're little brother kissed my little sister today,"

"What!" he screeches

"Calm down powder puff," says Clove slapping him lightly

"Come to think of it, he has been acting weird,"

"It's not weird, it's cute." I say flopping down on the sofa next to Cato and he pulls the duvet over me

"And you know what that means..." smirks Gale

"A whole lot of brotherly teasing," I say and we laugh.

God I have good friends!

* * *

Tick tock. Tick tock.

The hands slowly finds its way around he clock face. I put my head back so it leans against the wall. Cato holds my hand. My feet hurt from these stupid high heels that Glimmer made me wear, she's watching with Clove, Gale and Marvel. Joy...

Tick tock. Tick tock.

"Stupid shoes," I mutter and Cato chuckles

"You're nervous, anyone could expect that," he smiles

"How long have we been here?" I moan

"Twenty minutes," he says perkily

"It feels like forever!" I moan resting my head on his shoulder

"Don't worry," he say resting his head on mine "If you want me to go into a rendition of Bob Marley I am more than happy to-"

"God no." I laugh "But if you can magic a pair of comfortable shoes from nowhere I would love to hear it," I say.

"Katniss Everdeen and Cato Ludwig?" we turn to see a woman in a suit with a clipboard

"That's us," he says as we stand up. I'm still shorter than Cato, even in these damn heels. I pull down my black pencil skirt some more, curtsey of Glimmer, and straighten out my white blouse from Clove, my braid hangs down my left shoulder neatly.

"Come with me." says the woman and I follow her to my doom.


	20. Chapter 20

Hey guys Hairspray was AMAZING! Met Mark Benton outside the theatre when we were leaving! Literally like died.

Anyways for a bit I have to tell you the best reviewer! Drum roll please... **HeyoMyFellowReaders101**, wow that was a lot of paragraphs, thank you so much and for the record if you ever met me you wouldn't think I'm a genius. I didn't know where Egypt was... sorry if anyone in Egypt is reading this...

Enjoy the chapter!

-Court

* * *

Chapter Twenty

"So Miss Everdeen, could you explain to us who these _clients_ were?" asks the man in the suit, I notice Alma staring at me from behind him. I gulp.

"They were all men. Older men. They would pay her for having me down there in that basement for an hour or so," I say hesitantly

"What sort of things happened in the basement?" I shudder at the thought and gulp again

"Bad things." I say shaking "Very bad things."

"Would you care to elaborate Miss Everdeen?" asked their defence

"I was... I was raped. I can't tell you how many times, I stopped counting after one hundred," the jury gasp and scribble down information "Some were _loyal customers_ that came back again and again. They were the worst. They were more confident."

"I believe that there is a charge of rape against my client," says the defence, he was talking about Romulus

"I try not to remember." I say

"This is important information, Miss Everdeen," warns the judge

"He would comfort me, after the clients, I trusted him. One day it went too far. We kissed, he said he loved me, I said it back. He told me to keep it a secret, he said maybe one day we could leave _together_. A week later, Alma got angry when a client didn't pay the normal rate because he said that I wasn't up to standard. She threw me against the wall, yelling at me that I was worthless. Soon those yells changed, she told me that it was all an act. I got so angry that I walked straight up to Romulus and slapped him. I didn't know where the confidence came from but it came from somewhere. He was fuming, livid, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me down into the basement..." a few gasps escaped the mouths of the jury and they scribbled furiously on their note pads.

"Could you tell us about the alleged abuse?"

"Alma was smart with it," I say looking at her, directly in the eye "She would make sure that she would stop before dad came home or that she had some sort of excuse for it, from falling off the swing at the bottom of the garden to falling down the stairs. I never touched that swing, ever, and I didn't fall. I was shoved."

"What sort of abuse was happening?"

"She would throw me up against the walls, slap, kick, punch, pull my hair, throw me to the floor..."

"Thank you Miss Everdeen, you can go sit," I sigh in relief and go sit down

"You did really well," whispered Cato I nod slowly, still not totally with it

"Please could Cato Ludwig come to the stand," Cato lets go of my hands and slips into the box to be questioned. He swears on the bible and confirms his identity. "Mr Ludwig, could you tell me what sort of things you have encountered with Miss Everdeen,"

"Do you mean the flashbacks? The nightmares? Or the uncertainty in anyone?" he says angrily, wait why is he angry?

"All please Mr Ludwig,"

"When I first met her, a couple months ago, she was different, detached. First so had met my friend Clove, Clove Fuhrman in a history class and Clove got her to sit with us at lunch. Let's just say I was very obtuse. I didn't like new people, but there was something about Katniss that made her different-"

"Mr Ludwig, we do not care for your relationship involvement with Katniss Everdeen, we want the facts!" says Alma's defence

"It's all fact about Katniss," he said "She dances you know, a bit of modern ballet-"

"Mr Ludwig-" says Alma's defence again but the judge cut him off

"Let the boy speak,"

"I went to the dance studio after school one day and there was music coming from inside, so I looked in and she was dancing. She was amazing," he was now looking straight at me "Then she caught me," he chuckles "But when she found me, she had this glassy look in her eyes. Something not quite right. She slapped me when I grabbed her arm but later I found out that she wasn't seeing me, she was having a flashback and it was Alma in her flashback," he gulped and took a slurp of his water before continuing "My friend Gale Hawthorne knew her from before he moved, he got angry at me one lunchtime after Katniss stormed out and he told us that her childhood was messed up, I stared to wonder. The next I went to the dance studio to find her I noticed three bullet scars on her stomach, I knew what they looked like as my brother had had a couple on his legs from being in the army. Anyways, we talked, I apologised for grabbing her and we went to get some food at McDonald's, that day I pulled her out of the flashback. I found out that the trigger was grabbing her arm when she didn't expect it,"

"What about the nightmares you mentioned?"

"She always gets nightmares about everything. The abuse, the basement, the clients, the incident with the shooting and her father dying," this brought a tear to my eyes "Sometimes they're violent and she screams until she can't scream no more, other times she just thrashes around uncontrollably,"

"And we were told about issues of trust..."

"Katniss doesn't trust anyone really, she's scared to get hurt. I can tell. When she dances she expresses all these emotions and she doesn't even notice,"

"Thank you Mr Ludwig, we would like to call Mr Romulus Thread to the stand," Cato exited the small box and sat down by me

"Everything's going to be fine," he whispered while Romulus took his seat

"What do you think about the accusations made against you?"

"It's all lies." he says and my heart skips a beat

"So what is the truth?"

"She tried to kiss me and I pushed her off me," he lies. My head hurts. I swear if I'm in here any longer I'll implode. I get up from my seat and run away only for the defence to grab my arm and pull me back.

I stop. Still as stone. Solid as concrete.

_"Worthless!" shouts Alma pointing the gun between me and my dad_

_"Now Alma-" calms my dad but she cuts him off_

_"Don't give me the Alma bullshit! I'm superior, she's just a sewer rat!"_

_"Don't you dare say a damn thing about my daughter!" he shouts "It'd put the gun down if I were you Alma," he says holding out his mobile phone_

_"Why should I?"_

_"You cant kill someone, you don't have it in you. You'll go to prison! Then where will Romulus be?" Romulus tenses behind her_

_"I don't give a damn about the boy, he was an accident!" she shouts_

_"Mom?" asks Romulus_

_"Shut up!" she shouts "You're all idiots!" she shouts "Go die," then she shoots my dad, he drops to the ground. I immediately fall down next to him, everything in slow motion, I see her pull the trigger once, twice, three times. I see blood pouring from my stomach, pain, I feel a lot of pain. I don't care. I kneel and lift dad's head on my lap_

_"Please don't go," I whisper, Alma is long gone "Stay with me," I whisper whilst dialling 911._

_"I love you so much, Katniss,"_

_"You can't say that! That's a good bye!" I cry_

_"Please, Katniss," tears roll down both our cheeks "Make something of yourself and always be a good girl," he says quieter_

_"I love you daddy," I whisper_

_"I love you so much," he says before him eyes close. He's gone and I cry into his chest. He's not coming back. This isn't a dream. I hear the sirens, they're too late._

_They drag me away from his body._

_"I love you daddy," I whisper._

* * *

Cato's POV

* * *

Alma's defence grabs her arm. Big mistake. I rise my from seat and stare at them as Katniss stares at the man with those glassy eyes, she's having a flashback, he's looking straight at her, confused.

I move myself from my seat and over towards the man, he doesn't let go of her arm. This is making it worse for her.

"Let go of her arm," I hiss

"Why? She's totally insane!"

"You're giving her a flashback, let go of her arm!" I shout

"Mr Ludwig is right, please Mr Jones please let go of her arm," says the judge concernedly from his chair. He drops his hand from her arm and I pull into a hug. She's stiff for a moment before she reciprocates the hug

"Gun shots." she whispered "It was the gun shots," then I know what her flashback was. It was the day her father died, the day she was shot three times, the day Alma and Romulus got away.

"I'm here, but so are they. You're safe with me, she doesn't like me remember?" I soothe

"I don't know if I can do this anymore."

She whispers, this time she means it and she's not just talking about the court.

She's talking about the brain tumour.


	21. Chapter 21

Hey guys, been busy but here's the chapter you've been desperately wanting! But I don't really have a favourite review! You're gonna have to do better with them guys. Thanks to those who did review. Sorry for the shortness...

- Court x

* * *

Chapter Twenty One

"Let's take a break," says the judge, Cato's arms are still wrapped around me and I hear everyone leaving the courtroom. He doesn't speak until the room is empty.

"You ok?" he says relaxing his arms as I wipe my eyes, checking for tears, I nod afraid that my voice will catch in my throat "You were real brave up there, their lawyer was idiot to grab your arm like that," I stay quiet "Say something, please,"

"I know you're trying to avoid what I said," I say knowingly

"I don't want to fight,"

"Then just let me do what I want,"

"Sometimes what you want isn't what you need,"

"Then what is it that I need Cato?" I snap

"You need to be shown that you can be happy even with all the misery you've seen," I gulp "I'm going to show you that,"

"Cato-"

"No. You're going to listen to me," he says holding the sides of my face with his hands, stroking my jawbone with his thumbs "I'm not going to just let you die," his eyes are filling with tears "Im not going to watch you, and don't give me all this bullshit about not sticking around. I love you so much more than you ever know and even more than you can handle. Get that? I. Love. You."

"I-" just then the lawyer walks back in

"Sorry to interrupt," he says and I take a step back and Cato rests his hand on the small of my back

"Mr Jones," says Cato

"Ah, Mr Ludwig, Miss Everdeen I would like to apologise for giving you a flashback," I nod "However, I shall not be attending court anymore," I raise an eyebrow but Cato speaks my thoughts

"Why not?"

"I cannot defend someone such as Alma Coin and Romulus Thread when they have obviously committed the crime that they are being accused of,"

"Which means...?" asks Cato

"I will not defend someone that damaged a young girl's life in such a reckless, unmannered, unreasoned and disgustingly evil way, they do not deserve to have someone defend them for their actions,"

"So you're not going to defend them?" I ask with a surge of confidence

"How could I?" he says genuinely.

I sit with Cato on the wooden pew, our fingertips touching. The judge sits before us with a bemused face and the jury are ready to give their verdict. I pray for guilty but deep down I think it will only be not guilty.

Guilty or not guilty.

Imprisonment or not?

I will have to wait to find out.

* * *

Clove's POV

* * *

I wait by the phone. I'm waiting for the call, I bet Katniss is feeling worse than I am. I've noticed that she's been having doubts about everything, especially the tumour. She doesn't know that if she dies that everyone will feel empty.

Before Katniss came, the only girl friend I had was Glimmer and that can get annoying because all that Glimmer likes is girly stuff. Since Katniss has been here we've gone running together, played basketball, soccer, went swimming, played paintball and not to mention went to the archery range. She's amazing at archery.

I know that staring at a phone all day isn't going to help but I can't do anything. I've tried.

I jump when the phone rings. I have to do a double take to make sure that it's not just a figure of my imagination. It isn't. I grab the phone and hold it to my ear.

"How'd it go?" I ask

"They came to a verdict," says Cato, he doesn't sound particularly happy

"What's the verdict?"

"The judge, jury and even their lawyer found them completely guilty, in fact the head of the jury even stood before Alma and called her a twat before turning and leaving. I particularly enjoy that bit," I can feel his smirk down the phone

"How's Katniss?"

"She's fine," he says trying to brush me off

"But she's not is she Cato?" he stays silent "She doesn't want the operation does she?"

"How do you know?" he sounds very confused

"I could just tell, tell her I say just go with it,"

"What does that even mean?" he asks

"Just tell her." I say before hanging up

* * *

Katniss' POV

* * *

Cato swears at his phone before hanging up and shoving his phone in his pocket. He puts his keys in he ignition and starts the truck. He sighs.

"Clove says 'just go with it',"

"Go with what?" I ask confused

"I don't know," he shrugs

"You're angry," I state

"Yes. I am,"

"Because I don't want the operation,"

"Yes." it wasn't a question "You just can't see it can you?"

"See what?"

"That if you die, they will have gotten what they wanted,"

"They didn't want me to die," I say

"What did they want then?" but I don't know the answer. I sigh and look out the window of the car. It's cloudy, it looks as if it could rain.

"You're so selfless," I say "Never once have you thought about yourself, the whole time you've just tried to help me. Cause that's done a whole lot of good..."

"You're wrong." he says not taking his eyes off the road

"Explain." I say

"You're just wrong. This whole things is so selfish," then the rain breaks from the clouds and it begins to spit the odd drop of rain

"_You're_ wrong, I have never known anyone so selfless," I say, the rain gets harder and it begins to pour, the window wipers kick into action. I take of the high heels that have been rubbing my feet all day and wiggle my toes.

He pulls over and I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Stop! Just stop!" he shouts

"I'm not doing anything!" I shout back raising my hands in surrender

"You're wrong! I'm selfish! _I want you to live_! I don't care if you don't want to! I need you! I can't live without you!" his voice cracks and he cries. I throw open the door of the truck and stomp out "Where are you going?" he shouts but I ignore him and walk in the pouring rain into the muddy field "God damn it!" he shouts before climbing out the truck and slamming the door. He runs after me and grabs me by the arm and pulls me around. We both stare at my arm which he is grabbing.

I am the first to look up.

The pouring rain drips down from my now loose hair and his chin, the water glistens in his now sodden hair which lies flat against his scalp.

"No flashback?" he half asks half whispers.

I don't answer I just pull his lips down on my own.

I pull back and our foreheads rest against one another lightly, his ice blue eyes are staring into my dull grey ones and they won't lose hold on one another. I don't want to lose this do it? But do I really know what _this_ is?

I whisper in confirmation "No flashback."


	22. Chapter 22

Hey guys... best reviewer for the last chapter goes to **HeyoMyFellowReaders101 **I suggest you keep reading, you wouldn't want to miss out any good stuff ;)

Today's a sad day for glee lovers. Cory Monteith has been found dead, a possible drug overdose. RIP to the amazing actor who played Finn in glee. Glee will never be the same...

On with the chapter... sorry for it being so short I wanted to have a cliffy and I did go back a couple times to bulk it up a bit!

-Court x

* * *

Chapter 22

"I can't believe you both got colds and get the week off school," says Clove dumping her bag on the floor and jumping into the chair opposite us. Cato and I are cuddled up on my sofa wrapped in a blanket whilst I carefully attempt to drink my hot chocolate without spilling any "You better be better next week Cato, it's your birthday after all,"

"Im bad at buying presents," I moan "So Cato what do you want for your birthday?"

"Nothing."

"You can't just say nothing!" says Clove flinging her hands in the air

"I'm happy with what I've got!" he says

"I'll find something," says Clove glaring micheviously at him "Gale wanted to come over but Glimmer wouldn't let him get infected,"

"What about you?" I sniff slurping my hot chocolate, which Cato takes out my hands and takes a slurp for himself

"I am under strict instructions to shower and burn my clothes," we all laugh

"I guess we'll be back on Monday," todays Friday and all week it's been boring daytime TV, but having Cato here is any amusement for having a cold

"I've been feeling better anyways and I don't think I could live through another day of channel surfing," I say

"Literally nothing on," says Cato taking another slurp of my hot chocolate

"So do you guys think that you would be fit enough to part ways tomorrow, so that Katniss and I can go birthday gift shopping?" asks Clove to Cato "Pleeeaaasssseeee!" she begs

"Fine," he says waving his hand in an attempt for her to stop begging

"Yay!" she cheers and I roll my eyes

I moan "I hate shopping."

* * *

"Come on Katniss," says Clove pulling my along after sitting down on a bench and not wanting to get up

"But we've looked everywhere!" I moan

"What do you even want to buy Cato?" she asks

"Something special,"

"Ooh! I know there's a photo of all of us as both our covers on Facebook,"

"And..."

"Well seeing as I already brought Cato his present, you could get it printed off and frame it with some sort of message on the back..."

"That's brilliant, how did you even think of that?"

"I don't know, I guess I am just brilliant," she smiles

"Come on!" I say pulling her in the opposite direction "Photo frames are this way!"

* * *

Cato's POV

* * *

**Hey, come over?  
-Katniss**

**I'll b 10 mins x**

I slid my phone into my pocket and grab a jacket before grabbing the key to my truck and driving to Katniss' house. The road is silent and I jump out my truck before walking up to the front door.

I knock twice before I hear Katniss shout to come in. I open the door and jump in surprise.

"SURPRISE!" they all shout, then the music starts up and I walk over to Clove and Katniss who are high fiving each other with the biggest smiles I have ever seen

"Thanks you guys," I say pulling them into a group hug, they hugs back before Clove starts bouncing up and down

"Happy birthday," smiles Clove handing me a box, I open it and find a watch, I raise an eyebrow "You shall never be late to anything again." she smirks

"And this is also for you!" shouts Marvel handing me a mug shaped wrapped object

"Thanks," I say opening it, I was right it's a mug... It says- Marvel is the best with a picture of his face "That's great man!" I say giving him a manly hug then I turn to Katniss who's smiling at me.

"Here," she says handing me something flat," I pull it out the wrapping paper and smile at the picture in it's beautiful frame which has been made with our names engraved into it and the date the photo was taken "Turn it over," she smirks

I open the frame and flip the photo over to reveal a message.

_Yeah I'm just a teenage dirtbag, baby  
Listen to Sleeping with Sirens, maybe... with me._

_Happy Birthday Cato!  
-Katniss_

Then next to the writing is two tickets to go see Sleeping with Sirens. Our favourite band. I smile as I pull the tickets from the tack holding them down.

"Oh my gosh," I say wrapping my arms around her "Thank you," I whisper kissing her softly on the lips "Best birthday ever," I whisper as we pull apart

"I'm going to get a drink, want one?" she asks sweetly and I nod reluctantly removing my hand from hers, she laughs before walking into the kitchen. Gale finds his way over to me.

"Where's Catnip?"

"Went to get a drink for the birthday boy," I say and he grunts

"Happy birthday," he says handing me a present, I unwrap it revealing the new Sleeping with Sirens CD, not only that but it's signed by Kellin Quinn

"Thanks, Gale," I say clapping him on the shoulder

"No problem but be careful tonight, keep Katniss close, cause I think we have a party crasher,"

"And who might that be?" I ask looking through the song list

"Peeta Mellark." I immediately look up from the CD case and look at Gale

"Who invited him?"

"No one, he came uninvited, I did try to get him to leave but he wouldn't,"

"I'll find him later,"

"If he doesn't find you, I swear he's up to something,"

"As long as he doesn't try anything with Katniss, I'm fine-" just then we hear a bottle smash in the kitchen. I follow the sound with Gale close behind me and we find Peeta Mellark, he's kissing someone up against the wall. I look closer at the girl against the wall. Brown braid. Denim shorts. Converse.

He's kissing Katniss.


	23. Chapter 23

Hey guys best reviewer goes to **LilyZ**! Here's a very dramatic chapter to conclude to the cliffy I left you with!

-Court x

* * *

Chapter Twenty Three

I leave Cato to go get some drinks for us. I go in the kitchen and grab two bottles of the usual when I stop and see Peeta Mellark watching me.

"What do you want?" I hiss

"Who's the drink for?" he asks avoiding my question

"Who d'ya think?"

"Katniss, can't you see?"

"See what?" I ask and he replies by pushing me against the wall, making me drop the bottles, before I can process what's happening he forces his lips down on mine. I can't move under his strength, he's not on the wrestling team for nothing...

I hit him hard on the chest but he continues kissing me. I feel sick. He shifts slightly, revealing a weakness. I let my hands hold his shoulders gently and he deepens the kiss thinking that this is me reacting well, somewhat flirting with him.

With that push him down with my hands and bring up knee up damaging his crown jewels.

"Oww!" he shouts staggering back, I see Cato smirk from the doorway with a laughing Gale behind him

"Try that again and I wont hold back," I say walking away. Cato slides his arm over my shoulders and smiles.

"This is why you are my girlfriend," I roll my eyes and laugh.

The party gets into full swing until someone rings the doorbell. Cato raises an eyebrow at me and I shrug. I walk over and open the door.

"Katniss is that you?"

"Thom?"

* * *

Cato's POV

* * *

I wonder who was at the door. I walk over and see Katniss hugging a boy, the same age of us. I cough awkwardly and the two separate

"Cato this is my friend Thom," she says gesturing to the boy "Thom this is Cato," I wonder why she didn't introduce me as her boyfriend. I nod at Thom.

"Come in," she says pulling him in and closing the door

"I didn't know you were having a party,"

"Yeah, we are, it's my birthday," I growl, Katniss gives me that annoyed scowl then turns back to Thom

"What are you doing here?" she smiles

"Well I came to see you,"

"Thom?" I turn to see Gale, Thom and Gale man hug and Gale is now smiling two, I raise an eyebrow at Katniss and she shrugs

"I'm going to get a drink," I grunt walking into the kitchen. Peeta Mellark smirks as he sips his drink

"What are you smirking at Mellark? If you care to trace you mind back to an hour ago you will find that my girlfriend kneed you in the balls,"

"I wouldn't be so sure Cato, from the way that she's looking at that boy over there, you are long forgotten."

"Leave before my fist connects with you're face," he laughs before leaving knowing that I wasn't lying. But how come that I feel that he was right about Katniss? Who really is this Thom guy? And why would he have anything to do with Katniss?

* * *

Katniss' POV

* * *

"So what are you doing here?" asks Gale, Thom smiles at us

"Just moved here, Foxy found you in the phone book by accident, she was looking for her friend's number and she was like didn't we know and Everdeen? I of course raced here to find the one in a million golden girl,"

"Shut up," I say slapping him lightly

"Haven't lost your sense of humour I see," he laughs "I heard about the court case,"

"New travels fast huh?"

"Shut up Catnip, it's a good thing," says Gale

"Well considering that their house is being emptied and the police have been in and out of there for the past couple weeks we knew that something had happenned, it just took my courage to ask one of the officers, I can't believe they're in prison! You must have been so happy,"

"Still am," I say

"Look Katniss," says Gale using my real name "You should tell him about the... you know..."

"About the what?" asks Thom

"I have a brain tumour," I sigh "But I'm having an op for it soon,"

"So it's treatable?" he asks concerned

"Forty per cent chance of survival," I say "The odds aren't exactly in my favour,"

"You'll get through it, I just know. How else could you be my girl on fire?" I laugh and Gale smiles

"Hey guys," says Clove plonking down on the sofa next to me, resting her head on my lap "Jackson will not leave me alone..." she groans and we laugh

"Clove this is Thom, Thom this is Clove, one of our close friends," Clove turns on her said mutters a hey and returns to laying on my lap

"CLOVE?" I hear from behind us

"Shit, catch ya later," she says before running off, we laugh

"Another boyfriend? Shame on you, Everdeen," says Peeta sliding in like a fox onto the sofa next to me

"Do you want me to knee you in the balls again, Mellark?"

"Is this guy giving you trouble, Niss?" asks Thom angrily

"Peeta get outta here, you weren't invited," I say sharply

"No but it seems both your boyfriends were,"

"Thom is not my boyfriend,"

"Oh so it's three is it? Gale as well?"

"Do you want me to break that pretty little face of yours Mellark?" spits Gale

"They're my friends, Peeta, don't get jealous," Peeta's mouth forms an angry o

"Come on, Mellark, I'll show you out," says Gale grabbing his arm and pulling him out the front door

"What was that all about?" asks a worried looking Thom

"We went out, for like a week and he asked me to marry him because of the tumour,"

"He's a jerk then..."

"Definitely,"

"And three boyfriends, Everdeen?" I roll my eyes "I didn't know you were going out with Gale,"

"Ew. No! Gale and I are friends and that's all we'll ever be! No I'm dating Cato... actually I've been wondering where he's got to,"

"Oh the blonde one from earlier?"

"Yeah, that's him,"

"Does he treat you well?" he asks seriously

"Better than you could ever imagine,"

"Wouldn't want my little sister getting hurt," he said ruffling my hair "How's Prim anyways?"

"She's good, she's at a friends house, and I'm a year younger than you Thread, you jackass," I say punching him lightly

"No hate, ye?" he asks and I nod

"How's Fox Face, you're oh so wonderful girlfriend that found me in the phone book,"

"She's good, thinking of asking a very important question soon,"

"No way!"

"Yes," he smiles "I officially declare you to be there, you can bring your boyfriend if you want,"

"Don't get too ahead of yourself,"

"The proposal or your boyfriend?" I don't answer I just kiss him on the cheek

"Why don't I just get you a drink?"

"Can't, have to get back, I've give you a call soon, yeah?" he smiles wrapping his arms around me

"Yeah," I say "See you soon,"

"Tell Gale, I said bye," he says turning to leave "Oh and Katniss, if you need me to beat up that Mellark kid I would be happy to,"

"I'll think about it," I shout after him as he shuts the front door after him. I walk into the kitchen and grab a bottle I turn and see Cato. I jump.

"Shit, Cato!" I say gathering my breath "You made me jump,"

"What was that all about?"

"What?" I ask absent minded picking up a straw from the floor

"That Thom guy! Who the fuck does he think he is! Acting like your _his_ _girlfriend_!"

Wait he thinks WHAT?


	24. Chapter 24

Hey guys, got a lot of reviews, and it's a tie today between **LilyZ **and **Ace (Guest)** thanks for reviewing! Just as a reminder I'm off to Ypres on Thursday and I don't get back till Saturday but I'll be really tired, you know what sharing a room with some of the craziest people you know is like right? But anyways you probably wont get a chapter till the Sunday.

AND I GOT OVER A THOUSAND VIEWS ON THIS STORY IN ON DAY :D real happy :)

Enjoy the chapter

-Court x

* * *

Chapter Twenty Four

"He's my ex-stepbrother," she sighs

"So he's a Thread?"

"Yeah, he used to live with his dad and visit every month for two days, those two days were heaven,"

"So is he nice?" she nods

"He lives with his girlfriend Fox Face, her real name is Marissa but everyone calls her Fox Face, he's thinking of proposing,"

"One day," I mutter "One day,"

"What?" she asks

"Nothing," I lie "Sorry for acting like an ass,"

"I'm over it," she says kissing me on the cheek "Let's just have some fun!"

* * *

Katniss' POV

* * *

I wake up in someone's arms and I lift my head to see Cato. I remember last night and how after our conversation about Thom we danced and talked with Clove and the others, leaving Glimmer to continue her lip lock with some guy she'd met.

"Morning Beautiful," he smiles warmly and I blush "Wow, is the great Katniss Everdeen blushing?"

"Shut up," I laugh slapping him with my pillow

"Ow!" he over exaggerates and I lean forward and gently peck him on the lips

"All better," I whisper jumping out of my bed

"What you thinking about?"

"It's Christmas soon," I smile

"I know, six weeks today," he smiles

"I used to love Christmas," I say looking at the photo I have of me and my dad with Prim and my mom at Christmas "My dad was always home for Christmas, I would visit Prim with him in the afternoon,"

"That's cute," he says wrapping his arms around my waist and leaning his head on my shoulder

"Please, I'm anything but! My sister on the other hand..."

"Ok, so your sister is cute, you are beautiful," and I roll my eyes "We haven't practiced much, in a while,"

"Yeah..."

"Do you want to go today?"

"It's a Saturday, we're not scheduled for today,"

"No one ever books it for a Saturday, they have better things to do!" he smiles

"Okay," I say

"I'm gonna head home and get changed, I'll pick you up in fifteen minutes?"

"Nah, I'll go on my skateboard, plus I can start stretching or something,"

"Ok, see you in a bit," he says kissing my cheek before running off out my room.

"Bring some soda!" I shout after him, I change into grey sweats and my black crop top, I grab my purple hoodie and slip that over the top and tie up my converse. I style my hair into a very messy side braid then I grab my skateboard and leave the house.

I'm skating down the street when a voice calling my name brings me to a halt.

"Katniss! Wait up!" comes the voice again. I stop and turn, seeing Peeta Mellark running after me. Can't this guy take a hint? I ignore his pleas and push off down the street to school.

"Hello Katniss," says a sly voice from the side of the gates, I turn to see Peeta's friend Finnick. Joy...

I flip my skateboard up and carry it as I walk over to him

"Yes?"

"Peeta wants to talk to you,"

"Last time Peeta said that he got kicked in the balls. Does he ever learn?"

"He wants to apologise,"

"Yeah with his lips," I say rolling my eyes "Can I go now? I have to practice,"

"Sure, whatever," he says stubbing out his weird smelling cigarette. I ignore him and walk into school and around to the dance studio. It's quiet and I can't hear any music, better to be safe than sorry right? I knock twice and push the door ajar, it's empty. I sigh in relief and switch on the lights, they flicker on with a resounding click and I enter the dance studio.

I begin to stretch, to make sure that I don't pull anything and plug my memory stick into the computer and starting the music. I begin rehearsing our routine as I wait for Cato. I find new places to add in a couple tricks but Cato still doesn't come. I shuffle around in my pockets in search for my phone, and then I realise, I've left it at home... well done Katniss...

I sit cross legged on the dance studio floor, waiting. Where's Cato? Has he ditched me? And why do I get the feeling it has something to do with Peeta Mellark?

I stand back up and practice my turns, it's all I can do now... just wait.

* * *

Cato's POV

* * *

I get in my truck and start the engine ready to go meet Katniss.

I get out my truck and slam the door and walk through the gate but someone grabs me by the collar of my shirt and slams me against the brick wall surrounding the school. My head hits the brick hard.

"Let go of me Mellark," I spit

"You took Katniss from me,"

"She didn't like you!" I argue

"Why are you lying? I am better for her!" he hits me against the wall again

"Shit, man, let go or you'll give me concussion!"

"Shut up!"

"What are you going to gain from this?"

"KATNISS!" he yells

"But Katniss doesn't like you!"

"WHAT MAKE YOU SO SPECIAL?"

"It's not me," I say calmly "It's her, she's different,"

"I'm better for her!" he yells slamming me into the wall again

"Don't-"

"SHUT UP!" then everything goes blurry and I fade into the darkness...

* * *

Katniss' POV

* * *

I've waited here for a while... where is Cato?

I am pulled out of thought when I hear ambulance sirens. I run out the front doors and find them carrying an unconscious Cato onto the ambulance. He's covered in blood from the back of his head.

I run up to the ambulance.

"Please stay away miss,"

"Can I stay with him? Please?"

"What relation to him are you?"

"I'm his girlfriend, please, I need to stay with him," he nods and I climb into the ambulance. They switch on the sirens again to race to the hospital. I grab Cato's hand and whisper to his unconscious form

"Stay with me Cato, please."


	25. Chapter 25

Hey guys thanks for the really hilarious reviews! I think people definitely have their pitchforks ready for Peeta! Don't forget I'm no gonna update till Sunday after tomorrow, cause I'm going to Ypres :) But anyways the best reviewer goes to... someone new... **toritwilight504**! Congrats!

Anyways on with the chapter :)

-Court x

* * *

Chapter Twenty Five

My eyes flicker open and the light burns my eyes, I quickly snap them shut for a moment before slowly opening them so my eyes can get used the light. Where am I?

I feel a warm presence holding my hand, I lift my head and see a girl with brown hair in a very messy braid holding my hand whilst sleeping half on a chair half on my bed. She's asleep but from the movement of her eyebrows and heavy breathing she's not in the world of nice dreams. I curl her loose strands of hair between my fingers and she stirs slightly.

"Cato?" she asks opening her eyes "This isn't a dream is it?"

"I don't think so," I say and she hugs me... who is this girl? "I'm sorry," I say pushing her off me "Who are you?" she's shocked and her mouth hangs open "Do I know you?"

"I'm Katniss..." she says with a little hope

"I'm sorry, I don't know you," then he doctor walks in and stares at me then the girl I now know as Katniss then back at me. Katniss rushes out the room leaving me with the doctor.

"What did you say to her?" he sighs

"Nothing! I don't know who she is!" I protest

"Weird..." he says

"What's weird?"

"You've been unconscious for all of twenty six hours and she hasn't left your side, I don't think just a random girl would stay here and do that,"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I think you maybe have a form of amnesia."

* * *

Katniss' POV

* * *

I run out the room. Did he really just say that? If it's a joke I'll kill him... but it wasn't, he had that glassy look in his eyes, he was utterly confused. Gale stands from his chair in the waiting room and without thinking pulls me into his arms.

"What's the matter, Catnip?" he asks soothingly

"He doesn't know, who I am," I say into his chest

"What do you mean?" asks Clove now standing from her chair

"He doesn't remember me," I say quietly

"Does he remember us?"

"I don't know..." I say, Gale's arms tighten around me and I turn to see why, Peeta Mellark comes around the corner on a wheelchair with a bloody nose. "What happened to him?"

"Gale beat him up, he was the one that hurt Cato, he was bragging about it," says Marvel putting his arm around me

"Screw this," I say "I'm going home,"

"I'll drive you." says Gale. Gale drives me home in complete silence, no words could comfort me, I just feel like I had been ripped apart. Gale walks me inside and I look at the clock. 4am... Prim's probably asleep and god knows where my mother is.

"Thanks," I whisper to Gale

"Try and get some sleep," he says

"I don't think I'll be able to get any," I say truthfully

"Then I'm staying,"

"No." I say harshly, the last time I was in my bed I was with Cato

"I wont try anything, I promise," he says holding his hands up in surrender

"Fine," I say and we go upstairs. I'm still in my crop top, hoodie and sweats. I throw off my hoodie and pull myself into bed. Gale comes in next to me and he wraps him arms around me.

"Clove called," he says, I nod for him to continue "She says he can remember everything that happened during summer just not when you came," I bury my face in Gale's chest "They say he'll be able to remember everything, but it might take a while," I gulp

"I don't know if I can do this Gale," I whisper "Maybe it's better this way,"

"I'm not letting you die, Cato wouldn't want that to happen,"

"News flash Gale! He doesn't know who I am!"

"He will know eventually,"

"What if I don't want him to know?" Gale stays silent and his arms tighten around me

"Get some sleep, you'll make more sense in the morning."

* * *

Cato's POV

* * *

"So you don't know who Katniss is?" asks Clove

"No... why should I?"

"You should ask her that yourself, but when i find that Peeta Mellark, he wont just have a broken nose..." she growls

"Wow, someone gave Mellark a broken nose? I would have loved to have seen that," I smile

"Gale did it, but Katniss... on her very first day she kicked him in the stomach and slapped him for making fun of her little sister, Prim," she smiles. Prim... where had I heard that before? It had a familiar tang to it.

"I think I might like this Katniss girl..." I say

"You liked her, a lot,"

"What does that even mean?" I moan rubbing my sleepy eyes

"You liked her a lot, she dances like you,"

"What do you mean like me?"

"Well I'm not sure, you were the only person she let see her dance,"

"And why's that?"

"Her past, it's fucked up, like badly,"

"What happened to her?"

"I don't know the whole of it, but you did, you went to court with her and sent her ex-stepmother and ex-stepbrother to prison, I could have slapped them so hard-"

"So they _hurt_ her?"

"Yes, in many ways, psychological and physical," I remind myself not to ask any questions about that

"Was she important to me?"

"Very, on a scale there's breathing and above it there's Katniss,"

"Wow, she must have been a real good best friend," I smile

"Yeah..."

* * *

Katniss' POV

* * *

I wake thrashing from a nightmare, Gale holds me steady. I breathe heavily in an attempt to catch my breath.

"Just a nightmare," he soothes "Just a nightmare,"

"Just life," I say glumly flipping myself out of bed, it's 8am so I got a couple hours...

"Come on," he says getting out of bed himself "I'm taking you for ice cream," he said slipping on his shoes, I tied up my converse and he grabbed my hand and his car keys.

He led me out the his car and we got in the front seat.

"About last night..." I say attempting an apology but he cuts me off

"I don't want to talk about this no operation crap, you're having that operation," I don't say anything he just drives to the mall. Once at the mall he grabs my hand and leads me to the Sugar Shack.

I freeze when I see familiar blonde hair, 6ft 1" height and that light blue hoodie he liked to wear.

"Katniss," says Clove hugging me "You ok?" I nod slowly and turn to look at Gale who mouthed 'Didn't know' to me

"Katniss?" asks Cato, I take a deep breath and turn to face him

"Cato," I say

"Sorry about earlier, I have amnesia," he says, there's the apology, Clove doesn't look bothered. "I would have thought you'd be bothered if I apologised to someone," he said jabbing Clove in the ribs

"You apologise to Katniss all the time,"

"Really?" I nod, I tense up when I see Peeta Mellark go past the shop window, Gale grabs my waist to stop me from moving forward to attack that bastard Peeta Mellark.

"Not now," he says quietly in my ear, I nod and his hands let go of my waist but he wraps his hand over mine

"Clove, you didn't say that Katniss was Gale's girlfriend," says Cato to Clove, my eyes prick with water, he really does remember nothing.

"He's not got a girlfriend," she hisses to him

"They should go out though, they'd make a good couple."

That's when my world comes crumbling down around me, the world I built from nothing, the hardships I went through mean nothing and the happy memories gone. Maybe it's better this way... maybe I don't have to go for the operation after all...

Oh Cato I wish you'd remember.

Remember please?


	26. Chapter 26

Hey guys, thanks for the reviews although seeing as I am getting over seven hundred views a day i think i should be getting more than ten! I don't care if your a guest just review and put your name on the end and you could be the best reviewer for a chapter! But the best reviewers of chapter twenty five were... **toritwilight504 **and **LilyZ**, sorry I couldn't choose between the two of you!

Enjoy the chapter ;)

-Court x

* * *

Chapter Twenty Six

I get out my truck and see Clove with Gale and Katniss sat on a bench, Clove stands whilst talking to them. Gale casually has his arm draped over Katniss' shoulder but she doesn't mind... this two need to become a couple like stat but why did I feel jealous of Gale?

"Hey," smiles Clove

"Hi," I say

"Welcome back to the terror of high school," says Gale

"Could I catch up with homework with you tonight?" I ask

"You're practicing tonight," says Clove, I raise an eyebrow but Katniss answers

"We're dance partners, every Monday, Wednesday and sometimes Fridays we go and rehearse,"

"Oh." is all I can say "Sorry, I don't remember..." i say awkwardly

"It's fine, don't even bother coming. It's not important and it's practically impossible seeing as you cant even remember that who I was let alone that we were dance partners. I'll just tell Cinna I want to pull out or something..." she says standing up

"But Kat, you can't give up now!" protests Clove, give up? What did she mean give up?

"She's determined," says Gale

"It's fine, seriously," says Katniss trying to walk away but Clove grabs her arm. Clove gasps and drops Katniss' arm, why do I get the feeling that something bad is going to happen. Katniss is right in front of me and her eyes are twinkly and glassy, like they're covered in a thick mist, she's seeing someone else. Why is this feeling familiar?

Then before I can blink her hand connects with my face and she runs off. Slap. Why is that familiar?

Then I remember.

The slap outside the dance studio, the McDonald's incident, her breakdown in the halls, how she was romantically involved with Peeta Mellark, how he asked her to marry him and how she turned him down, our dance rehearsal, my birthday party, Prim, Katniss' life story, Gale telling me that I should go out with Katniss and finally me and Katniss kissing.

I bring my hand to my cheek.

"I remember," I whisper

"What?" asks Clove looking up from tapping away on her phone, probably Katniss

"I remember," I repeat louder

"How much?" asks Gale

"Everything..." I say

"You should get slapped more often," says Gale rather harshly

"Shut up, I need to go find Katniss." I say before running off in the direction she came ran off in.

* * *

Katniss' POV

* * *

_"Such a pretty little girl," says a man fiddling with my loose hair "Alma is requesting such little for you?" I gulp "I wonder how you are?" the man gets closer and I can smell his tacky cologne that he must have gotten off some cheap market stall "Shall we get down to business?"_

Slap.

Except he slap wasn't in the flashback, it was real. I just slapped Cato. Before I can even force myself to think about moving my legs have already sprung into action pulling me away from the group. Other students watch in awe but I continue running. I run through the main doors although I don't know where I'm going, somewhere quiet I hope. I look at the ground not wanting to see the faces of student ridiculing the girl with the brain tumour, Peeta Mellark's ex-girlfriend, local slut or whatever else they can think of.

Before I understand what's happening I run head first into another student.

Well done Everdeen...

"Sorry," I mutter standing up and brushing myself down

"No problem," he says standing up too "You're Katniss Everdeen aren't you?"

"Yeah..." I say glumly

"Sorry about your tumour and Cato getting amnesia," he says awkwardly but I know he means well

"You heard?"

"Hell, the whole school knows," he says and I sigh "I'm Thresh by the way,"

"Well you obviously know me," I say

"Can I ask, what were you running from?"

"I had a flashback to when I was younger, I had a fucked up childhood, I ended up slapping Cato and not realising until I was running away..."

"He's probably wondering where you are," he says sweetly

"Please, he doesn't even know who I am,"

"Do you want to go grab a milkshake or something from the cafeteria, calm you down a bit?"

"Sure..." I say and we walk to the cafeteria. Thresh seems nice, like really nice. We end up getting ice cream, both getting vanilla and sitting down on a bench outside together

"The rumours say that it's Peeta Mellark's fault that Cato got amnesia,"

"It's true," I saying eating a spoon of ice cream "Just outside the school gates, that's why there's a blood stain on the brick wall,"

"Just for the record, Peeta Mellark always has and will always will be a prick, I never liked him,"

"The feeling's mutual," I say eating some more ice cream "Do you think Cato will ever get his memory back?" I ask in a whisper

"Of course he will, but whether you change is a different concept,"

"What do you mean?"

"You might not want to get back with Cato, people change Katniss Everdeen and you could change so much that you don't like him as you once thought he was,"

"I don't think that could ever happen," I say looking at my now empty pot "I love him too much."

* * *

Cato's POV

* * *

I run through the halls asking which way Katniss went to anyone who listens, they all say the same thing- they saw her with Thresh in the cafeteria. I run to the cafeteria to find Katniss not in there. So I ask the lunch lady and she directs me to the bench outside. I run faster hoping that she hasn't broken down and been left vulnerable to a strong boy like Thresh.

I spot her on the bench staring out into space, Thresh has gone.

"Katniss," I call and her eyes slowly lift from the ground and look at me, I have missed those steel grey eyes, she sees me and her small smile drops, I have to tell her, I have to-

I am pulled out of my thoughts went the familiar feeling of someone grabbing me from my collar pushes me against the wall. Peeta Mellark.

"Leave her alone," he spits

"There's something I need to tell her, it's important," I say lunges forward but he just pushes me back against the wall

"She's mine!" he hisses

"I'm nobody's," I hear a firm voice from behind Peeta, it's obviously none other than Katniss Everdeen, Peeta casually removes his hands from my collar and pretends to dust down some dirt

"Just a little dirt on your collar," he says dusting the imaginary dirt, but what happens next, surprises me. Katniss grabs Peeta's collar and throws him against the wall

"Hurt my friends again Mellark and you get in serious trouble, I'm not yours and I'm not nobody's, I don't like you Peeta. Get it into your head!" but he forces his lips on hers, after a second of shock she kicks him in the balls and he let's go of Katniss. "I don't like you." she spits before flipping around, letting her braid hit him in the face, and heading back inside to class.

I'm dumbstruck for a moment before I run after her, I can't believe I didn't remember her. Her brown braid that always falls gently down her left side, her old black converse sneakers, a hoodie of some description and some skinny jeans. I manage to catch up with her.

"What do you want?" she hisses, she obviously doesn't realise, I grab her wrist which straight away triggers a flashback and I pull her around and push my lips down on hers. After a few seconds I pull back.

"I remember," I whisper "I remember."


	27. Chapter 27

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated for a while I was in Ypres (Ieper) but if any of you guys were also in Ypres on the 19th and saw a huge group of girls parading down the street singing I'm sexy and I know it during the Disney concert, I was there! I had so much fun... but in answer to one review yes I do write all my stories like this I'll give you a list of them-  
Lost (HG)  
School Sucks (HG)  
School Sucks Some Serious Ass (sequel to School Sucks (HG))  
Kitty's Diary (Glee)

Oh and the best reviewer is a tie again! I couldn't choose! But the winners are **LilyZ **and **MaximumAngel1**!

Thanks for reviewing, could do with some more though! But for being gone for so long here's an extra long chapter!

- Court x

* * *

Chapter Twenty Seven

It's Christmas tomorrow and I'm going in for my operation today. To tell you the truth I'm absolutely bricking it, the thought of men with sharp objects poking around my head is a bit disgusting, but if it wasn't for Cato I wouldn't be here.

"Stop shaking," he whispers to me as we walk into the hospital, he's carrying a little suitcase with my stuff in, I'll be in hospital for a while recovering after, that means I'll have Christmas in hospital, that's if I make it to Christmas... "You'll be fine," Cato could try to soothe me but the truth was nobody knew whether I would be coming out that theatre, not even the doctors because when it comes to it the 40% survival rate means nothing when everyone's different and when they all have different surgeons. So you could say I'm rather screwed.

I sigh.

"You're having doubts, aren't you?"

"Yes," I whisper

"Don't listen to the voice inside your head and listen to me," he says cupping my face "You are coming out that theatre alive, you will be better in a couple days and we can have Christmas together, okay?"

"Okay," I whisper and he pecks me on the lips

"Come on," he said catching my hand mid air

"I hate hospitals," I say

"We all do."

Later I sit on the bed in the scratchy hospital gown with Cato by my side.

"Cato?"

"Yeah?" he asks half heartedly listening, the rest of him was occupied by the TV

"If I don't come out-" but he interrupts me

"You are coming out." he says firmly now all his attention is on me

"As much as I want to believe that, the odds aren't exactly in my favour and if I don't come out I want you to carry on with life, and move on, find someone and make a family with them. Be happy."

"I can't be happy without you," he says

"Well at least try," then he grabs my hands making me flinch

"Sorry..." he apologises "I can't be happy without you because I life isn't worth living, I can't let you die because I need to be selfish and say that you are going to live, truth is it's all down to you, but if you do go I don't think I could handle anything without you,"

"You don't mean that..." I say uncomfortably

"Look at me," he says firmly but I do not obey "Look at me." I look at him "I cannot lose you." then for a change the roles are reversed and I pull him into my arms as he cries. He really doesn't want me to go, he just wants me to get better.

"Of course I'll stick around," I say "We've still got that concert to go to," I give him a small smile and he wipes his eyes

"I bet I look like a proper goofball," he says continuing to wipe his eyes

"Yeah, but you're my goofball," I say pecking him on the lips.

I have to survive. I have to survive for Cato.

* * *

Cato's POV

* * *

She's gone in and all I can do is wait. And wait. And wait. And wait. They don't know how long they'll be but it will last hours. We're all here in the waiting room, even Katniss' mom, she's on duty but she comes by and checks on us every hour.

Prim's crying silent tears and no one but me notices.

"Prim," I say and she looks up and she wipes her tears away quickly hoping that I didn't see "Come here," I say patting the empty seat next me, she slips in and I wrap my arm around the small blonde girl "She's gonna come out, I promise," she sobs silently into my shirt an I keep my arm around her.

Hours pass and Prim eventually falls asleep in my arms, turns have been taken to get some coffee and ask the receptionist if there is any news, but of course there is none. Finally a doctor comes out from the surgery room and I slip out carefully from Prim's sleeping form leaving her to sleep against the chair.

"You must be Cato," he says

"Yes," I say firmly but really I'm nothing on the inside, I am literally nothing without that girl "Is there any news?"

"That's why I'm here," he says monotone, even his facial expressions don't tell me anything and I could read Katniss, she was hard to read but this man is even better than my girl on fire.

"And..."

"Her heart stopped twice," I suddenly feel empty and completely lost. "But we managed to get her back again," I let a tear slip free and I sigh internally

"So?"

"She's going to ok, other than the obviously factors, which include sleepiness when she wakes up and probably a headache, she'll be fine,"

"Thank you," I say shaking the doctor's hand,"

"You know Cato, all the doctor's had their doubts in there, it was much harder than we anticipated, we thought that the first time we lost her we wouldn't get her back. She's a real fighter,"

"And she packs a good punch," I say remembering her first day, I was just entering school when she punched Peeta Mellark, she caught my eye "Can I see her?"

"Not at the moment, they're just closing her up and wiping her down, she'll be in recovery in the next hour but she wont wake up for a while,"

"Thank you," I repeat the doctor nods before walking away and I go back where everyone turns to look at me. Everyone's staring. I lightly shake Prim awake "She made it," I say before Prim attacks me into a hug, smiling may I add. All of a sudden everyone's smiling and hugging even Mrs Everdeen who stands and watches us

"Thank you," she mouths before turning away and disappearing off down a corridor.

* * *

Prim's asleep next to her on her bed whilst I'm holding her hand, I feel her fingers flex in mine and her eyes flutter open sleepily, everyone else is asleep around the room in various chairs, Mrs Everdeen is still working.

"Hi," I whisper

"My head's cold," she says quietly, they had to shave off her hair for the surgery

"Here," I say putting her black beanie over her head "You really scared me you know, your heart stopped, twice,"

"Really?" I nod

"When the doctor told me I thought I'd lost you,"

"You'll never lose me, after all I told you that I'd go see that concert with you," she smiles and I smile back "What's the time?" she asks yawning

"Two in the morning," I say

"Isn't it the twenty fifth or did the operation go on for even longer?"

"Merry Christmas," I say kissing her forehead, when I lean back she looks at our make shift Christmas tree with the presents around it, her eyes twinkle as she looks at the tinsel that glimmers in the light "Like it?"

"It's beautiful," she whispers

"I can think of something more beautiful," I say looking at her, she smiles lightly then yawns and wraps her arm around Prim, Prim stirs slightly but her breathing slows and her dreams continue.

"Get some sleep, you're tired." I say she nods slightly

"Thanks for staying," she says closing her eyes, I wait for her to fall asleep until I reply.

"You too."

* * *

Katniss' POV

* * *

I open my eyes.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" they all shout and I laugh

"Shouldn't you guys all be with your families?" I ask once they calm down

"Our parents say we're ok as long as we're home for dinner," answers Clove as Glimmer turns on the Christmas music with the help of Marvel. Everyone's here, even Thom and his girlfriend, even my mother.

"I'm working today, but I am allowed to check in on you," she says

"Thanks," I say and I turn to Cato who has the goofiest grin "What's wrong with your face?" I ask narrowing my eyes

"Nothing," he smirks

"Seriously? What!" I say

"Ok, ok, I was just thinking how beautiful you looked," he smiles and I roll my eyes as Clove and Glimmer 'aw' at me going red, I push myself up

"COME ON WE HAVE PRESENTS!" shouts Marvel and we all laugh.

Cato makes me wait for his gift till last and I narrow my eyes at him again. He's hiding something...

Marvel makes me open his first... and of course he gets me something with his comedian's view of things. It's a t-shirt. With his face on. It says Team Marvel. It's a couple sizes too big and I throw it over my hospital gown.

Glimmer got me some hats to wear whilst I wait for my hair to grow, they are literally all the colours of the rainbow with my name embroidered on the front. I smile and hug her.

Clove gets me a new pair of converse seeing as mine are getting a bit tatty.

Gale gets me a new skateboard with a new design on it that he designed himself. In graffiti writing it says Katniss and on the bottom he's carved into it Merry Christmas from Gale. On the front it has Cato in a heart amongst other doodle creatures and I raise my eyebrow at him as I point to it he laughs and Clove and Glimmer 'aw' over it.

Thom and his girlfriend get me a lot of chocolate and my mother gives me an old pin my father used to wear. I'm touched.

Last is Cato's but he says I can't open it till it's dark. I nod suspiciously and he laughs at me. Other gifts are handed out and everyone is generally having a good time, we have our crappy turkey sandwiches from the hospital's canteen and everyone begins to leave one by one, hugging me as they leave. I send Prim home with my mother to get some sleep and she reluctantly agrees leaving me with Cato.

"So why leave my present so late?" I ask folding my arms quite viciously, I can't keep serious and we both laugh

"Come on," he says gesturing to the wheelchair

"I don't need a wheelchair," I say standing up and stumbling over but Cato catches me "Ok, maybe I do," I say as he helps me into the wheelchair. He takes me to the elevator and presses the number that's the highest, I raise my eyebrow but he ignores me.

The elevator dings open revealing a set of stairs... we're heading to the roof?

"You're gonna have to walk from here," he says and I nod. I stand up quite easily but I struggle with the walking "I can carry you, you know,"

"I can do some things for myself," I say still smiling, the surgery must have messed with my legs...

He rolls his eyes at my stubbornness and links his arm in mine to help me get up the stairs.

We fine reach the roof after twenty minutes and I'm really tired then I see it.

Not just the view, the picnic blanket with the feast of fruit and sandwiches, the chocolate dessert and Sleeping with Sirens playing quietly in the background.

"It's beautiful," I say looking out that the city lights after we ate. We have the blanket wrapped around both around our shoulders.

"Do you want you're present now?" he asks

"So that wasn't it?" I ask confused

"No," he laughs "Here," he says giving me a box wrapped in Christmas wrapping paper, I look at him suspiciously as I unwrap the box. I open the box and stare at it he laughs.

"How?" I ask utterly confused looking at my father's wedding ring now melted into a infinity symbol with my mother's wedding ring, it's on a chain making it a necklace "How?"

"My cousin is a blacksmith," he says and he puts it around my neck

"It's beautiful," I say "Thank you," I kiss him on the cheek and he's smiling like a goofball again "I love you," I say as I start slipping into the land of dreams

I hear him whisper before the world turns into peaceful darkness "I love you so much."


	28. Chapter 28

Hey guys :) awesome response to my last chapter, after tomorrow I should be able to update more frequently because SCHOOL'S OUT FOR SUMMER! Woo! Best reviewer goes to... **Mollyy**! Thanks for reviewing, would like more though, is that too much to ask? And if you want I can promote you on here if you're one of my top ten favourite reviewers for each chapter, just tell me about the chapter and what you would like me to promote :) Also you're going to hate me after this chapter, so go ahead and rant to me in the reviews! I look forward to it!

-Court x

* * *

Chapter Twenty Eight

It's been a week and I'm out of hospital, It's new year's eve and I'm heading to a party, yes me Katniss Everdeen becoming a social butterfly just like my younger sister. As Clove and I walk down the street I fiddle with the necklace around my neck which also happens to be the necklace that Cato got me for Christmas. I swear Glimmer nearly fainted when she saw it.

I fit my black beanie over my head more comfortably, it's one of the ones that Glimmer got me for Christmas, it has my name on it in cool neon green writing. I'm also wearing some high waisted light wash denim shorts that have studs on and tucked into that is that shirt that Marvel got me for Christmas with #Team Marvel on it, then I finish off the look with some knee length cool looking socks and the converse I got from Clove for Christmas.

Eventually we reach Marvel's and he opens the door, his eyes go wide when he sees that I'm wearing the shirt.

"I never thought you'd actually wear it!" he smiles hugging me and Clove

"Draws the attention away from me not having any hair," I say

"Either way you look gorgeous babes," he says with gay voice and I push him slightly "Really you look good," he smiles and we are let into his house.

His house is pretty big and there is a fair amount of people here already. As much as the doctors and Cato advised me that drinking at a party with loud music was not good for me, I made a compromise. I get to come to the party if I don't drink, I mean it's not like I'm not going to have fun without it, cause I will. All I need is my friends and food, preferably potato chips.

"Nice socks," I turn around and see Thresh, I haven't seen him in a while... "And shirt,"

"Oh shut up," I say pushing him slightly then giving him a quick hug

"Guessing that Marvel gave you that shirt," he smirks

"No..." I say sarcastically

"So I take it the op when well?"

"Yeah, but they don't know exactly until I go in for my next scan... joy,"

"So no hair?"

"Correction," I say "Rocking the bald look,"

"Either way you look great," he smiles

"Doesn't she just," I turn back the other way and see Cato "Hey man," says Cato fist bumping Thresh, I roll my eyes as the boys talk about _boy stuff_ and make my way over to the kitchen where I sit on the bar stool at the island counter and munch some crisps.

"So lady like," I turn and find Peeta Mellark

"Didn't you get the memo?"

"I only want to apologise,"

"Cato got amnesia, Peeta!" I say rather loudly "He forgot everything,"

"But he got his memory back!"

"That's not the point! Did you even know that I was in surgery last week?"

"Yes."

"Wait. How the hell did you know?" Peeta flicks out his phone and shows me his Facebook timeline

_Peeta Mellark-  
Good luck on your operation Katniss, sorry.  
113 likes and 47 comments_

"Wow," is all I can say

"Yeah, I was surprised by the response too..." he said passing me his phone, I looked through the comments, mostly all of them called Peeta several words explaining him as an idiot in not so much terms and wished me luck with my operation, so much for privacy...

"Thanks," I say locking his phone and placing it down on the counter "You didn't have to do that,"

"I really am sorry,"

"I forgive you," I say "Friends?" my question wasn't whole hearted, I'm not even sure whether it was half hearted but there was definitely some sense of truth in this all, I saw his fingers clench around his phone...

"Friends," he says nodding but somehow he's not quite there

"Hey Katniss-" says Cato walking into the room and taking one look at Peeta and raises his eyebrow at me

"I'll just be going..." says Peeta slipping out from the bar stool and disappears off into the crowd

"What was that all about?" asks Cato slipping into the seat where Peeta sat

"He wanted to apologise and he showed me a status that he put on Facebook,"

"Oh,"

"Yeah oh." I say "Do you know what I found absolutely wonderful," I say sarcastically, he looks scared "That one of the comments were from you." he gulps "Two hundred likes," I say continuing to remember the comment I had seen on that phone

"Katniss I-"

"Save it," I say with a tear in my eyes "I'm just sick, defenceless and in need of help aren't I?" I say making reference to his comment, then I remember another guys comment "I'm not a pussy," with that I take off the necklace and place it on the counter "Take care," as painful as it was I step away from Cato, from the room and into the crowd of people in the living room where I am nothing but an empty face. My phone dings and I check the screen.

_One message from Cato Ludwig_

Then there's the picture that he took of us on Christmas, he wanted to remember our moment on the roof where I was sleeping. I tearfully place my phone on the table to the left of the sofa and leave the crowded room for some privacy. I enter out the French doors and sit on the bench at the bottom of the garden. I remember the comment vividly in my mind.

_Peeta Mellark-  
Good luck on your operation Katniss, sorry.  
113 likes and 47 comments_

_Comments_

_Daniel Bedford-  
She's such a pussy, just a little operation.  
4 people like this_

_Clove Fuhrman-  
She's much stronger than any of you jerks with ever be. More importantly get well soon Katniss.  
42 people like this_

_Gale Hawthorne-  
Thanks for the shred of decency Mellark, we wish you all the best Catnip x  
23 people like this_

_Marvel Quaid-  
No one mess with my bitch, Katniss is perfect. Love her to piece. Get well soon Kitty xox  
30 people like this_

_Jessica Hyde-  
You guys are such losers, I bet she looks ugly with a bald head.  
2 people like this_

_Cato Ludwig-  
You should be sorry Mellark, she's just weak , sick and defenceless and in need of help. A jackass like you couldn't give it to her.  
200 people like this_

I'm not weak and I'm not a pussy. I'm just misinterpreted.

"Alone again, Everdeen?" says Peeta sitting down next to me on the bench "I guess you saw Cato's comment then, huh?" I wipe my eyes with my fingertips

"I'm not weak, I was just misinterpreted,"

"Don't worry about it, it's ok to be weak sometimes but about earlier-"

"If you don't want to be friends that's fine," I say bringing my knees to my chest, which consequently felt like it had a big gaping hole in it right where my heart used to be

"You're right," he says "I can't friends with you, I want you to be something more," and with that our lips touch but I feel nothing. Nothing. Just empty.

"I don't know, Peeta, I'm a mess," I say breaking away from him

"Then just meet me here at midnight, then we can start over,"

"I came with Cato,"

"But you can leave with me." I'm such an idiot

"KATNISS?" I hear Marvel shout, with that I run inside and find Marvel. "There you are!" he smiles giving me a quick hug "I was beginning to think you went home before the countdown!" truth was that countdown wasn't just the countdown to the new year, it was a countdown to a new choice. Peeta or Cato? Head or my heart?

With Peeta things could be so simple, and if he does something to hurt me it wouldn't hurt as much. It's stable, he's forgiving and he's well... Peeta.

But then there's Cato. When something so small can hurt so much I think it would be hard for me to stay with him yet he can be so caring and understanding or was that all an act.

Somehow Peeta was always there, one way or another, heck I even found out that he came to the hospital whilst I was on the roof with Cato. But maybe he was always there...

Damn. It's complicated.

"You left this on the table," says Marvel slipping my phone into my hands "Something big must have happened, it's been ringing like crazy,"

"You don't know the half of it," I mutter

"Hey, where'd your necklace go?" I instantly touch the spot on my neck which the metal touched and it feels bare. Empty. Very much like the feeling at the pit of my stomach. I sigh.

"Didn't wear it tonight,"

"I swear I saw you in it earlier,"

"Must be the alcohol," I shrug

"Yeah, anyways I told Finnick that I could beat him on the Xbox, if I win he has to run down the street naked and if he wins... well... you better not be around when it happens..." he smirks

"Sure thing," I say "Gotta go," I say walking out the front door and closing it behind me. I melt into the wood and unlock my phone.

_86 missed calls and 243 messages from Cato Ludwig_

I stare at the phone.

With Peeta it could be so easy but with Cato, I fear that the storm has not yet reached it's peak.

And I'm left with one question...

Peeta or Cato?


	29. Chapter 29

Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews but I think you could do better with the amount I'm getting, anyways best reviewer goes to...** Anthonyyy** thanks for the review :)

But with this chapter you might just love me :) Oh and sorry for the shortness but I made it up with a beautiful ending, please review! I'm looking forward to hearing your thoughts!

- Court x

* * *

Chapter Twenty Nine

He left no voicemails but the messages were not what I expected.

_How could I ever love you? You're just a deceitful little weak rat._

_Such a whore._

_Why did I even like you in the first place?_

_I bet you lied about Alma and Romulus._

_I bet you just didn't like the attention to be off of you._

_I bet you like the spotlight._

_I bet you made up the tumour for fun._

_Bitch._

I fall weakly onto Marvel's sofa. Cato doesn't want me, he did it because he doesn't like me. He doesn't love me, it was a lie.

"You ok?" asks Marvel popping down next to me

"Not particularly,"

"Cato's going crazy without you,"

"Tell me about it,"

"What do you mean?"

"Look for yourself," I say tossing him my phone, he eagerly reads the texts I have recently received from Cato

"This just doesn't make any sense," he says

"Tell me about it..."

"No look," he said scooting closer to me

"What am I looking at?" I ask staring at the screen

"The time." he says but I still remain confused "What time were you talking to Cato?"

"Well I checked the time when I walked away, it was 10:59,"

"The first message came at 10:57,"

"But that's not possible, he was talking to me not on his phone,"

"Precisely,"

"So you're saying that someone else has Cato's phone?"

"Yes,"

"But we need to find out who,"

"We can do that,"

"But I've only got an hour," I say, Marvel raises his eyebrow "I forgave Peeta and he kissed me, now he wants a second chance,"

"But you love Cato,"

"I do, it's just everything's so complicated,"

"Love hurts,"

"Then maybe that's why I should choose Peeta! I've had enough pain to last a lifetime!"

"Calm down Kitty," he says with his hand on my shoulder "Maybe finding the person who did this would help," I shrug "Come on!"

* * *

Cato's POV

* * *

I'm such an idiot, I've lost my phone and Katniss. And I can't find her anywhere, that is if she even is at this party...

"Hey Thresh," I say pulling him to one side "Can I borrow your phone?" I look at the time, 11:23 pm... not long till midnight

"Sure thing," he says handing it over, I step outside and wait for Katniss to pick up

"Cato-"

"No, please listen to me. I've be bragged to by Mellark, that you kissed. Is that true?"

"Y-yes," she says with an obvious gulp

"Did you kiss him back?"

"Yes- for a second- and-"

"You need to make up your mind Katniss because I'm not playing games anymore," I say firmly, this is killing me "It's me or him, you need to decide by midnight." with that I hang up. Right now I regret everything. I should have asked her where she was, tried to comfort her, tell her everything will be ok... but it's too late now... she probably hates me.

* * *

Peeta's POV

* * *

10..9...8..7..6..5

The kitchen door opens but the lights are off and a dark shadow stands in the doorway. Is it her? Did she choose me? My heart pounds in my chest and I wait nervously for the person to step into the light.

..4..3..2...1

* * *

Cato's POV

* * *

10..

She's chosen him, I just know it...

9...

I'm so stupid...

8...

I shouldn't have made her choose...

7...

Where is my phone?...

6...

I feel so bad...

5...

I didn't even post that comment...

4...

I didn't even have Facebook till after her operation...

3...

I only got it so that I could talk to Katniss from home whilst she was in the hospital...

2...

It's now or never...

1...

I was always going to lose, it was just a matter of time...

Just then someone taps my shoulder and I spin around.

* * *

Peeta's POV

* * *

"What are you doing over here?" asks the shadow which is none less than Marvel

"Drinking," I say taking a swig from the bottle

"You were being a prick, hand me Cato's phone,"

"I don't know what you're going on about," I lie

"Hand the damn thing over, Mellark," he hisses and I slap it into his hands "Thank you," he say before turning to walk away he says something that strikes me "You almost ruined them, she really loves him, she even admitted it," I stand frozen.

She admitted it, she loves him. That's the biggest step she can take, especially with her being as stubborn as she is.

I should have left well alone.

I could have ruined everything.

I should apologise but she has no reason to listen to me.

_I'm so sorry, Katniss..._

* * *

Cato's POV

* * *

1...

I turn around after anxiously looking at my watch and there she is.

"I'm sorry," she whispers but I cut her off and bring my lips to hers

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" I smile into our kiss. She chose me. She. Chose. Me. After a couple seconds we pull back. "I'm sorry too,"

"You have nothing to be sorry for, it was all Peeta," she says "And do you know what?" I shake my head no "I think I actually love him for that," I raise an eyebrow now utterly confused "Without Peeta doing that I don't think I would have realised-"

"Here's your phone," says Marvel tucking it into my breast pocket, Marvel nods at Katniss and I raise my eyebrow

"I'll explain on the walk home?" she asks

"Let's go," I say taking my hoodie off and placing it around her shoulders.

I love her.

I love her so much.

We may just be teenagers but these words mean so much more to me than the three little words can express.

"I love you," she says back as if reading my mind

"I thought I lost you,"

"Oh Cato," she says then she gives me the straight-forward simple answer I've been begging to hear "I'd be lost without you."


	30. Chapter 30

Wow thirty chapters! Thanks for all the reviews guy, i have a feeling that this story is going to end soon! Don't worry I'll start writing another before this one ends so that you know where to find my next story :)

The best reviewer goes to **LilyZ, **so she pulls back her title of best reviewer!

Anyways on with the chapter guys :)

- Court x

* * *

Chapter Thirty

"Happy Birthday Katniss!" shouts my friends as I open the front door

"Thanks guys," I say letting them in, we agreed no party just a night hanging out with pizza and a couple movies, they dump their stuff around the sofa and Prim comes skipping into the living room

"Hey guys," she smiles

"Hey Primmy!" they smile back

"What you up to?" I ask

"Going to Rue's for a sleepover, have a great rest of your birthday," she says giving me a hug

"Have fun," I say as she leaves and everyone else shouts their good byes

"I'm starving!" moans Clove

"Cool it Clover, I'll order pizza!" I smile "Orders please, pair up!" Cato looks to me, Glimmer and Clove high five, Gale, Marvel and Thresh three up. Thresh became close friends with us when he started hanging out with me more after the incident at Marvel's new year's party, you could say now, that he's just one of the gang. I grab my phone and dial the number.

"Hello welcome to Mellark's Pizzas what can I get ya?"

"Peeta?" I ask

"Nope, his brother Rye,"

"Thank god!"

"So you must be the great Katniss Everdeen,"

"Yup," I say popping the p "Anyways can I three large pizzas?"

"What would ya like?" I look to Cato

"A pepperoni," then I look to Clove and Glimmer

"H&P," mouths Clove

"A ham and pineapple," then I look to the boys

"Meat feast!" shouts Marvel dancing around

"Did you get that?" I ask to Rye down the phone

"Yep, will be there in fifteen,"

"Wait!" I say "I didn't tell you where I live,"

"Peeta will know that..."

"Ok... I'm hanging up now..." I say hanging up "That was awkward..." I say sitting down next to Cato who puts an arm around me

"What was awkward?" asks Clove sitting cross-legged on the floor

"That was Peeta's brother, Rye,"

"What was so awkward about that?" asks Glimmer

"He knew who I was and where I live..."

"Awkward!" says Marvel in a high pitched voice

"Tell me about it," I say rolling my eyes

"TRUTH OR DARE!" shouts Thresh pulling out a bottle, we clear away the pillows leaving us space to spin the bottle

"Me first," squeals Marvel he spins the bottle and it lands on Clove "Truth or dare?"

"Dare, obvs," says Clove rolling her eyes

"I dare you to kiss Gale," Clove goes wide eyed and Gale goes red

"I am not doing that!" she yells

"Either that or flash the pizza delivery guy!"

"Oh Gale..." smiles Clove

"If it keeps your dignity," he says as they move into the centre

"KISS! KISS! KISS!" chants Marvel and they lean in an kiss then pull apart wiping their mouth

"Never doing that again," spits Clove wiping her mouth "No offense Gale,"

"Same here," he says and they move back from the centre of the circle

"But I thought you two would make a cute couple!" pouts Marvel

"Yeah, you thought," says Clove

"And nothing good ever comes outta that!" I say and everyone laughs and Marvel punches me playfully

"Ok, my turn to spin," says Clove getting the bottle and placing it back in the middle, she spins the bottle and it lands on me "Truth or dare?"

"Dare, hit me with it," I say slurping from my can of Coca Cola

"I dare you to-" just then the doorbell rings and Clove smirks "-flirt with the pizza delivery guy,"

"Joy..." I say and Cato looks angry "Don't worry it's only a dare," I say pecking him on the cheek. I make my way to the door in my pyjamas, which so happen to be a tight fitting vest shirt and very short fabric shorts

"You can do it Kat! Think sexy!" shouts Glimmer

"Thanks..." I say grabbing my purse and heading to the front door "Hi," I say seductively opening the door

"You must be Katniss Everdeen,"

"That would be correct," I smile "And you are?"

"Rye Mellark... from the phone,"

"Oh, hi," I purr

"I can't believe Peeta went out with you, you're way out of his league,"

"Thanks," I smile seductively, I can practically hear Cato's murderous thoughts

"I can't believe he was such a dick to you,"

"Yeah..."

"So you had a tumour?"

"Yeah, my op was on Christmas Eve,"

"Must have sucked to have Christmas in the hospital,"

"Not really, all my friends visited me and we spent Christmas together,"

"That's cool," he nods "So you're hair's grown back rather quickly," he smiles

"Yeah, it's not as long as it used to be, it could wear it in a braid but now it's more of a bob,"

"A sexy looking bob,"

"Thanks," I smirk "You know you're nothing like your brother,"

"People say I'm more mature, _experienced_," talk about gross... I hear snickering from the sofa

"I bet," I say twirling my finger with my hair

"You seem like a nice girl, a good looking one too,"

"Thanks, not so bad yourself," I say licking my lips

"I was thinking that maybe we should-" he's interrupted by a dark shadow looming over him "Hi," he says

"Give us the pizza and go," says Cato angrily

"Here's my number," says Rye handing me a slip of paper but before it reaches my hand Cato snatches it from him and tears it in two

"Talk to _my_ _girlfriend_ again and I'll make sure it's not just your brother's nose that gets broken," Rye gulps "Now hand over the pizza, pizza boy," Rye reluctantly hands over the pizzas "Now get out," he says slamming the door in his face and stomping back to the circle and dumping the pizza.

"Ooh! Trouble in paradise!" smirks Glimmer "But you gotta admit that Rye guy was hot," I nod and Cato gives me the death stare

"Oh shut up," I say pushing him slightly "I love _you_ not some stupid pizza delivery guy," then what he does next surprises me, he angrily forces him lips on mine I pull back "If this is what I get every time I flirt with a pizza delivery guy, I will put Rye on speed dial,"

"Shut up," he smiles into our kiss

"Come on, else our pizza will get cold."

* * *

We sit around watching movies until we fall asleep. It's 8am and everyone else is still asleep, I slip out of Cato's arms and tip toe my way to the kitchen. I pour myself a coffee and sit on the counter.

"Morning," I look up from my coffee and see Thresh

"Morning," I say putting my coffee cup down next to me

"Last night was hilarious," he said "Especially when you opened Marvel's present,"

"I didn't know that you could get a cushion with someone's face on... it's kinda creepy,"

"Imagine waking up next to that, damn," he says

"Coffee?"

"Nah I'm good," he smiles and I slurp my coffee "Actually I need to talk to you,"

"About what?" I ask jumping down from the counter and shoving a couple pieces of toast into the toaster and turning back to Thresh "So what did you want to talk about?"

"I've realised- I think- I don't know how to say this. Why don't I just show you?"

"Sure?" I ask but it comes out as a question, my mind lingers on last night and I am pulled out my thoughts when Thresh pulls his lips down onto mine.


	31. Chapter 31

Hey guys, check out my new story- The Real Katniss Everdeen, the first chapter is up! Best reviewer goes to... **Anthonyyy, **thanks for the reviews guys! Don't forget to check out my new story. Sorry for the shortness.

- Court x

* * *

Chapter Thirty One

I push Thresh back. I'm shell shocked.

"What are you doing?" I half ask half shout

"I kissed you," he smiles leaning in again

"Get off of me!" I say pushing back

"But Katniss I thought you liked it,"

"Back away from my girlfriend," says a growling Cato

"Hey Cato, man," says Thresh smoothly, Cato gets angry and pulls him away from me and throws him against the fridge

"She said get off of her," he hisses "Apologise,"

"S-sorry Katniss," he stutters

"Now get out of here," he said before Thresh runs out "You ok?" he asks turning to me I nod "I was ready to go full on bitch after last night," I laugh "I love your laugh," he says giving me a hug

"Most guys would have yelled at me,"

"I was standing in the doorway when I heard you talk to Thresh,"

"So you heard everything?"

"Everything," he smiles kissing my forehead "Now today, I was thinking that we should practice one last time before we perform in front of everyone tomorrow at school,"

"Sure,"

"Don't worry about tomorrow,"

"How can I not?"

"Your dad will be watching you, from heaven and I will be there to help you if we mess up,"

"I like how you said we and me." we both laugh

"I love you," he says

"I love you so much more," I say and suddenly the roles are reversed.

* * *

Cato's POV

* * *

"Ok, you ok?" I ask Katniss as we stand behind the stage

"Not really," she says obviously nervous

"Come here," I say hugging her "We have practiced his a million times over, just pretend it's you and me up there,"

"Kinda hard with the lights and the rows and rows of people,"

"Look at me," I say cupping her face and I stare into her beautiful grey orbs of eyes "You can do this, we can do this, together,"

"Together," she nods

"INTRODUCING A MODERN BEETHOVEN ROUTINE BY THE ONLY KATNISS EVERDEEN AND CATO LUDWIG!" I hear Cinna call us to the stage

"We can do this," I repeat to Katniss. I take her hand and slowly lead her out onto the stage. It's dark for starters and we take our positions.

The lights come on and the music starts. We start dancing and we work our way towards each other, she turns with perfect balance into me and I gracefully lift her into the air and spin her around then gracefully put her down and she spins whilst jumping in the air, giving a leg kick. I do a backflip and land perfectly into a pirouette and Katniss glides before I pick her up and hold her in the air before bringing her back down as if she's flying and landing I spin back into me just as the music ends and I can't help but think that she's beautiful.

The crowd cheers and Clove, Glimmer, Gale and Marvel can be heard over them all. We smile and bow before she pecks me on the cheek whispering thank you. I hug her and spin her in the air.

"You did it," I smile

"I did it," she squeals and I pull her down from the air into a kiss before we're shooed off the stage.

Clove, Glimmer, Gale and Marvel come backstage with a bouquet of flowers and hugs.

"Katniss you were amazing!" says Gale hugging her

"Not to mention beautiful," I say

"Oh shut up," she laughs shoving me sideways

"He's right," says Glimmer giving us both a hug "That deserves an A+ and if I could give you a grade it would be like an A++++++++++- well you get the picture, it was beautiful,"

"Thanks," I smile.

* * *

We're all back on stage as our teacher, Cinna, gives us our results.

"Thank you for a beautiful performance for all of us," he says gesturing to the crowd, the crowd cheers "My judges and I have agreed on a winner, drum roll please," the guy at the sound booth played the drum roll sound "Katniss and Cato," the crowd cheers and the other pairs congratulate us. We go to the podium at the front with Cinna.

"Your performance was just wonderful," says Cinna "The comments from the judges were that you were fluid and every move fitted the music, there was definite chemistry between you two and the lifts were graceful fitting in with your modern ballet theme, well done, and may I say Miss Everdeen, your father would be proud," he smiles at Katniss and I can see she's hiding back the tears. I put my arm around her shoulder and she smiles at me.

"Now we all know that senior year is a big year for you," we both nod slowly not really understanding what he means "And in the audience there is Mr Haymitch Abernathy, he wanted to give you two this," he says handing over a something in a frame, I take it form him and we both look at it.

It's a scholarship, for both of us, for a dance college on the north coast in California.

"Oh my gosh," says Katniss

"It's a scholarship," I say

"Cato, we're going to college!" smiles to Katniss and I swing her around in my arms

"We're going to college!"

"Congratulations!" says Cinna as the audience claps.

* * *

"Prim!" shouts Katniss pulling her sister into a hug, we've just got changed, Prim gives Katniss some flowers

"You were great," she smiles giving me a quick hug

"Thanks Little Duck," I say

"Hey!" shouts Katniss "That's _my_ nickname for _my_ little sister!"

"Shut up," I say pecking her on the lips

"Mom, was wondering if Cato and his family wants to go on a celebratory dinner with us at a restaurant,"

"Sure, I'll go get em'," I say going off in the direction of my smiling parents.

* * *

Katniss' POV

* * *

We sit around the table at the restaurant. I'm sat sandwiched in between Prim and Cato.

"Katniss dear, we've heard so much about you," smiles Cato's mother

"Thanks?"

"Actually we barely get to see him nowadays, so you must be doing something right," she continues and everyone chuckles "On a serious note, we would like to thank you Katniss,"

"Wait, why?"

"Because ever since you got here Cato has become more friendly and happy," says his dad

"And acting like a lovesick puppy!" says his mom and everyone laughs

"Mom!" says Cato shielding his face and I start laughing my ass off "Oh you can shut up," he says slapping my arm lightly

"Calm down boy, I think it's cute," I say ruffling his hair

"Oh young love," says Mrs Ludwig

Cato turns to me and smiles "Isn't it just."


	32. Chapter 32

Hey guys I'm afraid to say that this is the last chapter! Hey don't cry we had a good run didn't we? Thirty two chapters! If you want another Cato / Katniss love story go over to The Real Katniss Everdeen, which I have actually updated today :)

Best reviewer, the last ever best reviewer for this story goes to... **sallysally** but thank you to everyone else for reviewing. Go ahead and read my other story when you're finished with this one!

And if you ever need to ask me any questions and that when I'm not on here, I'm always on facebook, you can find me I'm the only person with the name I have- Courtney Gostic. So ye, send me a request, I don't mind.

- Court x

P.S Sorry for the shortness :)

* * *

Chapter Thirty Two- Goodbye Panem

I wake up to my alarm clock, it's nine am, and it's been one of the best lie-ins in ages. Truth be told Cato came in my window last night and stayed with me until I fell asleep, of course, no nightmares.

**Morning beautiful.  
-Cato**

**Yo bitch, will b there in 20 mins :)  
-Clo**

That's right, all three of us are going to the same college, Clove got a scholarship for sports so that she can carry on with her basketball even though she is still really short and of course Cato and I with out dance scholarships.

I shower and braid my hair and pull my extremely heavy case downstairs or really throw it down the stairs with a series of extremely loud thuds.

"I can't believe you're really going," says my mother from the chair in the living room. She makes me jump as I pick the handle of my case up and drop my suitcase on my foot.

"Shit." I curse, my mother just chuckles and shakes her head

"Come here," she smiles and I obey hopping over to her "You're father would be so proud of you right now," a single tears drips down my face and she wipes it away, then her fingers caress the necklace that Cato got me for Christmas "He's a good one, you know," he says looking at the rings now melted into an infinitely symbol "He loves you," she says

"I love him," I say with a small smile

"I know, just remember that when you have an argument," she chuckles

"Thanks mom," I say and she raises her eyebrow "For coming back after dad died," she nods slowly

"KATNISS!" shouts Prim bounding down the stairs, I'm surprised that she didn't wake up when I threw my suitcase down the stairs. She trips on the last step but I catch her and swing her around into a hug "I'm going to miss you so much!"

"I'll miss you too, little duck. But do you know what's worse than that?" I ask and she shakes her head "Missing you on an empty stomach," I smile as I carry a squealing Prim into the kitchen where she eats some cereal and I eat an apple.

"You never were a lady," says Cato taking it from my mouth and taking a bite before shoving it back in my mouth, I raise and eyebrow at him "Your mom let me in. Clove will be here in about... 3... 2... 1-" just then the largest sound came from the front door and Cato covered Prim's innocent little ears as I laughed

"COME ON BITCHES! WE'RE GOING TO COLLEGE!" I throw my apple core in the bin and we all head out to Cato's truck "You wouldn't believe the hassle I had pulling my case down the street," moans Clove

"Clove, you live five doors away..." says Cato

"Ok, shut up." she says throwing it in the back of Cato's truck, I roll my eyes with a smirk and put my case in after hers, Cato's is already in there.

I hug Prim and my mother before having to hug Prim another ten times before she actually lets go of me. Cato and Clove smile at the whole thing. We get in the truck as Prim is crying good bye.

"You ready?" asks Cato

"As I'll ever be," I answer

"It's gonna be an adventure," says Clove staring into space like the rest of us

"A big adventure," I say with a smirk "But I'm ready for it. It's just us versus the world."

"I love you guys," sniffs Clove and Cato and I laughs

"We love you too, Clovey," Cato says

Just then the song Teenage Dirtbag comes on the radio and I turn it up, who can resist it. So for a while we shout the lyrics at the top of our voices with the windows down as we drive to our new home.

_I'm just a teenage dirtbag, baby, like you._


	33. Important notice about future stories

Sorry guys but I deleted The Real Katniss Everdeen, I really couldn't get into writing it properly, don't hate me! Anyways I have tried coming up with ideas for more stories but every time I go to write the first chapter I can't help but feel how shit it is. So I'm going to take a couple days off to read some fanfiction, watch some movies and that to get my creative juices flowing and it would be really awesome if you guys sent me some ideas through reviews or private messaging or even on Facebook (Courtney Gostic).

It'll take a couple days tops.

Thanks for being understanding.

- Court x


	34. New story

Hey guys, I had a little inspiration and my new story is up, well whenever the site puts it up, so check it out like a.s.a.p.! It's called The Truth Hurts-

The Truth Hurts

The truth hurts. But maybe we only tell it so we can feel pain. So we can still feel partly human for a little while. Even if you're the girl that has no reason to live anymore. Katniss Everdeen moves to California after the tragic death of her sister and father, and at her new school everyone wants to know more about the girl that doesn't have a reason for living.

Thanks for staying around :)

- Court x


End file.
